Adreamcalledtwilight
by Madisson
Summary: – Suite de Hésitation – Alors que la cérémonie du mariage d'Edward et Bella approche à grands pas, des événements étranges et inquiétants viennent perturber la vie du jeune couple. Les événements vont s'enchainer les uns aux autres, pour finir en bain de sang. Et si ce n'était que le commencement?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! :)**

Me revoici donc avec cette fiction revue et corrigée que je posterai de manière assez irrégulière (et oui, je suis comme ça), sur FFN.

Pour la petite histoire, cette fiction a été publiée durant les années 2009 – 2010 sur Skyrock mais cette plateforme étant devenue ingérable (selon mon avis, en tout cas), j'ai fini par me convertir à FFN, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Certaines personnes auront peut-être déjà lu cette fiction, donc, mais sachez que ce n'est plus tout à fait la même qu'à l'époque, du fait que je suis entrain de passer des heures et des jours à la corriger, récrire, augmenter, retravailler et j'en passe. A l'époque de sa première parution, il s'agissait de la première fiction que j'écrivais et (j'avoue) elle était assez mal écrite, quand bien même elle a eu son petit succès :D alors que maintenant elle est tout de même un peu mieux. Il est évident qu'il y a sans doute encore des fautes d'orthographe, je ne suis de loin pas infaillible, quand bien même je me défends pas mal en la matière.

Voilà ! Sinon, que dire ? Si cette fiction s'appelle **A-dream-called-twilight**, c'est parce que je l'ai postée, dans un premier temps, sur un blog déjà existant que j'avais sur Twilight. Je n'avais jamais vraiment donné de nom à ma fiction alors elle a plus ou moins pris celui du blog.

C'est tout pour les petites histoire ! Est-ce que quelqu'un a vraiment lu tout ça ? Je serai curieuse de savoir )

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et _please _! Review !

–

_**Prologue**_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'avais-je fait à la vie pour mériter cela ? Je voulais seulement vivre heureuse. Rester des heures dans ses bras, pouvoir me reposer contre son torse. Qu'avais-je fait à la vie pour ne pas avoir droit au bonheur ? Avoir voulu vivre près de l'homme que j'aimais, était-ce un motif à cela ? L'homme de ma vie, il se trouvait là, devant moi. Je pleurais sur son corps inerte. Mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Je gémissais son prénom. Encore et encore. Les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcées revenaient hanter ma mémoire. Elles revenaient hanter mon esprit dans une litanie incessante.

« Bella, mon amour... Je t'aime, ne doute jamais. Jamais je ne t'oublierai. Ne te laisse pas abattre. Bats-toi ! Sois libre ! Je t'aime, mon amour... Je t'aime. »

La main qu'il avait portée à mon visage s'était écrasée mollement sur le sol. Ses yeux s'étaient vidés de toute expression. Il avait cessé de respirer.

Une fumée apparut devant moi. Elle prit forme. Yaël. Tout. Tout était de sa faute. Il avait tué Edward. Il avait pris plaisir à me torturer, à me voir souffrir. Yaël, la cause de mes cauchemars…

Je m'accrochai au corps de mon adonis. Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe de cette façon. Je voulais qu'il vive. Que _nous_ vivions ! Je voulais le sentir contre moi. Je voulais ses lèvres, contre les miennes, mais Yaël m'avait refusé ce bonheur. Yaël m'avait tout pris. Mon mari, ma famille. Alice, Esmée, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie. Il ne restait rien de ce que nous pouvions appeler « famille ». Il ne restait que moi… et lui. Il s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule. Je ne réagis néanmoins pas.

Si tu m'avais écoutée, si tu avais exécuté mes ordres, ils seraient vivants, tous. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi mais ne t'en fais pas ! Je m'occuperai de toi, moi. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Tu as besoin de soutien, aujourd'hui, je comprends parfaitement cela.

Il me prit dans ses bras, bloqua mes poignets et m'emmena loin du carnage, loin d'Edward. Edward… Mon cœur se brisa en millier de petits morceaux, m'arrachant un cri de douleur aigu.

Je me réveillai en hurlant. Edward se tenait près de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça.

–Chuuut... Ce n'est rien, mon amour. Juste un rêve. Ce n'est rien. Rendors-toi ! Tout va bien.

Il traça de petits cercles avec ses doigts, sur mon ventre, dénouant ainsi le nœud que j'avais à l'estomac.

Je me rendormis, petit-à-petit, sans savoir que ce rêve deviendrait un jour réalité.

–

Alors ? Comment ? :)

J'ai longtemps hésité à classer cette fiction M. Peut-être ne mérite-t-elle qu'un T. Néanmoins, plusieurs thèmes risquent par la suite de choquer, donc je préfère ne pas prendre de risque !

A tout bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 1 – Si j'avais su

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)**

Voilà donc le premier chapitre de ADCT. J'espère sincérement qu'il vous plaira. Je suis ravie de voir que certaines personnes m'ont ajouté en alerte ou en favoris.

Une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

–

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Si j'avais su**_

Aujourd'hui allait être une très mauvaise journée. Et pour cause ! Aujourd'hui, j'allais annoncer à mon père la décision que j'avais prise : unir ma vie à celle d'Edward, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Autant dire que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Ma mère m'avait toujours liguée contre l'institution du mariage et je savais que mon père avait énormément souffert du départ de ma mère. Egoïstement, elle m'avait arraché à lui et je savais que cela lui avait longtemps pesé. Depuis que j'étais revenue vers lui, il était heureux, je m'en rendais parfaitement compte. Il tenait à son rôle de père et je savais qu'il n'allait de loin pas apprécier qu'Edward Cullen, mon vampire, m'enlève à son tour.

Hier, en revenant de la clairière, j'avais eu la ferme intention de lui en parler mais je n'avais pas pu. Mes jambes m'avaient semblé tellement lourdes qu'il m'avait été impossible de mettre un pied devant l'autre. J'avais été prise de vertiges et j'avais dû me retenir à Edward pour ne pas tomber. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il m'avait demandé si je voulais vraiment lui en parler maintenant. Je lui avais répondu que oui – il fallait bien que je le fasse un jour – mais il m'en avait dissuadée. Il avait parlé de mon rythme cardiaque, des frissons qui m'avaient gagnée et de mes sueurs froides et je me devais d'admettre qu'il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de quelques minutes pour me convaincre. Je lui avais donc demandé de repasser aujourd'hui, espérant que, cette fois-ci, je ne me dégonflerai pas.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je n'eus qu'une seule envie : me noyer sous mes couvertures. Je me fis néanmoins violence et quittai mon lit. Très lentement, je me rendis aux toilettes, puis pris une douche longue, longue… Je faisais tout pour retarder le moment fatidique. Je revins dans ma chambre, m'habillai, me séchai les cheveux, m'inspectai un instant dans mon mirroir – ce que je ne faisais jamais, habituellement – et finis par admettre qu'il était temps que je descende. Je me levai de la chaise sur laquelle je m'étais assise et traversai ma chambre, résignée. En sortant, je me pris le pied dans la porte et grimaçai de douleur. Tout en descendant les escaliers, je m'imaginai les pires scénarios. J'avais presque peur pour Edward, alors que la seule qui pouvait se faire transpercer par la balle d'une arme de poing, c'était moi.

Nous étions dimanche, jour de congé pour les lycéens, aussi bien que pour mon père, shérif. J'avais demandé à ce dernier d'annuler la partie de pêche qu'il avait organisée avec Billy Black, le père de mon meilleur ami, Jacob.

Jake…

J'avais essayé de couper les ponts, quelques jours auparavant, et je ne m'en remettais pas. Le fait d'entendre son nom, de m'imaginer son visage déchiré par la tristesse, me faisait pleurer. C'était pour cette raison que je ne pensais pas à lui en descendant à la cuisine, mon père m'y attendant, une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard. Je détournai les yeux et allai chercher dans les armoires de quoi me préparer un grand bol de céréales.

Mon père me fixait, se rendant bien compte que je n'agissais pas comme d'habitude. Je voyais parfaitement qu'il s'inquiétait, en cet instant, mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Je devais encore attendre, avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Charlie, lui, n'y tenant plus, engagea la conversation :

–Bella, parle-moi, s'il te plaît ! Ton silence est… perturbant.

Je pouvais le comprendre. Cela faisait depuis hier que je me comportai différement avec lui. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de la soirée, lui lançai des regards de biais, m'imaginant ses réactions, après avoir entendu ce que j'avais à lui dire. Et qu'aujourd'hui je ne lui dise pas bonjour devait sans doute animer de vives craintes en lui.

Je me tournai en sa direction et le fixai mais pas dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard. Je me sentais bien trop mal en raison de la situation. J'avais l'impression de le trahir, avec ce mariage, de l'abandonner, tout comme ma mère l'avait si injustement fait.

–Plus tard, lui répondis-je, faiblement…

–Bella, as-tu des problèmes ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

Ce fut à ce moment que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Edward : ça devait être lui ! Je l'espèrai, tout du moins. Je me précipitai jusqu'à la porte et le reconnus à la seconde où je l'ouvris. Son regard reflétait la joie et le bonheur, mais aussi une pointe d'anxiété, de crainte. Etait-ce lui qui allait se défiler, maintenant ?

Dans la cuisine, j'entendis Charlie grogner, ce qui ne dut pas passer inaperçu aux oreilles d'Edward, hautement plus sensibles que les miennes. Charlie ne devait pas apprécier que celui qu'il considérait encore comme mon simple _petit-ami_ fasse interruption durant notre discussion. Mon père ne savait pas encore qu'Edward était, en réalité, le cœur de celle-ci.

–Ton père aimerait que tu me renvoies pour que vous puissiez parler ensemble. Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire maintenant ?

–Entre, répondis-je ! Il faut que nous le fassions avant le mariage et l'échéance se rapproche à grand pas !

Il enleva sa veste que je lui pris et que je posai sur l'une des patères. Je pris sa main et l'emmenai dans la cuisine. Je perçus immédiatement l'air bougon de Charlie. Il s'agissait peut-être même de plus que de la simple bougonnerie. Il me semblait même qu'il était fâché, en colère.

–Bella, entama-t-il…

–Papa, le coupai-je ! Edward et moi, il faut que l'on te parle.

Mon père parut surpris. Edward prit ma main qu'il caressa discrètement, me donnant ainsi le courage nécessaire à ce qui allait suivre. Charlie, qui était assis près de la fenêtre, se leva et vint se poser sur une chaise, à la table. Il nous fit ensuite signe d'en faire de même et Edward et moi allâmes nous placer face à lui.

–Très bien, je vous écoute.

Il regarda Edward d'un air mauvais mais j'essayai de ne pas focaliser mon attention sur ce détail. J'inspirai un bon coup et pris la parole :

–Comme tu le sais, papa, j'aime Edward.

–Oui, confirma mon père, bien que cela lui fasse sûrement de la peine de l'admettre.

–Et Edward m'aime.

Mon père ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer et de lever un sourcil sceptique.

–Monsieur Swan, commença Edward…

–Papa, le coupai-je, avant que l'un d'eux ne sortent des paroles qu'ils pourraient regretter… Edward et moi allons nous marier !

Je l'avais dit trop vite. Je me sentis terriblement mal. Je réprimai un haut-le-cœur et regardai mon père, changer petit à petit de couleur. Il ne dit rien pendant près d'une longue minute, bien qu'elle me fit plutôt penser à un long siècle. Un siècle de peur et de doute.

Mon père reprit consistance et se leva. Il s'approcha de nous. Edward lâcha ma main, ce qui m'alarma, mais avant même que je n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, mon père empoigna le col d'Edward, le souleva et alla le plaquer contre le mur.

–PAPA, ARRETE, hurlai-je !

Edward n'avait pas cherché à éviter l'attaque. Il ne bougeait pas, ne réagissait pas, se laissait faire.

–Tu ne me prendras pas ma fille ! Je ne te la laisserai pas !

–Papa, repris-je, tout en essayant de l'éloigner d'Edward, tirant sur sa chemise…

–Je refuse ce mariage. Je m'y oppose !

–Non, papa, soufflai-je, le relâchant…

Il relâcha Edward à son tour et se tourna auprès de moi. Il leva un doigt en ma direction et dit sur un ton autoritaire :

–Et toi, jeune fille, tu montes dans ta chambre !

–Papa, écoute-moi ! Je t'en prie, tentai-je une nouvelle fois, les larmes aux yeux…

–Non ! Je ne laisserai jamais ce gamin détruire ta vie une seconde fois.

–Mais…

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, plus quoi faire. Les larmes finirent par couler sur mes joues. Charlie se tourna à nouveau vers Edward qui prit le relais, voyant dans quelles difficultés je me trouvais.

–Monsieur Swan, je vous promets que ce qu'il s'est passé ne se reproduira pas. J'ai fait cette erreur une fois, je ne la commettrai pas à nouveau. Je sais que j'ai fait souffrir Bella…

–Non, Edward, tu ne sais rien ! Ca doit t'être tellement facile de dire ça alors que tu étais absent ! Où étais-tu quand ma fille, la femme que tu dis aimer, était au bord du gouffre ? Où étais-tu quand elle hurlait la nuit ?

–Je suis désolé. J'ai fait la plus grande erreur de ma vie en l'abandonnant. Je m'en rends compte, aujourd'hui, et je vous jure que cela n'arrivera jamais plus. Je l'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et c'est pour cette raison que je vous demande de me laisser vous l'enlever.

Charlie recula, dépité. Il me regarda, regarda Edward, ouvrit la bouche, la referma… Il inspira profondément et demanda :

–Bella, es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais ? Sûre que c'est bien lui, malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il t'a infligées ?

Je vis le regard d'Edward changer, soudainement empli de tristesse. Il se détourna infimement de moi, de telle sorte à empêcher ses yeux de rencontrer les miens. Charlie se tourna vers moi et finit par prononcer deux phrases, dont l'une d'entre elle que j'aurai préféré ne jamais avoir à entendre, dont je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle puisse sortir de la bouche de mon père.

–Très bien. Je ne m'opposerai pas à votre mariage mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te mener jusqu'à l'autel. De plus, j'exige que tu quittes cette maison et que tu n'y remettes pas les pieds s'il venait à te quitter encore.

Une nouvelle rafale de larmes coula sur mes joues. Edward fixa Charlie avec incompréhension et je vis qu'il ne savait plus comment se comporter. Je vis aussi tant de regrets en lui, dans sa façon de bouger, de ne pas me réconforter devant mon père, que je décidai de me reprendre. J'inspirai profondément et glissai ma main dans la sienne. Nous montâmes à l'étage et gagnâmes ma chambre. Je fermai la porte derrière nous et allai chercher un sac de voyage, dans ma penderie, que je posai sur mon lit. Je lâchai Edward et le remplis rapidement. Pantalons, pulls, sous-vêtements. Brosse à dent, dentifrice, savon, shampoing. Mes économies, quelques livres, mon I-Pod. Tout ce qui m'avait été offert par Edward ou qui me rappelait de quelconques souvenirs liés à sa personne. Je bouclai le sac difficilement. Edward, malgré mes protestations, le prit sur son dos. Je vis à la façon qu'il avait de regarder dans le vide qu'il réfléchissait. Pour couper court à ses réflexions, je lui repris la main et l'entrainai hors de ma chambre. Nous passâmes devant la cuisine, en sortant de la maison. Charlie était assis sur sa chaise, comme perdu. Avant de m'en aller pour de bon, je me tournai légèrement vers mon géniteur et lâchai simplement, d'une voix dénuée d'intonation :

–Adieu, Charlie.

Je fermai la porte, derrière moi, et Edward me conduisit jusqu'à la Volvo. Le trajet jusque chez lui se fit en silence. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Edward m'expliqua que toute la famille était partie chasser. Il m'entraina à l'intérieur. J'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé du salon et finis par fondre en larmes. Edward posa sa main sur mon épaule, puis me prit dans ses bras, me plaquant contre son torse, où je pus déverser toutes les larmes de mon corps.

–Si tu veux aller rejoindre Charlie, s'exclama-t-il – quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard ? – je ne m'y opposerai pas.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait. Mon père me haïssait, maintenant. Pourquoi irai-je le retrouver ? Puis, le sens de sa phrase s'incrusta en moi et elle fut pire que tout. Edward me disait de l'abandonner pour aller rejoindre mon père. D'annuler le mariage, de rompre nos compromis. Non ! Je refusais ! J'aimais Edward plus que tout au monde et je n'acceptais pas la simple idée de devoir me séparer de lui.

–Non, Edward, je reste ! Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

–Bella, soupira-t-il… C'est ton père, ta famille !

–TU ES MA FAMILLE, hurlai-je, hystérique ! Je refuse de me séparer de toi !

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et approchai ma bouche de la sienne.

–Et s'il n'est pas assez malin pour s'en rendre compte, et bien tant pis pour lui.

Mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes dans un baiser proche du désespoir. Comment mon père avait-il pu me faire cela ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne veuille pas mon bonheur ? Je continuai à pleurer. Bien que je ne souhaitais pas qu'Edward soit témoin de mes terribles crises de larmes, je ne pouvais me résigner à le faire partir. Je finis tant bien que mal par m'endormir, ses bras entourant ma taille, ses lèvres déposant de légers baisers dans mes cheveux et son souffle frais m'étant des plus agréables.

Mon sommeil fut tourmenté par d'horribles rêves plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Mon père y figurait toujours, me fixant avec un regard méprisant. Parfois, je le voyais m'attaquer, attaquer Edward, essayer de _me_ ou de _le_ tuer. Une fois, même, je hurlai leur nom et me réveillai en criant. J'avais vu mon père, sourire aux lèvres, mettre le feu à l'amour de ma vie, le réduisant en cendres. Mon cri avait retenti dans toute la pièce et même plus loin, j'en étais sûre. Edward me fit alors remarquer sa présence en me serrant étroitement dans ses bras, me réconfortant avec des paroles rassurantes.

–Chuuut... Ce n'est rien, mon amour. Juste un rêve. Ce n'est rien. Rendors-toi ! Tout va bien.

Je le serrai à mon tour et inspirai son odeur. Qu'elle était réconfortante ! Que je l'aimais, ainsi que son propriétaire ! Je plaquai mon visage contre son torse et me laissai bercer au rythme des notes que me fredonnait Edward. Au bout de quelques minutes, pourtant, Edward recula, à ma plus grande stupéfaction.

–Que se passe-t-il ?

–Les autres sont de retour de leur chasse. Il va falloir leur raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je baissai les yeux, repensant à ce que m'avait dit mon père. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu m'imposer un tel ultimatum ? Je l'aimais, mon père, j'aurais accepté qu'il se trouve une autre femme, lui, qu'elle vienne s'installer à la maison, manger à notre table, s'incruster dans nos vies.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que j'avais besoin d'entamer la mienne ?

–

Et alors, de ce chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ? Comment auriez-vous réagi à la place de Charlie ? Que va faire Bella, maintenant ?

J'attends vos avis avec impatience, alors pleaaaaase ! Review ! :D


	3. Chapitre 2 – Ne me quitte pas

**Bonsoir tout le monde :)**

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, mouvementé, mettant Jacob et Bella en face à face. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

Je me levai et gagnai la salle de bain sous le regard défait d'Edward. Il était peiné, cela se voyait sur son visage. J'entendis, sous la douche, les rires d'Emmett et je devinai qu'ils étaient tous rentrés, comme l'avait prévu Edward. Je sortis de la douche, rassénérée, m'habillai et restai quelques secondes encore dans la pièce, me promettant de ne pas pleurer, avant de rejoindre mon fiancé.

Il était debout contre la baie vitrée, jambes et bras croisés. Il me regardait. Je m'approchai de lui et le pris dans mes bras.

–Arrête de faire cette tête, le suppliai-je ! Souris-moi, s'il te plaît !

–Je détruis ta vie, murmura-t-il…

J'entendis à peine ces paroles, mais elles s'encrèrent en moi et me déchirèrent le cœur. Je fondis en larme malgré la promesse que je m'étais faite de ne pas pleurer. Edward gardait ses mains contre lui, me refusant une étreinte dont j'avais terriblement besoin. Je me sentis plus mal encore. Je commençai à trembler, cette scène ressemblant étrangement à celle qu'il m'avait déjà faite, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, peu de temps avant de me quitter.

–Bella ? Bella qu'est ce que tu as ?

Je tournai la tête. Mon regard était préoccupé et fuyant. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer et je tremblais de tout mon corps.

–Bella ! Qu'est-ce…

–Non, chuchotai-je. Non…

–Quoi, Bella ? Quoi ?

Ses mains emprisonnèrent le plus doucement possible mes poignets, en même temps que je me sentais défaillir. J'essayai de me dégager, de me séparer de lui, mais n'y parvenais pas. Il était si fort, comparé à moi qui était si faible…

–Bella…

Je voulais lui dire, je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas le droit. De me dire ça, de me quitter encore. Il m'avait promis ! Il fallait qu'il comprenne, qu'il se rende compte à quel point j'avais besoin de lui. Je devais lui dire, lui faire comprendre… comprendre… Je… Je…

Je m'effondrai dans un puis sans fond.

oOo

Je me réveillai – peu de temps après, qu'il me semblait – dans le grand canapé du salon. Toute la famille me regardait, inquiète. Edward était agenouillé par terre et me tenait par la main. Dès qu'il perçut que j'avais quitté l'inconscience, il se releva et commença à me questionner.

–Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je le regardai, essayant de me souvenir. Je ne trouvai d'abord aucune réponse à sa question, puis une vague de panique intense s'empara de moi, lorsque des images remontèrent à ma mémoire. La vague fut très vite remplacée par une autre de sérénité. Je fixai Jasper, stupéfiée par l'emprise qu'il avait sur mes émotions.

–Du calme, Bella. Tout va bien, me rassura-t-il.

J'inspirai fortement puis expirai, plus lentement.

–Bella, parle-moi, m'ordonna Edward ! Dis-moi !

Je ne savais ni que dire, ni que faire, me contentant de les regarder bêtement. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça devant les autres. Du fait qu'Edward voulait me quitter une nouvelle fois, la chose la plus horrible qui soit.

–Je ne sais pas, arrivai-je à prononcer.

Tous me regardèrent, peu convaincus. Je ne savais pas mieux mentir que la vieille, c'était certain. Carlisle s'approcha de moi, se mit à ma hauteur, prit mon poignet entre ses doigts et regarda sa montre.

–Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Tu t'es simplement évanouie. Edward t'a rattrapée avant que ta tête ne heurte le sol. Je m'inquiète juste de la cause de cet évanouissement. Si cela venait à se reproduire, je devrais aussitôt en être informé.

–Oui, lui répondis-je, doutant que cela devienne une habitude.

–Très bien !

Carlisle se releva et je m'assis. Je détournai les yeux lorsqu'ils croisèrent ceux d'Edward, ce que ce dernier ne manqua pas de remarquer. Je l'aperçus prendre un air exaspéré plus que perplexe, avant de se détourner de moi, contrarié.

–Je retourne à l'hôpital, annonça Carlisle. S'il y a le moindre problème, je veux que vous m'appeliez aussitôt.

–Bien sûr, répondit Edward.

Il s'était assis à côté de moi et avait passé sa main derrière ma taille.

–En ce qui nous concerne, Rose, Alice et moi, allons faire des courses, déclara Esmée.

–Emmett et moi venons avec vous.

Jasper ne me lâchait pas du regard. Emmett ne rechigna pas et ils partirent tous, me laissant seule avec Edward.

oOo

Je me levai, encore tremblante. Je me pris le gros orteille dans le pied de la table basse, ce qui m'arracha un léger cri de douleur. Je partis en avant, m'assurant une chute autrement plus douloureuse que le coup porté à mon orteille. Edward me rattrapa avant que je ne touche le sol. Je me trouvai, maintenant, contre son corps. Il me remit sur mes jambes, ne désserrant néanmoins pas son étreinte. Je me tournai contre lui mais n'osai pas le prendre dans mes bras. Je posai, à la place, mes mains contre son torse, ainsi que mon visage, et humai son odeur. Il enroula ses bras autour de mon dos et déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux.

–Tu m'as fait tellement peur.

–Tu m'en vois désolée.

–Ne le sois pas ! Tu n'y es pour rien.

Il s'arrêta de parler une seconde avant de reprendre.

–Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

Je réfléchis une seconde. Et si c'était faux ? Et si je m'étais trompée sur ses intentions, m'en voudrait-il ? Serait-il peiné ? Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je voulais être sûre de ses projets, ne voulant pas être une nouvelle fois prise de court, s'il venait à _essayer_ de s'en aller, une seconde fois. _Essayer_, oui, parce que, cette fois-ci, je ne le laisserai pas faire.

–Tu vas me quitter ?

Je levai à peine mon regard pour voir le sien se décomposer. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. A tout, sauf à cela.

–Bella, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je… Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de te quitter.

–Tu as eu les mêmes gestes, la même façon de me regarder, contrai-je !

–Bella, de quoi parles-tu ? Mon amour… Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens !

–Tu as dit que tu détruisais ma vie. Tu as eu les mêmes gestes, le même regard…

J'avais murmuré ces mots mais je savais néanmoins qu'il m'avait entendue. J'interprétai, à son silence, qu'il commençait aussi à comprendre la situation. Il reprit :

–Tu parles de… de…

–De quand tu m'as quittée. Quand tu t'en es allé…

Il resserra son étreinte. Je venais à nouveau de le faire souffrir. J'étais abominable, en cet instant, me sentais tout bonnement monstrueuse.

–Je suis désolé, s'excusa Edward, je ne voulais pas… Je ne savais pas…

–Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je n'aurai pas dû m'emballer aussi rapidement.

–Bien sûr que si, c'est évident. J'aurai dû…

–Edward…

–Bella ! Quand j'ai demandé à Carlisle pourquoi tu t'étais évanouie, il m'a répondu qu'il ne savait pas mais que la cause était peut-être due à un choc émotionnel violent. J'ai pensé que c'était à cause de ton père mais, en réalité, c'était ma faute, la mienne, parce que je n'ai pas fait attention. Je suis désolé.

Il me plaqua contre lui, me faisant comprendre, par ce geste, qu'il était hors de question que je lui réponde. La discussion, pour lui, était close. Alors, afin d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, je l'embrassai. Ses lèvres faisant pression sur les miennes, ainsi que son haleine dans ma bouche, c'était trop agréable. J'étais dans un autre monde, le nôtre, celui dans lequel rien d'autre que nous n'existait. Petit à petit, je perdis mes repères. Notre baiser s'approfondit, sa langue vint effleurer la commissure de mes lèvres, avant de rencontrer la mienne. J'agrippai sa nuque, raffermis notre étreinte, chaque centimètre de mon corps en réclamant plus. Soudainement, il s'arrêta et me repoussa vivement. La séparation fut rude et il me fallut quelques instants avant de pouvoir reprendre le cours de mes pensées.

Je levai la tête et perçus les cernes, sous les yeux d'Edward, d'un mauve inquiétant. Je les effleurai du bout des doigts et soupirai.

–Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il. J'irai chasser cette nuit.

Je savais que cela lui déplairait. Certes, il serait rassasié quelques jours peut-être deux semaines, avec de la chance. Néanmoins, il devrait se contenter de petites proies, le gros gibier se trouvant bien plus à l'est.

Je m'écartai de lui et me rendis à la cuisine, me servir un verre d'eau. Maintenant que la situation était réglée, entre Edward et moi, il fallait que je pense au conflit qui nous divisait, avec Charlie. Que pouvais-je bien faire pour le résoudre ? Charlie ne voulait plus me voir, ni me parler, à moins que je ne quitte l'homme que j'aimais. Je savais que si j'essayais d'arranger la situation, en passant à la maison, d'ici les prochains jours, il ne m'écouterait pas. Peut-être ne me laisserait-il même pas passer le pas de la porte.

–Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant, demandai-je à Edward, comme s'il détenait la solution miracle ?

Il comprit tout de suite de quoi je parlais. Je n'avais plus mon père. Il fallait que je prévienne ma mère, ainsi Jacob, de la décision que j'avais prise. Concernant Jacob, j'avais mis bien du temps avant de me décider. Je savais que je l'avais fait souffrir plus que de raison, en choisissant Edward, et qu'il ne souhaitait plus me parler. J'avais été faible, juste avant la bataille avec Victoria, de le laisser croire en la possibilité d'un « nous ». Néanmoins, cela avait toujours été Edward et le serait toujours. Lorsque Jake l'avait compris, il m'en avait voulu et je savais qu'il n'allait pas me pardonner ce qu'il considérait être de ma part une véritable trahison. Malgré cela, je m'étais quand même décidée à lui dire que j'allais me marier avec Edward. Il avait le droit de savoir et même si, durant un temps, j'avais essayé de me persuader du contraire, je m'étais rendue compte que ce n'était que par lâcheté, que je me serais tue. Je ne voulais pas qu'il découvre mes projets par la bouche d'un autre. Il avait droit à un minimum de considération de ma part je le lui devais bien.

–Carlisle va aller parler à ton père, après son service. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va lui dire exactement mais il veut essayer d'arranger les choses entre lui et toi. Et puis, dès qu'Alice sera revenue, elle va t'emmener dans toutes les boutiques de Seattle, histoire de choisir ta robe de mariée.

Je grimaçai à cette simple idée.

–Après cela, nous nous marierons. Nous irons nous installer en Alaska où nous pourrons vivre heureux, toi et moi, après que nous ayons procédé à ta transformation. Tout va bien se passer, Bella, crois-moi ! Je n'accepterai jamais que tu sois malheureuse, ajouta-t-il, tout en venant me serrer dans ses bras. Tu mérites le meilleur et je ferai tout pour que tu l'obtiennes, pour que tu soies comblée. Je t'aime.

Je plongeai mon visage dans le creux de son cou et souris. Je le serrai étroitement et déposai un baiser sur sa joue, avant de laisser ma bouche dériver très chastement jusqu'à son oreille.

–Merci, murmurai-je.

Nous restâmes longuement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Edward nous avait couchés sur le canapé. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard – ou peut-être deux – que je relevai la tête et le regardai, peu sûre qu'il apprécie ce que j'avais à lui dire.

–Il faut que j'aille voir Jake, déclarai-je sur un ton précautionneux.

Edward soupira et desserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur ma taille, signe qu'il n'approuvait pas et qu'il allait tenter de m'en dissuader. Je commençai à vraiment bien le connaître et je pouvais avec certitude anticiper sa réaction.

–Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit…

Je le coupai avant qu'il ne me sorte un argument qui ferait flancher mes intentions. Il m'avait fallu tant de temps pour me convaincre, il était hors de question que je renonce maintenant, qu'importent les raisons qu'il plaçait dans ses objections.

–Il faut que j'y aille et que je lui parle.

Il me regarda longuement, réfléchissant, me serrant à nouveau dans ses bras. Il regarda un point quelconque au plafond et finit par accepter, sous ces recommandations :

–Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la frontière et tu prends le téléphone portable.

Afin de le remercier de ne pas en avoir fait toute une histoire, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

oOo

Nous partîmes tous les deux, à bord de sa Volvo, en direction de la Push. Je n'avais pas prévenu Jake de ma venue et priai donc pour qu'il ne soit pas absent. Edward me déposa à la limite qui lui était autorisée, m'embrassa et me laissa m'éloigner à pied (non sans m'avoir rappelé quelques règles de sécurité). Il n'y avait que deux kilomètres qui me séparaient de jusque chez Billy mais cela me prit presque quarante minutes pour rallier la voiture à la cabane. Malgré tout ce temps, j'avais à peine pu réfléchir à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à Jake.

En arrivant chez lui, je pris ma respiration un grand coup et frappai à leur porte. Billy vint m'ouvrir et m'invita à entrer. Il m'adressa un regard noir. « Heureusement que les regards ne tuent pas, » pensai-je je serai morte, à n'en pas douter. Quelqu'un avait dû le prévenir de la nouvelle avant mon arrivée. Mon père ? Cela ne m'étonnait en rien.

–Est-ce que Jacob est ici ?

Il m'indiqua sa chambre, sans un mot, et je m'y rendis, murmurant un petit « merci », à peine audible. Je n'eus pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit, devant moi. Jacob était furieux et je maudis Billy de lui avoir lâché le morceau. Il se contenait, néanmoins, et m'invita à entrer.

Il ferma la porte, dès que je fus à l'intérieur.

–Alors, commença-t-il fortement ? Tu vas te marier avec la sangsue ?

–Jake… Je suis désolée que tu l'aies appris de cette façon !

–Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé, que ce soit toi qui me l'apprennes ?

Je sentis du mépris dans sa voix, de la rancœur et des déceptions énormes. Il fallait que je le résonne mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Chaque mot pouvait avoir l'effet d'une bombe, sur lui.

–Jake, je l'aime, tu…

–Moi aussi, tu m'aimes !

–Nous en avons déjà parlé, Jake, rétorquai-je.

–Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus, bon dieu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus, hein, Bella ? C'est un monstre ! Il te rendra malheureuse ! Il t'abandonnera dès qu'il en aura marre de toi ! C'est ça que tu veux ? C'est ainsi que tu vois ton _éternité _?

Il avait joué sur ce dernier mot, voulant le rendre mauvais. Oui, une _éternité _sans Edward ne pourrait être qu'un enfer. Je ne me laissais néanmoins pas démonter. Au contraire, j'étais, moi-même, de plus en plus en contrariée.

–Jake…

–Il s'amuse avec toi et toi, tu es tombée dans son piège !

–Arrête !

Il s'approcha de moi, prit mon visage entre ses mains et l'approcha dangereusement du sien. Je devinai instantanément ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Non, il ne devait pas ! Il n'avait pas le droit de m'embrasser, pas cette fois. Cela ne ferait que nous faire souffrir d'avantage, tous les deux. Je n'avais néanmoins pas la force de le repousser et ses doigts étaient fermement aggripés à ma mâchoire, me faisant affreusement mal. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et murmura :

–Je ne le laisserai pas détruire ta vie. Je ne laisserai pas faire ce mariage, tu m'entends ? Je le tuerai s'il le faut, mais jamais je ne le laisserai faire ! Jamais !

Je ne pus pas lui répondre. Ses lèvres vinrent écorcher les miennes, les obligèrent à lui céder un passage. Je me débatis frénétiquement mais n'arrivai à rien. Je me sentis bouger et mon dos fut comprimé contre le mur, derrière moi. Sa main gauche réduisait toujours ma mâchoire en miette. Sa main droite, en revanche, vint se poser sur ma hanche.

–Ééék, aêêête, bafouillai-je dans sa bouche…

J'essayai de le frapper, de lui placer un coup de genoux bien placé mais il l'avait anticipé et réussit à l'éviter. Néanmoins, cela l'avait sans doute fait réfléchir car il me relâcha et recula d'un pas. Son regard était toujours aussi noir de colère et je savais qu'il n'en avait pas fini.

–Je tuerai ta maudite sangsue, Bella. Qu'importent les conséquences !

En cet instant, j'eus peur. Je savais que ces mots n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Puis, la colère, l'indignation reprient le dessus. Je lui envoyai la gifle du siècle, en compensation de ce qu'il venait de m'infliger (mon visage me faisait encore mal). Puis, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il me la renvoya, me projetant au sol. Ma tête heurta sa table de chevet. Une douleur lancinante, différente de celle que j'avais ressentie entre l'étau des doigts de Jake, traversa mon crâne. Il me fallut quelques instants pour reprendre mes esprits. L'une des premières choses que je remarquai était qu'un liquide chaud se répandait le long de ma nuque. La seconde était que Jacob essayait de m'aider à me relever. Je ne me laissai néanmoins pas faire. Je le repoussai et réussis à me relever sans son intervention. Malgré cela, ma tête me tournait et je n'étais pas persuadée de pouvoir tenir longtemps sur mes deux jambes. Je tenais cependant à lui dire ces mots :

–C'est pour cette raison, Jake, que je l'ai choisi, lui ! Il ne me fait pas la morale. Il accepte mes choix et mes décisions. Il ne me force en rien, lui. Il ne m'a jamais broyé la mâchoire comme tu viens de le faire. Il est tendre, alors que toi, tu n'es qu'une brute…

–Bella, je… je suis désolé.

–J'en doute, vois-tu !

–Bella…

–Non, Jake ! Je m'en vais ! Tu m'excuseras mais je ne veux plus te revoir. Pas dans ces conditions !

–Bella…

–Adieu, Jacob !

–Non, attends, je suis désolé ! Ne t'en va pas !

Je ne l'écoutais plus. J'étais déjà dehors. Je me ruai en direction de la route, lorsque je fus prise de vertiges. Je ne pouvais pas aller retrouver Edward. Il ne résisterait pas à l'odeur de mon sang. Je ne pouvais pas l'appeler, non plus, car je savais qu'il arriverait en courrant, afin de s'attaquer à Jake. Le pacte serait rompu et ce serait la guerre.

Jake et les Quileutes ne demandaient d'ailleurs que ça.

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Serait-ce le début d'une guerre ou les actes de Jake resteront-ils sans conséquences ?

Je n'attends que vos commentaires :)

Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ensuite ? Des avis ?


	4. Chapitre 3 – Commotion cérébrale

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)**

Revoici donc un nouveau chapitre, pas si anodin que ça puisqu'il nous prépare à la suite. Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

–

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Commotion cérébrale**_

Sachant que je ne pouvais pas rester là indéfiniment et qu'il fallait maintenant que j'agisse, je sortis mon téléphone portable de ma poche et composai un numéro. Angela me répondit après seulement deux sonneries. Mon nom dût s'afficher sur son écran car elle ne me demanda pas qui était à l'appareil.

–Salut, Bella !

–Angela, bredouillai-je…

–Bella ? Ca va ?

J'hésitai, durant une seconde, à lui mentir. Je pouvais lui répondre que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas à se faire de souci, mais ma demande à venir allait lui mettre la puce à l'orielle. Je décidai donc d'être franche, avec elle.

–Non, pas vraiment. Tu peux venir me chercher ? Je suis à La Push. Je… Je suis blessée.

–Ô mon Dieu, Bella… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive tout de suite !

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Ne pouvant plus marcher, je m'assis contre un arbre, le long de la route, et attendis. Je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé, aux répercussions que les agissements de Jake auraient sur le pacte. Je craignais qu'Edward perde son sang froid, ainsi qu'Emmett et Alice. Edward parce que j'avais été blessée, Emmett parce qu'il avait envie de se défouler, et Alice parce qu'elle n'avait sans doute rien vu venir, en raison de la nature des loups.

Angela arriva quelques vingt minutes plus tard, dans le break familial de ses parents. Elle sortit de la voiture et vint agripper mon bras afin de m'aider à me relever. Elle observa mes cheveux, en prit une mèche entre ses doigts et les retira vivement. Du sang s'était déposé sur eux et je devinai qu'elle devait avoir vu ma blessure. Je n'osai imaginer ce à quoi elle pouvait ressembler.

–Ô mon Dieu, Bella… Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?

–Je t'expliquerai. Tu peux m'emmener à l'hôpital, s'il te plaît ?

–Tout de suite !

Elle m'aida à monter dans le véhicule, reprit sa place, remit le moteur en marche et nous conduisit loin de la Push. Sur le chemin, elle ne cessa de me poser de questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé et, bien que je ne lui avouai pas le pourquoi, je finis par lui lâcher que j'avais eu une altercation avec Jacob. Je lui spécifiai que c'était en partie un accident (le meuble n'avait qu'à pas se trouver là), mais le fait que Jake ait levé la main sur moi rendait, selon elle, cet accident très volontaire.

–La dernière fois que j'ai vu Jacob Black en ville, il avait pris au moins vingt centimètres et triplé de volume, par rapport à sa taille et à son poids, un an auparavant. Je n'ose imaginer ce que c'est de se prendre une gifle de sa part… Tu comptes porter plainte ?

–Non, lui répondis-je.

–Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé Edward ? Il aurait pu venir te chercher, non ?

–J'avais un peu peur pour Jake, en fait. Edward peut se montrer très protecteur et… rancunier.

…et le pacte aurait été rompu, avais-je failli ajouter.

–Je comprends. Il est vrai qu'Edward tient beaucoup à toi. Cela se voit. Enfin… avant que nous ne finssions le lycée, tout du moins. Aujourd'hui, on ne vous voit plus beaucoup, mais avant… la façon dont Edward te regardait… je ne sais pas si tu t'en rendais compte, mais c'était très particulier. Je n'avais jamais vu ça, avant, à part dans les films. Lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur toi, il avait toujours l'air heureux, en adoration. On aurait dit qu'il gravitait autour de toi et toi, de ton côté, toutes les vingt secondes, tu avais une petite attention pour lui. Tu lui serrais la main, le poignet, tu lui souriais. Lorsqu'il n'était pas exactement devant toi, tu te retournais, le regardais et lui souriais légèrement, comme vérifiant qu'il soit bien là, qu'il ne se soit pas eclipsé. Et puis, parfois, ajouta-t-elle, moins sûre d'elle… il te regardait comme s'il… enfin… c'était assez étrange. Comme s'il voulait… te manger. On aurait dit qu'il salivait.

Je levai un sourcil à la fois interrogateur et amusé. En effet, elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison, concernant sa dernière affirmation. Néanmoins, cela m'étonnait de voir qu'elle nous avait à ce point observé. Il était étrange de se dire qu'elle avait décrypté chacun de nos faits et gestes. Je voyais parfaitement la façon qu'avait Edward de me regarder, comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Néanmoins, mon comportement m'avait échappé. Je ne savais pas que j'agissais ainsi, avec lui, inconsciemment. Edward devait l'avoir remarqué, lui, et devait grandement apprécier.

Nous arrivâmes enfin sur le parking de l'hôpital. Angela s'arrêta, nous descendîmes et elle vint prendre mon bras, histoire de me soutenir jusque dans le hall d'accueil. Carlisle se trouvait là, en compagnie d'un autre médecin (à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un infirmier). Il était dos à moi mais il dut percevoir mon odeur car il se retourna avant qu'Angela n'ait eu le temps de l'appeler. Il se rapprocha, délaissant son collègue, et ses doigts fins soulevèrent mon menton. Ce simple touché me tira un tressaillement de douleur, à la fois de ma mâchoire, ainsi que de ma nuque.

–Bella ? Que s'est-il passé, demanda-t-il ? Où est Edward ?

–Je suis tombée sur la tête.

Angela se râcla la gorge. Je lui fis les gros yeux, ce que Carlisle ne loupa évidemment pas de remarquer. Il ne posa néanmoins pas de question, pour le moment. Il m'emmena dans une salle d'examen.

Je savais que j'étais pâle – si ce n'est translucide – et je transpirai à grosse goutte. Je me sentais épuisée, à bout de souffle, et le sol semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de bouger. Carlisle me tenait fermement, comprenant que si je ne m'asseillais pas bientôt, il devrait gérer les séquelles d'une seconde chute.

Nous entrâmes dans une sale étrange – une énorme boîte était accrochée au plafond – et Carlisle me demanda de m'asseoir sur la table d'examen. Il tâta différentes parties de ma boîte crânienne. Il me posa des questions sur mes impressions ainsi que sur la douleur.

–Tu as des maux de tête ?

–Oui.

–Des vertiges ?

–Oui. Et je me sens nauséeuse.

–Très bien. Bella, je sais que je n'ai normalement pas le droit de m'occuper de ton cas, du fait que tu es la fiancée d'Edward. Je devrais, normalement, laisser agir l'un de mes confrères. Néanmoins, ils sont occupés, en ce moment, et tes symptômes m'ont l'air assez sérieux pour ne pas être pris à la légère. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai que tu me laisses faire une radio.

–Il n'y a pas de problème pour moi, répondis-je.

Carlisle acquiesça. Il me demanda de retirer mon pull-over et je compris pourquoi il m'avait demandé mon autorisation. J'étais pudique et je devinai qu'il m'aurait été plus aisé de le faire devant quelqu'un d'autre. Néanmoins, il me tendit une blouse.

–Je vais prendre une radio de ton crâne, ainsi que de la base de ta nuque. Garde tes épaules dénudées, s'il te plaît, et couche-toi !

Je m'éxecutai. J'enlevai mon pull et cachai mon corps derrière la blouse que je coinçai sous mes bras. Ainsi, elle recouvrait ma poitrine. Je m'allongeai et Carlisle vint correctement positionner ma tête. Ses doigts froids me firent du bien et je m'imaginai un instant qu'il s'agissait de ceux d'Edward. Ensuite, il plaça l'appareil au dessus de ma tête et m'expliqua comment cela allait se passer.

–Nous allons faire une radio de face et une de profil. Ensuite, nous ferons celle de ta nuque. Il faut impérativement que tu restes tranquille. Ne bouge surtout pas. Si tu penses y arriver, respire doucement. La radiographie ne prend que trois petites secondes.

–Très bien.

Carlisle alla se cacher derrière une vitre de protection. Quelques instants passèrent et il revint. Je n'avais strictement rien senti.

–Essaye de pivoter ta tête à quatre-vingt-dix degrés sur ta gauche, s'il te plaît.

J'essayai mais ne parvint qu'à atteindre un petit quarante-cinq.

–On va essayer autrement. Allonge-toi sur le côté, voilà.

En quelques instants, je me retrouvai en position fœtale, devant mon futur beau-père. Je trouvais cette situation plus que dégradante et je regrettai, durant un instant, de ne pas avoir attendu que l'un de ses confrères se libère. J'avais toujours détesté les hôpitaux, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Je haïssais être faible, me montrer en spectacle, ainsi. Je me sentais diminuée.

Lorsque la seconde radio fut faite, je dus me remettre sur le dos et arrêter de respirer. Carlisle vint déplacer la machine et la troisième radio fut rapidement prise.

–Nous en avons fini, ici, Bella. Il va néanmoins falloir que je nettoie ta plaie et que je te place des agrafes. Je te laisse te rhabiller. Rejoins-moi dehors, lorsque tu auras terminé !

Je m'éxecutai, me relevai difficilement et le rejoignis. Il m'entraina dans son burreau et sortit une trousse de premiers soins. Sur son burreau, je pouvais percevoir mes radios. Je me doutais du fait qu'il les avait déjà examinées.

–Angela est partie, me dit-il, une fois que je fus assise. Je l'ai croisée, dans le couloir. Un problème avec ses parents, apparemment. Elle te souhaite un prompt rétablissement.

Je secouai la tête mais me rendis compte que je n'aurai pas dû. J'eus droit à de nouveaux élancements, en plus de nouveaux vertiges. Je gémis faiblement et passai une main sur mon front.

–Tout va bien, Bella ?

–Oui, mentis-je. Et Edward, demandai-je ? Je suppose qu'il n'est plus entrain de m'attendre aux abords de la frontière ?

–Il est dehors, dans sa voiture. Il attend que tu… sentes moins fort.

Cette fois, je me retins de tout hochement de tête. Carlisle dégagea les cheveux de ma blessure et me demanda de pencher ma tête en avant. Avec une grande délicatesse, il nettoya la plaie et la désinfecta. Puis, il m'annonça qu'il allait me faire une anesthésie locale, afin de placer les agrafes. Cette fois-ci, je crus que je rendais tout ce que contenait mon estomac. Carlisle allait me planter une aiguille dans la tête ! Je ressentis un léger pincement mais la douleur s'estompa rapidement. Tout en travaillant, Carlisle m'exposa ses conclusions.

–Tu souffres d'une commotion cérébrale. Légère, néanmoins. Tu ne gardes pas de lésions cérébrales et tu n'auras pas besoin de suivre de traitement, à l'exception de paracétamol, lorsque l'anesthésie prendra fin. Néanmoins, je veux que tu portes une minerve, ces prochains jours, afin d'éviter tout mouvement brusque. Enfin, repos et calme. J'y veillerai.

Je baissai la tête. Une minerve, rien que ça ! Je ne pourrai plus faire un pas sans qu'Alice, Edward ou encore Esmée me tiennent la main ou me demandent si je ne devrai pas me ménager.

–Et maintenant, si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé, continua mon médecin ?

–Je me suis prise le pied dans une chaise et je suis tombée contre un meuble.

Carlisle soupira et je remarquai qu'il était quelque peu fâché.

–Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, Bella, c'est que tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Certes, ton état n'est pas critique. Néanmoins, tu es tombée en arrière, et tu t'es ouverte. J'ajoute à cela que si le choc s'était produit quatre centimètre plus bas, à peine plus à gauche, ce ne serait pas ton crâne, qui aurait pris, mais tes cervicales. Bella, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que tu aurais pu t'énuquer. Au mieux, tétraplégie et chaise roulante à vie et au pire : la mort.

J'étais choquée qu'il me dise cela ainsi. C'était injuste. Je ne voulais pas connaître ces détails. Le ton qu'il avait employé était cassant et je me sentis comme une petite fille que l'on grondait.

–Pourquoi me dîtes-vous cela, Carlisle ?

–Parce que ce qu'il t'est arrivé n'est de loin pas à prendre à la légère, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce. Parce que cela aurait pu être très grave et que tu me mens. Je te pose deux fois la même question et j'ai droit à deux réponses différentes, dont aucune qui ne soit plausible. Tu as plusieurs hématomes. Un au niveau de ta pommette, ainsi que d'autres, plus petits, à la mâchoire. Cinq, Bella. Quatre à ta gauche, un à ta droite. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il s'agit d'empruntes de doigts.

J'étais incapable de mentir avec un tant soit peu de brio et cela me rendait furax. Il fallait toujours que quelque chose, un fait, une parole, mes rougissements ou de stupides bleus viennent affirmer le contraire de ce que je racontais.

Du fait que je ne lui répondais pas, Carlisle finit par abandonner (sachant sans doute qu'Edward aurait moins de mal à me délier la langue). Il me passa une minerve autour du coup et m'aida à me relever, tout en continuant à me faire des recommandations sur mes prochains agissements. Pas de geste brusque, ni d'effort poussé, etc.

Il finit son service avec moi. Nous regagnâmes le parking ensemble, dans lequel je vis, en passant, la voiture d'Edward. Carlisle suivit mon regard puis me dit de son ton calme :

–Il nous rejoindra après, dès que tu te seras lavée. Tout le monde a quitté villa.

Il m'ouvrit la porte de la Mercedes et je grimpai. J'étais gênée de tant d'attention. Je n'étais pas à l'article de la mort, non plus, enfin… selon Carlisle, ça n'était pas passé loin.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa quelques minutes plus tard. La maison était effectivement vide. Je montai dans la chambre à Edward (qui était aussi la mienne, à présent), refermai la porte derrière moi, me déshabillai, enlevai ma minerve – Carlisle me l'avait permis, tant que je ne poussai pas mes limites trop loin – tournai le robinet de la cabine de douche et plongeai mon corps dans l'eau bouillante. Je me nettoyai les cheveux tout en regardant l'eau s'échappant par la canalisation, dont la couleur était rouille. J'avais eu droit à quatre agrafes pour m'être ouverte. L'anesthésiant ne faisait presque plus effet et elles me faisaient un mal de chien. Je n'allai néanmoins pas me plaindre, ce n'était pas mon genre. Une fois propre et sentant la fraise, je sortis de la douche, m'enroulai autour d'une serviette de bain, remis ma minerve et quittai la pièce emplie de vapeur d'eau. Edward se trouvait assis sur le lit. Colérique, haineux et à la fois angoissé et peiné. M'en voulait-il ? Pire ? S'en voulait-il ?

Je pris les habits qui se trouvaient près de la commode – je ne doutais pas un seul instant du fait que c'était lui qui les avait posés là – et allai retourner dans la salle de bain, quand ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Je sursautai, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il utilise sa vitesse vampirique. Puis, je le sentis respirer l'odeur de mes cheveux rapidement. Il m'embrassa le haut du crâne et descendit vers mon oreille, à une vitesse déconcertante.

–Que s'est-il passé, me demanda-t-il ?

–Trois fois rien.

Je ne voulais pas lui avouer ce que Jake avait fait. Je ne voulais surtout pas créer une guerre. Et pourquoi était-ce toujours à moi qu'arrivait ce genre de problèmes ? Pourquoi était-ce vers moi que l'on venait toujours poser des questions ?

–Je ne me contenterai pas de cette réponse, j'espère que tu t'en rends bien compte. Tout le monde t'attend en bas. Ils veulent une petite explication et moi aussi.

Je soupirai, sachant très bien que je n'arriverai pas à me défiler. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était essayer de minimiser la situation, afin qu'ils laissent tous couler l'affaire.

–Laisse-moi m'habiller et je descends tout de suite !

Je me dégageai de son emprise, lorsqu'il m'attrapa par le bras et me fit revenir en sa direction. Il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, fourragea d'une main dans mes cheveux et s'empara de ma taille avec l'autre.

Eh bien… _Monsieur_ avait revu ses règles de bonnes conduites à la baisse !

Il se dégagea d'un coup, ce qui, dans un premier temps, me surprit. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre que sa soif devait être décuplée, du fait que j'avais une partie du cerveau à l'air. Quand bien même la plaie était nettoyée, je n'oubliais pas qu'Edward avait un odorat très developpé.

Lorsque je relevai la tête vers lui, il détourna son regard du mien.

–On t'attend en bas, me dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Je m'habillai rapidement et ajustai ma minerve. J'étais obligée de le leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé alors autant le faire au plus vite. Je descendis les escaliers et vis que tout le monde était effectivement entrain de m'attendre. Ils étaient sûrs, j'en étais persuadée, que tout avait un rapport avec les Quileutes, que je ne m'étais pas blessée toute seule. Cela se voyait dans leur regard, ainsi que dans la frénésie d'Emmett. Il souhaitait la bagarre plus que tout.

Je percevais de l'interrogation dans les yeux de Carlisle, de l'inquiétude dans ceux d'Esmée, de la colère dans ceux de Edward ainsi que de Jasper. Rose était presque indifférente à la situation, ce qui ne me choqua pas outre mesure. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir le regard à Alice elle m'avait littéralement sauté dessus.

–Oh, Bella… Je suis désolée de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Il faut tout que tu nous racontes ! C'est de la faute de ce Jacob, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, ce que je n'aime pas ces chiens, on ne peut rien prévoir avec eux ! En tout cas, si c'est lui qui t'a fait du mal…

–Alice, la coupai-je…

–Oh, Bella, excuse-moi ! Tu as mal quelque part ?

–Non.

Mensonge. J'avais véritablement mal mais je ne voulais pas leur faire part de ma faiblesse.

–Carlisle, nous n'aurions pas de la morphine quelque part, demanda Alice, comme si je lui avais répondu que si ?

–Alice, implorai-je, cette fois-ci…

–Alice, laisse-la respirer, s'enquit juste Carlisle !

–Très bien, souffla-t-elle…

Elle se tourna dans ma direction, me prit par la main et m'entraina au centre du salon. Je m'assis et Edward vint me rejoindre, me tenir l'autre main, entrelacer nos doigts. Ils attendaient tous. Je commençai mon petit récit mais, avant, je voulais juste m'assurer d'une chose.

–Promettez-moi, tous, de ne pas vous mettre en colère et de commettre un acte irréfléchi qui pourrait être dangereux pour le reste de la famille.

Ils me regardèrent surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je commence la discussion ainsi.

–Surtout toi, dis-je, en me retournant vers Edward.

–Bella…

–Promets-le moi, insistai-je !

Il me serra contre lui et, à contrecœur, me murmura :

–Je te le promets.

Tous en firent de même, alors je continuai.

–Quand je suis arrivée à La Push, Billy et Jacob avaient déjà été prévenus, pour le mariage. Mon père devait sans doute avoir appelé Billy, afin de lui faire part de la nouvelle. Billy en a parlé Jake qui, à l'heure qu'il est, a sans doute mis le reste de la tribu au courant…

J'expliquai la situation en version censurée (ou, du moins, le plus possible), resserrant ma prise autour de la main d'Edward, lorsque je percevais un grognement provenant du fond de lui-même. Parfois, cela le calmait, parfois pas.

–Ensuite Jacob a commencé à me dire des choses horribles sur nous. Il s'est mis en colère, et… enfin… il a plus ou moins perdu le contrôle.

A ce moment-là, je parlai plus particulièrement à mon fiancé qu'aux autres. Je commençai à stresser mais je sentis presque aussitôt une vague de calme m'envahir. Discrètement, je souris à Jasper. Edward, en revanche, paraissait de plus en plus nerveux.

–Il a muté, Bella ? Tu as été… victime de sa mutation ?

–Non.

–Bella…

–Je ne te mens pas, Edward. Laisse-moi finir ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Jacob a… il est devenu… violent. Enfin, non, c'est juste qu'il ne contrôle pas sa force. Il ne se rendait pas compte de… du fait qu'il me faisait mal. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Edward se releva et ce ne fut plus de l'anxiété, que je vis, en lui, mais de la fureur.

–Bien sûr que si, Bella ! Tout est sa faute ! Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Les éléments commencent à s'enchainer, là. Le ton est monté, entre vous, et il a perdu la maîtrise de son self-contrôle. Il a placé sa main sous ta mâchoire et l'a serrée au point de te laisser des marques et il t'a embrassée. Il y a encore son odeur sur tes lèvres, c'est insupportable. Mais tu t'es très certainement débattue et il t'a frappée, d'où l'hématôme, sous ton œil. Tu es tombée et t'es cognée contre un quelconque objet, n'est-ce pas ?

–Edward, calme-toi, lui asséna Carlisle !

–C'est cela, alors, redemanda mon fiancé ?

–Plus ou moins, oui, admis-je.

–Plus ou moins ? C'est à dire ? C'est allé plus loin, encore ? Quel affront ce bâtard t'a-t-il épargné ?

–Edward, m'énervai-je !

–Quoi, Bella ? Les injures lui sont réservées, c'est ça ? « Sangsues », « buveurs de sang », « monstres », ma famille et moi avons eu droit à l'intégralité du dictionnaire des insultes. J'ai dû tout accepter, de lui, toutes les pensées qu'il a eues à ton égard, toutes ses provocations. J'en ai assez, Bella, assez de devoir rester passif alors qu'il se permet les coups les plus bas. N'a-t-il donc aucune dignité ?

–Edward, maintenant, ça suffit, tonna Esmée ! Ne vois-tu donc pas que tu blesses Bella, avec tes paroles ?

Il me regarda attentivement et finis par revenir s'asseoir, pas calmé pour autant.

–Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, Edward, c'est que je suis en grande partie responsable de ses actes. Non ! Ne me coupe pas ! Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que j'essaye toujours de faire pour le mieux, avec Jake, mais cela finit toujours par se retourner contre moi. Je m'y prends mal, à chaque fois. A chaque fois, je… je fais souffrir l'un de vous. Si ce n'est pas lui, c'est toi, et inversement. Ce n'est pas à lui de s'en vouloir. En réalité, c'est à moi. J'ai essayé de couper les ponts avec lui, mais je pensais qu'il avait le droit de savoir, autrement que par la retransmission des infos de Charlie par Billy. Malheureusement, je suis arrivée juste trop tard.

–Il t'a frappé, Bella, rien ne peut excuser cela, déclara-t-il d'un ton que je pouvais qualifier de meurtri.

–Uniquement parce que je l'ai frappé.

–Quoi ?

–Je l'ai frappé. Je sais qu'il n'a pas dû sentir grand chose, mais cela a dû lui faire de l'effet car il m'a retourné le coup. Si je ne l'avais pas fait... Où est-ce que tu vas, demandai-je, lorsqu'il se releva et fit mine de prendre sa veste ?

–Je ne vais pas laisser passer ça, me répondit-il.

–Si, Edward, tu as tout intérêt.

–Bella…

–Tu me l'as promis !

Je savais qu'il ne romprait pas une promesse qu'il m'avait faite et c'était pour cela que je la lui avais arrachée, quand bien même j'avais dû utiliser le chantage. Il se rassit, furieux, et je me décidai à leur raconter la fin de l'histoire, afin de clore cette conversation houleuse.

–Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de rentrer à la voiture couverte de sang, alors j'ai appelé Angela, pour qu'elle vienne me chercher et qu'elle m'emmène à hôpital.

–Tu aurais dû m'appeler ! Me prévenir, au moins ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

–Et que tu franchisses la frontière ? Que tu rompes le traité et que tu te fasses tuer par eux ? Ils ne demandent que ça ! Tous ! Ils veulent ta mort plus que tout ! La tienne ! Pas celles de ta famille, Edward, mais uniquement la tienne !

–Bella…

–Jacob va essayer de te faire du mal. Il me l'a dit, me l'a même promis ! Il a dit qu'il ferait tout pour que notre mariage n'ait pas lieu, pour que tu disparaisses de ma vie. Il est prêt à tuer pour y parvenir !

Edward me serra contre lui d'une force inouïe, ne me laissant pas continuer mon argumentation qui aurait pu se prolonger durant plusieurs minutes.

–Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le laisserai pas faire ! Je ne le laisserai pas nous séparer. Nous partirons, s'il le faut.

–Non, Edward !

–Carlisle, s'étonna-t-il ?

–Il faut que nous puissions parler aux Quileutes et que nous essayions de calmer les choses.

–Je ne pense pas qu'ils acceptent une rencontre.

–C'est pourtant la seule chose à faire. Pour qu'enfin ils nous laissent, ou plutôt qu'ils vous laissent tranquilles. Nous n'avons jamais commis une erreur. Eux, ils en ont commises deux.

Carlisle proposa un vote. Avec Carlisle, se trouva notamment Rosalie et Jasper. Esmée, Alice et Edward s'inquiétaient de ce qu'il pourrait se passer au cours d'un entretient et préféraient partir. J'étais de l'avis de Carlisle. Nous ne pourrions pas toujours fuir. De plus, une fois transformée, ce n'était pas la distance qui nous empêcherait d'être traqués par la meute. Emmett n'accepta aucunement de battre en retraite. Et j'étais sûre qu'il espérait pouvoir coller une trempe aux loups.

Je ne voulais aucunement qu'ils se battent mais seulement qu'ils se parlent, qu'ils trouvent un arrangement à l'amiable.

A la fin du vote, après que tout le monde ait changé trois fois d'opinion, Carlisle quitta la pièce, téléphoner à Sam Uley, le chef de la meute. Il revint à peine plus tard.

–Les loups-garous pensent aussi que nous devons parler. Ils nous attendent, ce soir, dans le grand champ.

Le grand champ n'était autre que le champ utilisé pour les parties de base-ball. Je n'étais pas rassurée. La seule et unique fois que je m'y étais rendue, cela s'était mal terminé.

–Bella viendra avec nous, ajouta Carlisle.

–Hors de question, rétorqua subitement Edward !

–Ne discute pas ! Elle restera près de toi et d'Alice. Vous ne la lâcherez pas d'une semelle. Vous resterez tous les trois en retrait. Emmett et Jasper, vous ne vous éloignerez pas trop non plus, qu'on puisse parer à une éventuelle attaque. J'irai devant, leur parler avec Esmée.

Je redoutai cette nuit. Et si cela se passait mal ? Et si Jake mettait son plan à exécution ? J'en mourrai ! J'en étais persuadée.

Jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans Edward.

–

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Avez-vous quelque chose à redire ?

Comment pensez-vous que va se passer la rencontre, qui est pour le chapitre prochain ? Mouvementée ? Simplement mais efficacement ?

A bientôt et à vos claviers !

Merci à **littleangelordevil93**, ainsi qu'à **lapiaf8**, pour vos deux commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir :) Je n'en demande pas plus !


	5. Chapitre 4 – Prise de position

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)**

Merci à Ag, lapiaf8, ainsi que rose d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre. :)

Lapiaf8, ne te pose plus de questions. N'essaye pas de joindre les deux histoires, elles sont assez similaires, surtout au début. J'ai néanmoins contrôlé que je n'avais pas inversé les prologues, ce n'est pas le cas. Tout est juste. Laisse simplement l'histoire continuer, c'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant. )

Bonne lecture !

–

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Prise de position**_

La nuit arriva plus vite que ce que j'aurai cru possible. Durant toute la journée, je n'avais fait que penser à la confrontation qui se profilait à l'horizon. Je craignais pour la vie d'Edward, alors que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de réellement s'en faire. Lorsque je lui demandai si la situation le préoccupait, il me répondit négativement, avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.

Au crépuscule, Edward vint me trouver dans notre chambre. Je me levai et rejoignis la famille, prête, dans le salon. Je remarquai que l'atmosphère était plus tendue que précédemment. Se rendaient-ils enfin compte de la situation ou m'avaient-ils tous cachés leur inquiétude, jusqu'à maintenant ?

Alice était concentrée et je savais qu'elle se battait afin de percevoir quelque chose, un tout petit fragement de la soirée, mais c'était peine perdue.

–Il est l'heure, déclara Carlisle. Allons-y !

Edward me prit sur son dos et nous partîmes tous ensemble. Nous traversâmes la forêt sans un bruit. Le vent froid qui fouettait mon visage eut la vertu de m'aider à respirer. Avant d'arriver au grand champ, Edward me posa à terre. Il m'embrassa, caressa ma joue et murmura :

–Reste près de moi, quoiqu'il se passe ! Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, ne t'éloigne pas !

Je lui promis et nous rejoignîmes les autres.

Alice se rapprocha de nous. Les loups étaient de l'autre côté du champ, sous forme humaine, et j'essayai de me persuader que cela avait un but diplomatique. Sam, Seth et Jacob – qui étaient en tête – s'approchèrent et Carlisle, Esmée et Rosalie allèrent à leur rencontre.

Un silence pesant s'était levé, bien vite rompu par Jacob, s'adressant à Carlisle :

–Comment va Bella ?

Il avait très certainement perçu ma minerve, il pouvait donc en juger par lui-même. Mettre ainsi la question sur le tapis était un manque de tact que tous les Cullen notèrent.

–Commotion cérébrale, répondit très froidement Carlisle. Hématomes et je lui ai placé plusieurs agrafes pour refermer la blessure qu'elle a au crâne.

Nouveau silence. Je trouvais cela insupportable. Jacob baissa la tête et Seth et Sam lui lancèrent un regard noir empli de reproches.

–Nous n'avons jamais commis une seule erreur, reprit Carlisle, contrairement à vous !

–C'est vrai, admit Sam. Et c'est pour cela que nous voulions vous parler. Nous reconnaissons avoir fait des erreurs. Nous avons dévoilé votre identité aux humains et avons agressé Bella.

Tous les loups se retournèrent vers Jacob, qui était, à lui seul, le responsable de ces deux méfaits. Néanmoins, cela semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Il n'avait d'intérêt que pour Edward, qu'il regardait d'un air menaçant.

–Et, demanda Carlisle ?

–Nous avons discuté, les miens et moi-même, et avons pris une décision.

Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque augmenter. Edward traça des cercles sur ma paume avec le bout de ses doigts. Il essayait de me calmer. Cela n'eut pourtant aucun effet.

–Nous acceptons le mariage de Bella et du vampire.

Toute tension s'envola. Je pouvais à nouveau souffler. « Mais ? » fit une petite voix dans ma tête. Mais qu'est-ce que serait le « Mais » ? Il y en aurait forcément un, malgré qu'ils aient pris cette décision afin de s'amender.

–Nous acceptons aussi sa transformation, ajouta Sam.

Quoi, pas de « Mais » ? Et ils nous donnaient aussi le droit de me transformer ? Je n'osai y croire, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je regardai Edward mais il était concentré et je devinai qu'il était focalisé sur les pensées des Quileutes.

–Nous vous remercions, s'enquit Carlisle.

–Le tout sous deux conditions. La première étant que vous devrez partir d'ici avant sa transformation. La seconde étant que vous ne reviendrez jamais.

Carlisle se tourna en notre direction, nous regardant tous, les uns après les autres.

–Alors, demanda-t-il calmement ?

–J'accepte, déclara Edward.

–Je suis d'accord.

Il s'agissait d'Alice, cette fois. Elle souriait, comprenant que nous n'avions plus rien à craindre. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas prévoir le futur en compagnie des Quileutes, il semblait ne plus avoir de secret pour elle. Edward était aussi plus détendu.

–De toute façon, nous devrons partir pour la transformation de Bella. Elle sera nouveau-née et mieux vaut que nous ne restions pas dans les environs, si elle venait à perdre le contrôle.

Tel était le point de vue de Jasper. Ainsi que celui d'Emmett, d'Esmée et, même, celui de Rosalie.

–Nous acceptons vos conditions, s'exprima Carlisle. Nous partirons après le mariage. Dans trois semaines.

–Très bien.

Je pensai, durant une seconde, que tout était fini. Mais c'est alors que tout se passa très vite. Tout d'abord, Jake ne fut plus là. Il muta sous nos yeux et se jeta contre nous. Carlisle, ainsi que Jasper et Emmett se jetèrent sur lui, le projetant au sol. Il se défendit mais Esmée et Rosalie eurent vite fait d'agir, elles aussi. Edward me plaça sur son dos et partit en courant, avant même que je n'aie pu objecter. Nous étions suivi de près par Alice, qui ne cessait de psalmodier des phrases incompréhensibles, souvent trop rapides pour mes oreilles. Edward lui répondait parfois et je crus percevoir, parmi le flot de paroles, une phrase : « Cette histoire va mal se terminer ».

oOo

Edward et moi, ainsi qu'Alice, courrions depuis presque une heure. J'avais mal aux bras, à force de m'accrocher au dos d'Edward. Il faisait sombre, c'était la nuit. J'avais terriblement froid. Le temps était insupportablement glacé. Nous montions contre le nord, j'en étais persuadée. Je me demandai si nous n'avions pas franchi la frontière du Canada, ce qui ne m'aurait pas le moins du monde étonnée. Puis, pour courroner le tout, je commençai à avoir mal à la tête. Elle me tournait et je savais que j'avais atteint mes limites. Il fallait que je le fasse remarquer, avant de tourner de l'œil.

–Edward…

–l faut que nous avancions, Bella, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un appelle.

–Edward, j'ai mal…

Mon but n'était pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il fallait seulement que nous ralentissions. Si cela n'était pas possible, il fallait que je descende de son dos et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, derrière nous, mais je savais que je n'avais plus la force physique de continuer ainsi.

Edward finit par s'arrêter. Il me déposa sur un rocher et se positionna face à moi. Alice arriva peu de temps après.

–Est-ce que ça va, me demanda-t-elle ? Tu est toute pâle !

J'avais porté mes mains à ma tête et essayai d'atténuer cette impression que le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds. Edward avait les siennes sur mes épaules et elles m'aidèrent à garder un point de repère.

–Oui.

–Non, tu ne vas pas bien, me rabroua Edward. Tiens, dit-il, avale-ça !

Il sortit de sa poche une petite boîte de comprimés blancs. Il m'en tendit deux que je pris entre mes doigts avec une certaine hésitation.

–Qu'est-ce que c'est, demandai-je ?

–Du paracétamol. Cela devrait normalement atténuer ta douleur.

Je les pris sans discuter. J'avais bien trop mal à la tête. Néanmoins, quelques secondes après les avoir avalé, je me sentis au plus mal. Ma tête était devenue terriblement lourde et je me sentis dériver. C'était une sensation hautement désagréable et, lorsque je commençai à cligner des yeux afin de les garder ouvert, je me mis à paniquer.

–Edward, soufflai-je ?

Ma voix me semblait lointaine. J'eus à peine le temps de le voir, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

oOo

C'était la deuxième fois, aujourd'hui, que je m'évanouissais. Il fallait impérativement que je me réveille, maintenant. Il ne fallait pas qu'Edward s'inquiète. Je devais ouvrir les yeux, lui dire que j'allais bien. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas, n'y parvenais pas, malgré toute ma bonne volonté. J'essayai de me battre contre moi-même, contre mon corps, contre ma tête, mais rien n'y faisait. Le seul côté positif de la situation était que je n'avais plus mal au crâne, plus mal nulle part. Je me sentais cotonneuse, désarticulée, comme si quelqu'un avait déconnecté mon système nerveux.

Je finis donc par abandonner le combat.

Je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, je me réveillai. Il faisait jour. J'étais couchée dans notre lit, dans notre chambre, à la villa. Edward me tenait dans ses bras. Je laissai mes yeux s'habituer à la lumière et je perçus qu'Edward me regardait. Il avait son petit sourire en coin qui me plaisait tant. « Je l'aime plus que tout au monde », me dis-je à moi-même. « Et nous pouvons enfin nous marier et me transformer sans rompre le pacte. » Puis, je me souvins de la rencontre avec les loups. Mon cœur eut un râté. Que s'était-il passé ? Y avait-il eu des blessés ? Des morts ? Pire ? Le pacte avait-il été rompu ?

–Comment est-ce que ça s'est terminé, demandai-je, tout en me redressant vivement ?

–Bien, me répondit mon amour.

Je fus immédiatement soulagée. Y avait-il du Jasper derrière cela ?

–Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett et Rose ont réussi à maîtriser Jacob juste assez longtemps pour que nous puissions partir. Quil et Ambry ont essayé de l'aider mais Sam et plusieurs autres les en ont empêché. Ils ont compris qu'on ne ferait rien à Jacob. Ce dernier a fini par se calmer, mais il en veut beaucoup à la meute d'avoir accepté que nous nous marrions et que nous te transformions. Tout s'est néanmoins bien fini. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

Alors qu'une seconde auparavant je me sentais soulagée, les deux dernières phrases d'Edward me mirent mal à l'aise. Cela était trop beau pour être vrai. De plus, Edward me cachait quelque chose, je le sentais. Il n'était pas à l'aise et je compris qu'il me mentait.

–Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il, avant que j'aie pu faire la moindre remarque.

–De quoi ?

–Hier, ce que je t'ai donné n'était pas exactement un anti-douleur. Même si les comprimés contenaient du paracétamol, c'était avant tout un somnifère.

Je me redressai, n'en croyant pas ses paroles. Il m'avait donné des somnifères ? Il avait osé me faire ça sans me prévenir ?

–Tu as fait quoi ?

–Tu avais mal et il fallait que nous continuions. Crois-moi, je ne le souhaitais pas !

Je me levai en quittant le lit. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il ait fait ça ! Je me sentis trahie. Il m'avait trompée intentionnellement. Je savais exactement pourquoi il ne m'avait pas dit ce dont il s'agissait, avant de me les faire avaler. Il savait que j'aurai refusé de les prendre. Il le savait et s'était joué de moi ! C'était misérable !

Afin de ne pas lui dire des mots que j'aurai pu regretter, je me levai, pris quelques affaires dans les armoires et me détournai de lui.

–Où vas-tu, me demanda-t-il ?

–Prendre une douche, lui répondis-je, d'un ton froid.

Ensuite, j'allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et posai mes vêtements et mon linge dans le lavabo. Je retirai ma minerve que je plaçai négligemment sur la cuvette des toilettes. Edward était derrière la porte, je le savais.

–Bella, je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie !

Son ton me prouvait qu'il l'était mais j'étais furieuse contre lui. J'avais eu tellement peur de ne pas me réveiller, de l'inquiéter. Et lui, il me disait de but en blanc qu'il m'avait donné des somnifères ? Que je m'étais inquiétée pour rien, que tout était de sa faute ? Et il voulait que je lui pardonne en un claquement de doigts ?

Je me déshabillai et fis couler l'eau. J'entrai dans la douche et, tout de suite, l'eau bouillante m'apaisa. Je commençai à me détendre. Puis, une illumination me vint. Edward avait dit que les loups s'étaient vite calmés. Mais alors, pourquoi avions-nous couru aussi longtemps ? Et pourquoi m'avait-il donné des somnifères ? S'il n'y avait plus de danger, il n'y avait plus de raison de le faire. Edward me cachait quelque chose, je le savais, et cela ne fit que décupler l'aigreur que je ressentais à son égard. Et ce n'était pas tout ! Les questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Sam avait sûrement donné l'ordre à Jake de rester tranquille, de ne pas faire d'esclandre. Comment avait-il fait pour s'y soustraire ? Et Quil ? Et Ambry ?

Toute cette histoire m'était incompréhensible…

Edward se trouvait toujours derrière la porte. Il frappait contre le montant, essayant d'attirer mon attention. Lors de ma petite illumination, je m'étais immobilisée, avait même arrêté de respirer et je devinai qu'il l'avait remarqué et qu'il s'en inquiétait.

–Bella ? Bella, tu m'entends ? Tu vas bien ?

–Oui, je vais bien.

Je ne l'entendis ensuite plus. Je lui avais répondu durement. J'avais dû le blesser, encore une fois. Je coupai l'arrivée d'eau et sortis. Je me séchai et m'habillai, plaçai ma minerve. J'espérai qu'Edward serait dans la chambre, que je puisse lui parler et, bien sûr, découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais, en sortant, je me rendis tout de suite compte qu'il ne se trouvait pas ici. Son odeur avait déserté les lieux. Je sortis de la chambre à mon tour et perçus une mélodie que je devinai jouée par ses doigts experts. Il se trouvait au piano, faisait résonner les notes de ma berceuse. Qu'il était beau, ainsi, concentré, dos à moi, et que je l'aimais…

Je m'approchai et m'assis à côté de lui, m'appuyant contre son bras, sans pour autant le gêner. Il me sourit de ce sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement. Il me rendit mon baiser. Il était heureux. Je lui avais pardonné, pour les somnifères, évidemment. Comment lui résister ?

La musique toucha rapidement à sa fin. Edward passa une main dans mon dos et me serra un peu plus contre lui. Je me sentais bien, ainsi. En sécurité, apaisée. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il me cache quelque chose me tracassait. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé, la veille. Je n'allai pas me contenter d'une invention qui arrangeait Edward. Néanmoins, ne voulant pas gâcher le moment que nous partagions ensemble, je remis la tâche de le questionner à plus tard.

La journée passa lentement, calmement. Edward et moi faisions les choses à mon rythme, afin que je puisse reprendre le dessus sur moi-même. La plupart du temps, je restais auprès d'Edward, dans ses bras. Je me sentais tellement bien contre son corps, tellement serreine. J'avais besoin d'être à ses côtés. Il était une drogue, pour moi, et je ne pouvais me passer de lui.

La famille était partie tôt, ce matin, aller faire des repérages en Alaska. Ils cherchaient une maison reculée, proche de la forêt. Je ne m'étais pas jointe à eux, vu que j'étais encore, à ce moment-là, assommée à coups de somnifères. De plus, même si j'avais été dans la capacité de venir, je serais sûrement restée ici. Je savais que la maison, quoique j'en pense, quoique j'en dise, serait trop grande, trop cher et trop… luxueuse à mon goût. Mais je savais aussi que je m'y plairai. Car où que je sois, la seule véritable chose qui comptait, c'était qu'Edward soit avec moi.

Edward n'avait pas voulu me quitter. Il fallait que quelqu'un veille sur moi, m'explique où ils étaient partis, pas que je m'inquiète. Sans compter que j'avais une commotion cérébrale. Edward n'allait pas me quitter d'une semelle jusqu'à ma transformation et, même après, j'en avais des doutes.

Le jour déclinait lentement. Edward m'avait attirée contre lui – une fois de plus – et me murmurait ces mots à l'oreille :

–Je t'aime.

Des frissons me parcoururent le long du corps. Nous étions l'un contre l'autre, debout, lui étant appuyé de dos contre le mur de sa chambre.

–Pas plus que moi, lui rétorquai-je.

–Bien sûr que si.

J'appuyai ma tête contre son torse. Je déposai de tendres baisers contre sa chemise, laissant deux doigts glisser entre les boutons, afin d'effleurer sa peau. Je relevai la tête et le regardai dans les yeux. Je vis, en cet instant, qu'il se consummait de désir pour moi. Son regard n'était que passion.

–Bien sûr que non, lui dis-je une seconde fois, sur un ton plus malicieux.

Je lui embrassai ensuite l'épaule, son cou, sa gorge, sa mâchoire et, enfin, ses lèvres. Ses mains fourragèrent dans mes cheveux, alors qu'il me rendait mon baiser avec fougue. Il quitta mes lèvres et me donna de petits baisers, juste sous mon oreille. Il lui était impossible de descendre plus bas, avec ma minerve. Je mourrai d'envie d'aller plus loin, avec lui, mais il finit par me repousser.

–On ferait mieux d'en rester là, soupira-t-il.

Et, en effet, c'était le cas. Il était temps que je le questionne, que je découvre ce qu'il m'avait caché.

–Je pense aussi, oui.

Il me regarda, surpris, ayant sans doute pensé que j'allais insister. Certes, je le souhaitais mais il fallait que je sache ce qu'il s'était passé, la veille.

–Edward, j'aimerai que tu me dises la vérité. Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit, à propos d'hier ?

Il contempla le vide une seconde et me répondit, le regard fuyant :

–Voyons, Bella, c'est ridicule. Il ne s'est rien passé de plus que ce que je t'ai raconté ce matin. Que vas-tu chercher comme idée ?

–Je sais que tu me mens. Je le sais, tu m'entends ? Il y a des incohérences, dans ton histoire, tellement énormes que je me demande si tu ne me prends pas pour une idiote.

Il me regarda fixement dans les yeux, déterminé.

–Il ne s'est absolument rien passé de plus que ce que je t'ai raconté !

Il mentait et bien. Le ton qu'il prenait, la façon qu'il avait de me regarder, d'insuffler le doute en moi... j'y croyais presque. J'avais espéré ne pas avoir à en arriver là, mais il ne me laissait pas le choix, visiblement.

–Très bien.

Il fut encore plus surpris qu'avant. Je le lâchai et me reculai de quelques pas, afin qu'il comprenne que j'étais à nouveau en colère contre lui. La lumière se fit rapidement, dans son esprit, je le sentis à la façon dont il prononça mon nom.

–Bella ?

–Je sais que tu me mens.

Il essaya de prendre ma main mais je la retirai de sa trajectoire et la plaçai dans mon dos, à l'abri de son touché. Ce simple geste me fit mal et je savais que c'était encore pire, pour lui, mais il était hors de question que je cède. La veille, il m'avait obligé à lui raconter, ainsi qu'à sa famille, ce que Jake m'avait fait. Il m'avait forcé à leur parler, avait fait pression sur moi, avait été intransigeant. Lorsque j'avais tenté de mentir à Carlisle, à l'hôpital, il m'avait culpabilisée. Personne n'aimait le mensonge, ici. Ni Carlisle, ni Edward, ni moi. En revanche, lorsque c'était à moi que l'on cachait de l'information, cela ne semblait déranger personne.

–Je suis sûre que c'est pour me protéger que tu le fais, Edward, mais je n'aime pas que tu me caches des choses aussi importantes qui, de plus, me regardent.

–Bella, soupira-t-il…

–Je vais dormir seule, ce soir.

–Bella, tu ne vas pas…

Ses mots restèrent bloqués puis, la colère se dessinant en travers des traits de son visage, il sortit de la chambre. Je venais de me refuser à lui et il haïssait tout autant que moi le fait qu'il y est de la distance entre nous. Je me jouais de sa faiblesse et, soudainement, je me sentis traîtresse.

Je quittai la pièce, à mon tour, mais ce n'était de loin pas pour aller le prendre dans mes bras et m'excuser. Mon ventre grognait. J'avais faim et souhaitais manger quelque chose. Je trouvai, en bas, dans le frigo, un Tupperware, avec un mot dessus :

_« Si tu as un petit creux… _

_Alice »_

Je le sortis du frigo et l'ouvris. Le Tupperware était divisé en quatres parties. Dedans se trouvaient de la salade russe, de l'émincé de bœuf, du riz assaisonné et une salade de fruits. J'en réchauffai une partie et m'installai à la table de la cuisine. Edward vint s'asseoir près de moi mais garda une certaine distance, tout comme je le faisais avec lui.

–C'est bon, me demanda-t-il ?

–Très ! Alice est une pro.

–En échange, elle aimerait bien que tu l'accompagnes faire du shopping.

A ces mots, je faillis m'étouffer avec la salade. Edward me toucha le dos mais je repoussai vivement sa main.

–Bella, c'est ridicule, s'indigna-t-il.

–En effet. Il est hors-de-questions que j'aille faire du shopping avec Alice, contrai-je !

–Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais.

–Je sais et je sais aussi que tu me mens.

Je finis mon assiette, me levai, lavai le matériel que j'avais utilisé et m'en allai. Edward me suivit des yeux, tandis que je montai dans notre chambre. Je verrouillai la porte et m'installai sur le lit. Je ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

–

Fin du chapitre 4 ! Passons donc au suivant :D

Qu'avez-vous pensé de celui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il présage pour le suivant ? A vos claviers et à la prochaine ! )


	6. Chapitre 5 – Rejet

**Nouveau chapitre en perspective ! :D**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

–

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Rejet**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que les Cullen étaient partis, deux jours que je restais seule avec Edward et deux jours que je lui interdisais le moindre contact intime. J'en souffrais autant que lui. Plusieurs fois, j'avais failli craquer. Je voulais à nouveau pouvoir me reposer dans ses bras, pouvoir l'embrasser et le toucher.

Et si je m'étais trompée ? Et s'il m'avait dit la vérité ? Non, il m'avait menti ! Je le lisais dans ses yeux ils me fuyaient.

Il était un peu plus d'une heure de l'après-midi. Je venais de finir de manger et commençai à nettoyer la vaisselle que je venais d'utiliser. Alors que j'avais les mains dans la mousse, Edward s'approcha de moi par derrière et entoura ma taille de ses bras. Un frisson me parcourut. Durant une seconde, ma résolution faillit flancher. Je le voulais rien que pour moi, sans qu'aucune limite ne nous arrête. Je sortis pourtant mes mains du lavabo, me retournai et le repoussai. Il me serra plus fort contre lui, veillant tout même à ne pas me faire mal, et m'embrassa.

–Edw…

Il ne me laissa pas continuer. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes dans un baiser empressé, désespéré. Je réussi tout de même à détourner la tête. Je le poussai loin de moi et me remis à ma vaisselle. Il vint se poser juste derrière moi, à quelques centimètres à peine. Il respirait l'odeur de mes cheveux mais il ne me touchait pas.

–Te rends-tu compte à quel point tu es injuste ? A quel point je souffre de cette distance entre nous ?

Je n'allai pas le laisser gagner. Pas de cette manière ! Il me faisait passer pour la méchante, dans l'histoire. Moi aussi, je souffrais !

–Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

Il recula d'un pas et finit par s'en aller. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je pensais que mettre de la distance, entre nous, finirait par le faire céder mais il ne capitulait pas. Ce que je faisais était inutile. Néanmoins, je n'abandonnais pas. Au contraire, ma volonté de savoir n'en fut que plus renforcée.

Je finis la vaisselle et quittai la cuisine. Edward était allongé dans le canapé du salon. Je mourrai d'envie d'aller m'allonger auprès de lui. Je le voulais tellement… Je m'assis néanmoins face à lui, là où nos corps ne pouvaient se toucher.

Quelques heures plus tard, les Cullen étaient de retour. Alice m'aurait bien sauté dessus mais Carlisle le lui avait interdit en raison de la commotion. Elle se contenta de sautiller sur place, devant moi, en me répétant qu'ils avaient trouvé la maison parfaite.

Edward finit par l'interrompre, demandant à lui parler. Elle le suivit, surprise par sa demande. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant de la situation. Ils montèrent dans la chambre d'Alice et s'y enfermèrent. J'étais presque sûre de savoir sur quoi allait porter la discussion. Edward voulait demander de l'aide à Alice, me concernant. « Bien essayé, » pensai-je « mais ça ne fonctionnera pas ». Edward ne m'aurait pas ainsi !

Plus tard, ils redescendirent. Alice s'approcha de moi comme une fusée. Elle me prit par le bras et m'entraina à l'extérieur.

–Alice…

–Assieds-toi !

Elle me lâcha uniquement dès l'instant qu'elle fut sûre que je ne partirai pas en courant. Comment aurai-je pu d'ailleurs ? Elle courrait mille fois plus vite que moi et j'aurai risqué de me prendre les pieds l'un dans l'autre.

–Edward m'a parlé de votre… petit problème.

Elle avait hésité sur les deux derniers mots, comme s'il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait plus que d'un simple désaccort de couple.

J'avais donc eu raison en pensant qu'Edward était allé se plaindre vers sa sœur. Elle savait maintenant à quel point j'étais odieuse envers son frère, mon adonis, ma raison de vivre.

–Je te trouve un peu excessive, dans ta façon d'agir. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point il souffre !

–Sûrement autant que moi !

–Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne laisses pas passer cette histoire ?

–Je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose, Alice ! Quelque chose d'important, qui me regarde !

–Peut-être que s'il ne te le dit pas, Bella, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison de le faire. Tu sais qu'il réfléchit toujours pour que quoiqu'il fasse, ce soit pour ton bien.

–Ce n'est pas une raison, Alice !

–Je crois, au contraire, que c'en est une, Bella. Edward t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et ce que tu lui fais endurer, en ce moment, est bien pire que toutes les tortures du monde. Ce n'est pas juste !

–Je sais.

–Mais tu ne vas pas…

–Non.

–Très bien, fais comme tu l'entends ! Mais sois prudente ! La patience d'Edward a ses limites.

Je retournai à l'intérieur. Je croisai les autres et remarquai qu'ils évitaient de croiser mon regard. Ils savaient ce qu'il se passait, avaient entendu ce qu'Edward avait dit à Alice, avaient ouï la conversation que j'avais eue avec cette dernière.

Je montai dans la chambre de mon vampire de fiancé (ma chrambre, aussi, à présent). Edward était appuyé contre la baie vitrée, plus beau que jamais, sous la lumière du soleil couchant. Sa peau brillait comme des diamants. Il me regardait et, lentement, je me rapprochai de lui. Je posai une main sur son visage, contre sa joue. Il roula sa tête à l'intérieur. Ses traits furent appaisés par ce simple geste. Alice n'avait peut-être pas réussi à me faire revenir vers lui mais elle avait commencé à briser certaines barrières. Je déposai, au coin de ses lèvres, presque sur sa joue, un tendre baiser. Il ne fit rien pour le prolonger quand je me retirai.

–Merci, murmura-t-il.

–Je dors tout de même seule.

–Très bien.

Il sortit de la chambre, sans un bruit, sans un regard. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais, bon sang ? Je nous détruisais, lui et moi. Je fragilisai notre couple alors qu'il essayait de me protéger. Jamais je n'obtiendrai de réponse, ainsi. Il ne me dirait rien, c'était évident. Je me rendais enfin compte, qu'il était prêt à endurer mille fois pire que ce que je lui faisais subir, en ce moment, s'il pensait que ce qu'il faisait m'était bénéfique.

–Edward, l'appelai-je ?

J'avais besoin de lui. Besoin de le sentir contre moi. Je ne tenais plus, j'abandonnai ! Il entra dans la chambre, nonchalamment, et son regard attristé m'apparut plus abattu que jamais.

–Oui ?

Je m'approchai de lui et le serrai dans mes bras. Il passa une main dans mon dos. Je relevai la tête et l'embrassai. Edward, dans un premier temps, parut surpris. Il ne tarda néanmoins pas à me rendre mon baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus empressé. Il referma ses deux bras autour de moi. Je plongeai ma main dans ses cheveux et en savourai la texture. Que je l'aimais et que j'avais été odieuse de lui faire subir cela, alors que tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour mon bien !

J'haletai.

Edward décolla sa bouche de la mienne afin de me laisser respirer. Il m'embrassa derrière l'oreille et murmura mon prénom. Je voulais plus, aller plus loin. J'avais besoin qu'il repousse ses limites, impérativement. L'abstinence que je nous avais fait endurer avait amplifié mes ardeurs. Néanmoins…

–Edward, gémis-je… ta famille…

–C'est aussi la tienne, souffla-t-il.

–Mais…

–Ils viennent de partir chasser. Alice les a obligé. Ils n'ont pas trop compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

« Merci Alice ! Je te promets un mois de shopping non-stop ! Un jour sur deux plutôt, » me repris-je !

Puis, Edward ne me laissa plus penser. Il s'empara à nouveau de ma bouche. Je le voulais. Je voulais tout, absolument tout de lui. Allait-il enfin me faire l'amour, comme je le désirais ? Edward s'y était toujours refusé, jusqu'à maintenant, voulant préserver ma vertu, craignant de me tuer, de condamner mon âme à l'enfer éternel.

Il passa une main son mon pull, frôlant ma peau de ses doigts glacés. Je lui déboutonnai sa chemise et en fis de même, non sans laisser mes yeux se régaler à la vue de son torse. Mes pieds ne touchèrent bientôt plus le sol et je fus déposée sur le lit. Mon haut me fut retiré et je sentis le frôlement de ses doigts contre ma peau, à la naissance du ma poitrine. J'étais parcourue de frissons, impossibles à calmer, à refreiner.

–Edw… ard, gémis-je…

Je ne me contrôlais plus. C'était si bon. La froideur de son corps parcourant le mien, ses mains sur ma peau, me caressant à m'en faire perdre la raison. J'aimais chacun de ses gestes, chaque sensation qu'il me faisait ressentir. Il semblait découvrir mes formes, prenait son temps.

–Oui, soufflai-je…

Sa bouche, ses lèvres parcouraient mes courbes. Elles descendaient du creux de mon cou jusqu'à ma poitrine, sur laquelle elles s'attardèrent. Je ne ressentais aucune honte, en cet instant. Edward était doux, comme je l'imaginais. Il me considérait comme la huitième merveille du monde, comme un trésor à choyer et je ne pus que l'aimer d'avantage.

Lorsqu'il vint en moi, je ressentis une forte douleur mais Edward fut patient, me laissa m'adapter à lui. La douleur s'estompa lentement. Edward entama un lent va et vient, ses mains ne cessant de me caresser.

–Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Je gémis, ouvris les yeux, le regardai. Ses prunelles étaient devenues noires de plaisir, de désir. Il n'était pas totalement satisfait, en voulait plus, mais se retenait, de peur de me blesser.

–Edward… plus ! Encore !

Une boule s'était formée, dans mon estomac. Elle grandissait à chaque instant, au fur et à mesure qu'Edward poussait à l'intérieur de moi. Son rythme prit d'ailleurs de l'ampleur. Il était plus entreprenant, semblait enfin se laisser aller. Je poussai de petits cris de plaisir, entendis Edward grogner près de mon oreille. J'enroulai sa taille de mes jambes, passai mes bras derrière son dos, réussis à glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Puis, mes muscles se contratèrent d'une force inouie. Je laissai échapper un cri d'extase. Edward jouit, lui aussi, s'immobilisa, nous laissant ainsi reprendre notre souffle. Puis, Edward bascula sur le côté et me prit fermement dans ses bras. Nous regardions le mur, face à nous, ne sachant ni que dire, ni que faire. J'étais appuyée contre son torse. Il traçait, avec ses doigts, de petits cercles sur mon ventre.

–C'était, commençai-je, sans trouver les mots…

–En effet, finit-il !

Il baissa ses yeux vers moi. Il me détaillait fixement. Je me sentis rougir et remontai les couvertures jusqu'en dessus de mes épaules.

–Voyons, Bella, soupira-t-il… Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton corps. Il est magnifique et j'aime pouvoir le regarder à loisir.

Pour seule réponse, je me serrai plus encore contre lui et baissai la tête. C'est à ce moment-là que je sentis Edward frémir. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde mais ça s'était produit, ce qui n'était pas normal. Edward s'agita et essaya de se dégager de moi.

–Edward ?

–Bella, recule-toi !

–Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il me poussa de côté, sortit du lit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de cligner des yeux. Je me levai à mon tour, enfilai sa chemise et allai lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait.

–Va-t-en, Bella !

–Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

–Prends ton portable et la voiture ! Roule, jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle !

Je l'entendis grogner, briser quelque chose à l'intérieur de la salle de bain.

–Ed…

–FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS, hurla-t-il !

J'enfilai mon slip, mon pantalon, un pull-over et sortis de la pièce en courrant, les jambes tremblantes. Je pris mon portable et les clés de la Volvo. Je quittai la maison, montai dans la voiture et enfonçai mon pied sur l'accélérateur. Je partis en trombe. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais peur. J'étais effrayée de la réaction qu'avait eue Edward. Peut-être que mon instinct de survie commençait enfin à s'éveiller. Je rejoignis la route et pris en direction de Seattle. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Des larmes de peurs et d'incompréhension. Je jetai un coup d'œil au compteur et remarquai que je roulais à plus de cent soixante kilomètres heures. J'essayai de relever le pied afin de ralentir mais je n'osai pas. J'avais peur de freiner.

J'arrivai à Seattle quatre heures plus tard. Sur le périphérique, je pris un autre embranchement et partis en direction de l'Arizona. Je me dirigeai contre Phoenix, alors que je n'y avais plus de famille. Je m'en fichais. Je ne voulais pas aller retrouver ma mère mais seulement savoir où je me dirigeai.

Le portable se trouvait sur le tableau de bord. J'attendais qu'il sonne, qu'Edward m'appelle, ou Alice, mais personne ne semblait se décider, alors je continuai ma route. Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me décidai à l'appeler. Ce fut au moment où je pris le téléphone qu'il vibra. Je décrochai.

–Edward ?

–Non, c'est Carlisle.

–Il est… Il est arrivé quelque chose à Edward ?

–Non, Edward va bien. Calme-toi et écoute-moi ! Dis-moi où tu te trouves, arrête-toi au prochain motel et nous viendrons te chercher !

–Je suis presque à Longview. Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Edward ? Il avait l'air mal. Il m'a obligée à partir. Pourquoi ?

–Nous t'expliquerons dès que nous serons venus te chercher.

Puis, il raccrocha, me laissant dans mes vagues suppositions, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Mais Edward allait bien, Carlisle avait-il dit, ce qui était une bonne chose. Je continuai à rouler sur 20 kilomètres et m'arrêtai au premier motel venu. Je descendis de la Volvo et entrai dans le hall d'accueil. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année vint m'accueillir. Il était très peu cordial. D'un air hautain, le ton de sa voix était méprisant. Il me fit tout de suite penser à Rosalie.

–Vous voulez ?

–Une chambre pour la nuit.

Ou, tout du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Edward m'avait chassé de la maison vers dix-neuf heures. J'avais roulé huit heures durant. J'étais fatiguée, épuisée même. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : dormir, jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne me chercher.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, pour une raison qui m'était inconnue.

–Il y a un problème, soupirai-je ?

Il se contenta de se retourner, de prendre une clé sur le meuble et de me la tendre. Je sortis du hall et gagnai ma chambre, m'y enfermant à double tour. Je ne faisais absolument pas confiance au type de l'accueil. Enfin, je respirai. Mes muscles se décontractèrent à la simple idée que tout serait bientôt terminé. Je me couchai dans le lit, fermai les yeux et m'endormis en quelques secondes.

oOo

Je me réveillai en hurlant. J'avais fait un rêve horrible dans lequel j'avais vu Jacob mourir. Alice l'avait démembré, un rire malsain s'échappant de sa bouche. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien qu'un rêve. Je m'assis sur le lit et passai une main dans mes cheveux. J'avais beau essayer de me convaincre que j'avais juste fait un cauchemar, les images refusaient de quitter ma tête.

J'haletai, essayant vainement de reprendre mon souffle. J'étais toute humide de transpiration. Sans doute avais-je été agitée, jusqu'à ce que je me réveille en sursaut. Je me levai et me rendis à la salle de bain. Dire que cette pièce était malsaine était un euphémisme. Depuis combien de temps personne n'était venu y faire le ménage. J'étais impressionnée par la saleté qui menaçait de se jeter sur moi. Je dus me faire violence pour me rendre jusqu'au lavabo, afin de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. J'en avalais quelques gorgées, aussi, afin d'étancher ma soif. Puis, je retournai dans la chambre. J'allai retourner me coucher lorsque je perçus, sur la table de nuit, un bout de papier contenant un avis de recherche.

Disparition, jeune homme d'origine indienne, dix-sept ans, de forte corpulence. Yeux bruns, 2m03.

En dessous, une photo de Jacob souriant. Je restai figée sous le choc. Mon Dieu ! Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il avait disparu, Jacob, mon Jacob…

Et… Et… Et si c'était ça que m'avait caché Edward ? Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Jacob, durant la rencontre avec les Quileutes ? Cela expliquerait tout. Quand nous étions partis, moi sur le dos d'Edward, les autres n'avaient pas réussi à le retenir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'avait pas été influencé par les ordres que devait lui lancer Sam. Il nous avait traqués. C'était pour cela qu'Edward avait dit qu'il fallait continuer à courir, une heure après l'altercation. Il m'avait dit qu'elle avait rapidement pris fin mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et Edward m'avait assommé à coup de somnifères pour ne pas que j'en voie le dénouement, le combat final entre lui, Alice et Jake.

La tête me tournait. Edward n'avait pas menti pour me protéger, mais pour se protéger, lui. Il avait eu peur de ma réaction envers lui. Eh bien, il allait voir ! Il était hors de question que je me laisse faire ! Je me levai, quittai la chambre, la payai et remontai dans la Volvo. J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur et partis. J'espérai qu'Edward était resté à la maison et que je ne croiserai pas les Cullen venus me chercher. Il fallait que je parle à Edward sans qu'ils ne soient présents. Je m'arrêtai à la dernière station service avant 183 kilomètres et fis le plein, avant de repartir en trombe. Il fallait que je parle au plus vite à Edward. J'arrivai à Seattle. Je pris par la ceinture, pour ne pas avoir à passer dans la ville, et continuai. Pas de signe des Cullen. Ils devaient déjà m'avoir dépassée. « Désolé de vous faire aller jusqu'à Longview, mais il faut que je parle à Edward, » m'excusai-je mentalement.

J'arrivai en trombe devant la villa, fis un dérapage digne d'un film d'action, quittai le véhicule et m'engouffrai dans la maison. Edward était assis, seul, au milieu du salon. Il leva un regard étonné vers moi, se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

–Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où sont les autres ?

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et me regarda intensément dans les yeux. Je devinai que mon expression n'était pas des plus agréables à voir. J'étais en rage. Contre Edward, contre toute la famille, pour m'avoir caché ce qu'il s'était passé… Mais que s'était-il passé, en fait ?

–Bella ? Parle-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Pour toute réponse, je lui plaquai à la figure la fiche de disparition que j'avais prise avec moi.

–Alors, demandai-je ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ?

Edward détourna son regard et recula de deux pas. Je lui pris le bras, le retournai et lui hurlai :

–Qu'est-ce que tu m'as caché ?

Il hésita une seconde, et puis finit par se lancer.

–Carlisle… Carlisle et les autres n'ont pas réussi à arrêter Jacob. Il nous a suivis dans la forêt. Plusieurs loups se sont mis dans une colère noire mais, heureusement, plusieurs sont restés calmes, dont Sam. Il ne nous a pas attaqué mais n'a pas essayé de retenir qui que ce soit. Au fond de lui, Bella, Sam désirait cette confrontation. Carlisle a envoyé Emmett nous aider, pendant que lui et les autres essayaient de calmer la colère des loups. Avec Alice, nous avons couru le plus vite possible mais Jacob était toujours derrière nous. J'avais peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi, qu'il te fasse du mal. Alors nous avons continué, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'on nous appelle pour nous dire que tout était terminé, que tu ne risquais plus rien. Et puis, tu as dû t'arrêter. Alors je t'ai donné un somnifère pour ne pas que tu voies la suite de ce qui allait se dérouler. Jacob nous a rattrapés que quelques secondes après que tu ne te soies effondrée. Il s'est jeté sur moi. J'ai essayé de retenir mes coups, pour toi, pour ne pas le tuer. Puis Emmett est arrivé et, avec Alice…

Je comprenais enfin.

–Ils l'ont tué ? Ils ont tué Jacob ?

–Non, Bella, non…

Il s'approcha à nouveau de moi. Je ne comprenais plus. Ils l'avaient tué ou pas ? Est-ce que mon Jacob était encore en vie ? Est-ce que je pourrais le revoir un jour, ou pas ?

–Nous ne l'avons pas tué. Nous l'avons, néanmoins, suffisamment blessé pour prendre la fuite avec toi. Nous avons appelé les Quileutes pour leur dire où il se trouvait et ils sont venus le chercher. Ils nous ont rappelés plus tard pour nous dire que tout allait bien. Que Jacob ne risquait rien.

Mais, alors, Edward n'avait rien fait, mise à part se défendre ? Si telle était véritablement le cas, pourquoi est-ce que Jacob avait disparu ?

–Mais où est Jacob, maintenant ? demandai-je.

–Le lendemain, il ne se trouvait plus à la réserve. Personne ne sait ou il est parti. Nous ne sommes en rien responsables de sa disparition.

–Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tout dit ?

–J'avoue avoir eu peur que tu prennes mal ce qu'il s'est passé, après que je t'aie endormie.

Alors j'avais eu raison. L'hypothèse que je m'étais faite dans la voiture, en revenant, était vraie. Les autres n'avaient pas réussi à retenir Jacob, qui nous avait attaqués. Je m'approchai d'Edward et le pris dans mes bras. Il avait l'air de tellement souffrir, de tellement s'en vouloir. Je lui embrassai le torse et y plongeai ma tête, en quête de réconfort.

–Je ne t'en veux pas, murmurai-je.

Je savais qu'il m'avait entendue. Il se décrispa et me serra contre lui. Il leva mon menton de sa main et plongea son regard dans le mien. Son petit sourire de coin me fit fondre sur place. Il m'embrassa. D'abord très doucement, puis, de plus en plus passionnément. Il me fit tomber en douceur sur le canapé. M'embrassant toujours, il commença à déboutonner mon chemisier.

Un fait me revint à l'esprit. Il y avait autre chose qu'il fallait que je sache.

–Edward…

Il ne se souciait pas le moins du monde du fait que je souhaitais lui parler. Je sentis ses mains froides sur ma taille, mes hanches.

–Edward… S'il te plaît.

Il releva enfin la tête.

–Oui ?

–Que s'est-il passé, avant ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de partir ?

Son visage se décomposa et je compris qu'il aurait préféré que j'oublie cet incident ou, tout du moins, que j'oublie de l'interroger.

–Je crois que j'ai droit à une explication. J'ai roulé pendant presque vingt heures, la peur au ventre. J'estime avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi !

Edward posa sa tête contre ma poitrine, écoutant mon cœur, comme il le faisait souvent.

–J'ai… J'ai perdu le contrôle. La soif m'a envahi. Tout à coup, ton odeur m'a sauté à la figure. J'entendais le bruit de ton cœur deux fois plus fort. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, autour de nous. Ca été comme une pulsion, sans aucune raison évidente. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de partir. Pour ne pas te tuer.

Je lui caressai le visage, ne voulais pas qu'il culpabilise.

–Carlisle ne comprend pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Ca ne m'avait jamais pris ainsi. Pas de cette manière.

Il se rassit.

–Carlisle m'a emmené chasser avec Emmett. Je n'ai jamais bu autant mais je préférais être rassasié avant que tu ne reviennes.

Je le regardai, ne sachant pas que dire. Il avait voulu me tuer. Il avait voulu boire mon sang mais il s'en était empêché. Je le sentis frémir contre moi. Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur. Ils étaient passés de l'or en fusion à un noir d'encre. Il se releva en même temps que moi.

–Repars, hurla-t-il ! Repars !

Je fis un pas vers lui.

–J'ai besoin d'aller chasser, me dit-il. Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Il recula, lorsque j'essayai de m'approcher encore. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait. Cette soif lui avait pris d'un coup, sans que lui ou moi ne comprenne pourquoi. Je reculai enfin. Nous étions dans le salon, près de la porte d'entrée. Je m'encoublai dans mes pieds et tombai en arrière. Je sentis ma tête heurter fortement le sol. Cette fois, j'étais bonne pour aller des mois à l'hôpital, pensais-je. Puis, je me rendis compte que quelque chose de chaud coulait dans ma minerve. Un liquide à la forte odeur de sang. J'eus juste le temps de comprendre que, déjà, Edward se jetait sur moi. J'essayai de lui cacher le creux de mon cou, ma jugulaire, en vain. Il enserra mes mains dans l'une des siennes et, de l'autre, arracha ma minerve. Je hurlai. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Je sentis son haleine sur ma peau une fraction de seconde avant qu'il n'enfonce ses crocs dans ma gorge. Il avait lâché mes mains, me tenait par les cheveux et la taille. J'essayai, bien que je savais mon acte insensé, de retirer sa tête du creux de mon cou.

J'entendais le bruit de mon sang coulant dans sa gorge. J'allais mourir. J'en étais sûre. Les autres étaient partis me chercher. Je sentais mon Edward me vider de mon sang, bouger sur moi afin d'avoir une meilleure prise. Il gémissait de plaisir. « Profite Edward, » pensai-je. « Il n'y en aura bientôt plus. »

Et je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

J'étais morte.

–

Voilà :D Je pense que je ne me suis pas foutue de votre gueule, sur ce chapitre ! ^^

Que de rebondissements et d'action. Et même un petit lemon, en prime.

Alors, que pensez-vous qu'il se soit passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Edward pour qu'il perde ainsi le contrôle ? Que s'est-il passé pour Jacob ? Et Bella, que va-t-elle devenir ?

Vous avez aimé le lemon ? (C'est mon tout tout tout premier, soyez indulgente ! ^^')

Bisous à toutes et à bientôt ! :)


	7. Chapitre 6 – Monstre

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre :)**

Merci à rose, lapiaf8 et… et une personne qui ne s'est pas signée ^^', d'avoir laissé un gentil petit commentaire sur le dernier update. Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! :D

Bonne lecture !

–

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Monstre **_

La douleur était hallucinante. Je hurlai de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme. Je souffrais comme jamais je n'avais souffert. Etait-ce la mort ? Etait-ce ça l'enfer ? Cet enfer dont Edward avait toujours eu si peur de m'y envoyer, en me transformant ? Et bien, m'y voilà. Je continuai à hurler. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je n'arrivais pas. Je sentais le sang dans mes veines, tel un brasier me consumant. Comme si on m'avait envoyé de minuscules clous dans le sang et qu'ils m'arrachaient la peau. Je n'arrivais plus à penser, plus à réfléchir. La douleur me faisait oublier le reste. Et c'est alors que la dure réalité des choses s'imposa à moi. J'étais morte. En enfer. Je me trouvai loin d'Edward à jamais. Pour toujours. Je hurlai à nouveau, mais ce cri était différent. Ce n'étaient plus les clous, ni le brasier, qui me faisait crier, mais mon cœur qu'une force surnaturelle s'évertuait à arracher de ma cage thoracique.

Je me trouvai loin d'Edward. Jamais je ne reverrai mon ange, ma raison d'être, l'amour de ma vie, mon oxygène et tant d'autre chose encore. Je gémis mais pas de douleur. Pas à cause de la douleur de mes veines. Elle était moins horrible que l'idée d'avoir perdu Edward. Mon Edward. « Je t'aime. » « Je t'aime. » « Je t'aime. » « Je t'aime. » Je ne cessai de répéter mes paroles dans une sorte de litanie, dans ma longue agonie. « Je t'aime. » Qu'allais-je donc bien pouvoir faire sans lui ? « Je t'aime. » Je pleurai. Je sentais les gouttes de ma souffrance glisser le long de mes joues. Mon corps fut pris de soubresauts. Je venais de perdre Edward. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu le droit, moi aussi d'être heureuse ? J'avais juste souhaité le bonheur. Juste cela. Avais-je trop demandé ?

J'eus la soudaine impression que je me déplaçai. La douleur n'en fut que plus aiguë. Je hurlai plus fort, plus horriblement.

Le temps passa. Les deux maux se battaient pour prendre le plus d'ampleur sur moi. Le mal de mon sang et le mal de mon cœur.

J'avais eu plusieurs fois l'impression que l'on me touchait, que quelque chose se trouvait près de moi, mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Dans mon enfer, il n'y avait que du noir, et il me semblait pourtant n'avoir entendu personne. Je n'entendais rien, mis à part mes hurlements qui reprenaient de plus belle. Edward. Je voulais Edward. Je voulais qu'il meurt, qu'il me rejoigne. Je voulais qu'il vienne dans cet enfer pour se tenir à mes côtés. Non ! Il ne devait pas mourir et je ne devais pas être aussi égoïste ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre comme je souffrais en ce moment. Je voulais qu'il vive, qu'il se refasse une vie. Qu'il se trouve une magnifique vampiresse qui le rendrait heureux, comme moi je l'ai rendu heureux, et même plus encore. Je disais cela mais, en même temps, j'avais envie qu'il meure, qu'il ne soit pas heureux sans moi, je voulais qu'il souffre de mon absence. J'étais si égoïste et si cruel envers lui. Jalouse et possessive. Je ne devais pas…

Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque augmenter de plus en plus. Il avait au moins triplé ses pulsations à la minute. Je voulais le retenir, faire qu'il cesse cette mascarade. J'étais morte. Il n'avait plus besoin de battre.

Une seconde…

Mon cœur battait. Il battait… donc j'étais vivante. Je n'étais donc pas morte. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Edward m'avait attaquée, il avait bu mon sang. Alors comment ? Et si j'étais vivante, pourquoi donc est-ce que je souffrais comme cela ? Pourquoi est-ce que la douleur était si violente, si j'étais vivante ? Je réfléchissais… Oh et puis peu importe comment. J'étais VIVANTE. Je ris. Je ris à gorge déployée. J'étais vivante, mon cœur battait. Peut-être plus pour très longtemps, à ce rythme, mais j'étais vivante ! Mon rire se transforma petit à petit en gémissements, la douleur de mon sang avait maintenant le dessus, la douleur de mon cœur, n'ayant plus de raison d'être – J'ÉTAIS VIVANTE ! – avait disparu, laissant à la douleur de mon sang tout loisir de me torturer. Je me courbai et me remis à hurler de plus belle.

Hurler me faisait mal. Bouger me faisait mal. Respirer me faisait mal. Penser me faisait mal. J'essayai donc d'arrêter de hurler, arrêter de bouger, de respirer, de penser. J'y arrivai presque mais cela ne calmait en rien la douleur.

Mon cœur continua sa course effrénée. Plus vite, encore plus vite. Puis, sans vraiment que je fasse attention, ce fut l'inverse. Mon cœur se calma, devenant si faible que cela m'appeura. Le feu de mes veines avait laissé place à une tempête de glace, désagréable. J'avais froid. Je mourrai de froid. Mais ça ne faisait pas trop mal. C'en était presque agréable, après le feu. Je grelottais. Mon cœur, je ne l'entendais plus. Etait-il mort ? Non… Non… Il ne devait pas ! Je devais rester avec Edward. Boum. Non, il n'était pas encore mort. Presque mais pas encore. Je ne devais pas mourir. Mon cœur battait à un rythme très désorganisé. Un battement par-ci, un autre par-là, m'affolant. Puis, plus rien. Mon cœur s'éteignit, cessa de battre.

J'étais morte.

Alors, je sentis une pression sur mon poignet, ainsi qu'une autre, sur mon front, et j'ouvris les yeux. Tout le monde était là, se tenait à l'écart, à l'exception d'Edward. Carlisle était assis à côté de moi. C'était lui qui devait m'avoir touché la tête et le poignet. Pour quelles raisons, je l'ignorais.

–Bella, tu es réveillée ?

Je les regardai, tous, les uns après les autres. C'était étrange. Tout me semblait plus net, aujourd'hui. J'avais l'impression de découvrir les Cullen pour la première fois et je les trouvais encore plus beaux qu'auparavant. Les sons étaient différents, aussi. Je n'arrivais pas à tous les identifier et je n'appréciai pas cela. C'était trop étrange, trop d'un seul coup. Des sifflements, des craquements, des frôlements, des cisaillements, des… je n'arrivais même pas à mettre une description sur chacun d'eux. Et les odeurs, elles étaient si puissantes ! Elles ne se mélangeaient pas les unes aux autres, m'étaient bien distinctes. Le cuir, le bois, la poussière, un parfum féminin, mais aussi la forêt proche. Et la… la neige ? C'était ça que je sentais ?

« Elle a l'air étrange, complètement perdue. »

« Mais pourquoi ne répond-elle pas ? »

–Bella, m'appela Carlisle ?

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Oh, et puis Edward pourrait être là. C'est quand même de sa faute, tout ça. Bella n'aurait pas dû mourir ainsi, d'une manière si cruelle. »

Les voix se mélangeaient. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui se disait. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange, car j'avais beau faire attention aux autres, autour de moi, je ne voyais pas leurs lèvres bouger et cela m'inquiétait. Je ne comprenais pas.

Carlisle me secoua légèrement, me sortant de ma torpeur.

–Oui ?

Ma propre voix m'étonna au point que j'eux l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé. Je levai mes mains sous mes yeux et remarquai qu'elles avaient changé. Elles étaient devenues d'une blancheur extrême. Mes doigts s'étaient allongés, affinés.

Et ce fut là que je compris l'enfer de la douleur, tout concordait, maintenant, dans mon esprit. J'avais muté !

Une fois l'information assimilée, je cherchai Edward du regard. Il ne faisait pas partie de l'assemblée qui m'entourait. Je m'affolai. Où était-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là, auprès de moi ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, encore ? Elle paraissait assez sereine et la voilà qui s'agite à nouveau. Dois-je encore essayer d'attirer son attention ? »

–Bella, tout va bien, me demanda Carlisle ?

–Où est Edward, m'empressai-je de demander ?

–Il n'est pas loin, je peux te l'assurer.

–Où ?

–Dans votre chambre.

Je me levai, allai quitter la pièce en courrant mais stoppai net tout mouvement, lorsque je me rendis compte que nous n'étions pas à la villa. Où étais-je ? La pièce était faite de bois, de tapis, de tableaux et un énorme lustre de cristal, au-dessus de ma tête, éclairait cette pièce qui devait être un salon. Un canapé en cuir blanc cassé, ainsi que plusieurs fauteuils, une table basse, une chaine stéréo… La pièce était harmonieuse, quand bien même je ne savais pas où je me trouvais. Nous n'étions plus à Forks, c'était certain, mais où ? J'avais senti de la glace, lorsque j'avais testé mon odorat. Je devinai donc que nous avions gagné le nord. En Alaska ? Y étions-nous déjà ?

Je tournai dans tous les sens, essayant de me repérer, regardant à travers les fenêtres, mais il faisait nuit, dehors. Certes, j'arrivais à distinguer de la neige, ainsi que des arbres formant la lisière d'une forêt. Il n'était néanmoins écrit nulle part « Bienvenu en Alaska, véritable paradis de la nature ! » et ne pas être sûre de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi à cent pour cent me rendait nerveuse, agitée et même plus encore.

Je me sentis fléchir. J'étais mal. Perdue. Trop d'informations étaient stockées dans ma tête, tournaient, voulaient prendre place, s'écrasaient… Je reculai et percutai un meuble, faisant tomber un vase qu'Esmée attrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« Elle a l'air si fragile. »

« Edward, regarde la, elle est effrayée ! Ramène-toi ! Elle a besoin de toi ! »

Encore ces drôles de voix dans ma tête, qui murmuraient, s'énervaient, encombraient mon esprit. Jasper et Alice s'approchèrent. Une sensation de calme m'appaisa et Alice vint me prendre dans ses bras.

–Bella, calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Tout va bien !

« Il faut impérativement qu'elle se contrôle. C'est étrange qu'elle n'ait pas déjà attaqué quelqu'un. Elle ressent tant de détresse, d'incompréhension et de peur qu'elle aurait dû se jeter sur nous depuis longtemps »

La voix ressemblait vaguement à celle de Jasper. Carlisle s'approcha de moi et demanda à tous les autres, mis à part à Alice et à Jasper, de sortir du salon et de nous laisser seuls. Ils sortirent les uns derrière les autres, réticents. Carlisle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me força à le regarder.

–Bella, respire ! Ce n'est rien. Tout va bien.

« Edward, il faut que tu viennes. Elle ne va pas bien, Edward. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent. Tu lui fais du mal, à rester cloitrer. »

Edward ! Il fallait que je lui parle. Il fallait que je comprenne. Mais que se passait-il bon Dieu ? Qu'est ce que c'étaient que ces voix ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas morte ? Pourquoi Edward n'était-il pas là ? Où étais-je ?

Nouvel vague de calme.

Carlisle me fit m'assoir sur le canapé.

–Bella. Est-ce que ça va ?

–Je… Je crois.

–Très bien. De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ?

–Edward m'a attaquée.

Ce fut à ce moment là que j'entendis un bruit de verre brisé à l'étage. De quoi s'agissait-il, encore ? Je relevai la tête, effrayée par ce son qui pourrait peut-être m'être un danger, mais Carlisle fit pression sur mon poignet, accaparant mon attention.

–Oui, Bella. Edward s'en veut beaucoup.

–Non ! Il ne doit pas. C'est ma faute. Tout est ma faute.

Il y eut un autre bruit de verre brisé, à l'étage, et je sursautai à nouveau, moi aussi.

–Je vais tout t'expliquer, Bella. Alice a eu la vision que tu rentrais à la maison, alors que nous t'avions dit de rester au motel. Ensuite, elle en a eu une autre où elle voyait Edward te tuer. Nous nous sommes pressés de rentrer mais, lorsque nous sommes arrivés, Edward t'avait presque achevée. Nous avons réussi à l'éloigner de toi. Il te restait juste assez de sang pour transporter le venin dans ton corps. Ne pouvant pas rester à Forks, nous avons dû partir pour Juneau. Le pacte que nous venions de passer avec les loups nous obligeait à nous en aller. Ici, nous sommes dans notre nouvelle demeure, celle que nous avons achetée, récemment.

« Elle a l'air d'aller mieux. Elle commence à comprendre »

Je regardai fixement Alice. Elle ne bougeait pas. Ses lèvres restaient closes, même si j'étais persuadée que c'était elle qui avait parlé. Je décidai de me taire sur les voix, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur moi plus que de raison. Je ne voulais pas m'étaler dans des explications qui prendraient sans doute des heures avant d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une réponse. Tout ce qui comptait était Edward et il n'était toujours pas là. S'il ne voulait pas venir, il fallait que je le rejoigne au plus vite.

–Et Edward ?

–Il est dans votre chambre, au premier. C'est la première porte à gauche.

Je me levai un peu trop précipitamment et gagnai la chambre. J'essayai d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée de l'intérieur. Je frappai, tout en appelant celui que je venais voir :

–Edward ?

Aucune parole ne me fit écho. Ni aucun geste, aucun bruit. Edward était-il vraiment ici ?

–Edward ? Carlisle m'a dit que tu te trouvais ici. Si tu es là, ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît !

Toujours rien.

–Edward, s'il te plaît, murmurai-je alors… Ne… Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier !

Il y eut alors un clic. J'ouvris la porte, entrai, la refermai. La lumière était éteinte mais j'y voyais parfaitement clair et constatai le carnage. La chambre avait été démolie. Les vitres étaient brisées. Il y avait des trous dans les murs, des plumes de polochons et de duvet recouvraient le lit. Les meubles avaient été saccagés. Tout y était passé, sans exception.

Edward était prostré dans un angle de la pièce. Il avait les yeux fermés, le visage caché dans ses mains. Il respirait bruyamment. Je m'approchai relativement lentement et m'accroupis à quelques centimètres de lui. Que faire ? Il avait l'air si mal. Je voulais toucher son épaule mais il eut une sorte de frissons, un geste de recul. Je me sentis blessée qu'il soit si distant, avec moi, mais essayai de passer outre ce sentiment. Je posai ma main sur son bras, essayant d'accaparer son attention.

–Edward…

–Va-t-en ! Ne reste pas là ! Pas avec moi !

Je déplaçai ma main dans son dos, posai l'autre dans ses cheveux. Je le serrai fort contre moi, essayant d'amenuiser le mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

« Elle est froide. Je l'ai tuée. Je suis un monstre. Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Je ne mérite pas qu'elle me touche. »

–Edward, je t'en supplie… Ne t'en veux pas !

–Pars Bella !

« Elle méritait mieux. Tellement mieux ! Un homme bien. Quelqu'un qui ne lui aurait pas ôté la vie. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas apprécié boire son sang au point de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. »

–Je t'aime Edward.

« Comment peut-elle m'aimer, après ce que je lui ai fait subir ? »

–Comment peux-tu m'aimer après ce que je t'ai fait subir ?

C'était donc vraiment sa voix que j'entendais. C'étaient ses pensées. Et celles que j'avais entendues avant étaient celles de la famille. J'avais donc le même don qu'Edward j'étais télépathe.

–Je t'aime, c'est comme ça. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Je t'aimerai toujours. Quoi que tu me fasses, je serai incapable de t'en vouloir au point de te repousser.

–Et pourtant, tu devrais !

–Je n'en vois pas les raisons, contrai-je.

–JE T'AI TUÉE, hurla-t-il, me regardant enfin ! J'ai bu ton sang ! J'y ai pris plaisir ! J'ai aimé m'en abreuver ! Que se serait-il passé, d'après toi, si les autres n'étaient revenus que quelques secondes plus tard ? Si Emmett et Jasper n'avaient pas réussi à t'arracher à moi ? Si Carlisle n'avait pas réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie ?

Je le regardai dans les yeux, ne sachant que répondre afin de le soulager de sa conscience, de ses tourments. Je ne pouvais qu'essayer de me montrer présente, pour lui, afin qu'il comprenne que je serai toujours là pour lui, à l'épauler, le soutenir. Je passai mes mains sur son visage et l'enlaçai fortement, lui parlant, encore :

–Je t'en supplie, Edward ! Ne m'oblige pas à te quitter je ne le supporterai pas. Je ne veux pas que nous soyons séparés. Je veux que tu m'aimes, Edward…

–Je t'aime, Bella. Là n'est pas la question.

–Si tu m'aimes, comme tu le dis, arrête de culpabiliser ! Sois heureux, avec moi, comme je lui suis avec toi…

–Je ne peux pas, Bella, pas après ce que j'ai fait.

–Bien sûr que si, tu le peux. Pour moi, pour ta famille, pour toi.

–Je ne mérite pas d'être heureux.

–Au contraire, Edward ! Tu as droit au bonheur plus que quiconque. Tu souffres depuis bien trop longtemps. Dès que tu fais un pas de travers, tu culpabilises, tu te flagelles et je ne le supporte pas. Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans la tourmente, Edward. Je t'aime tant !

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

–Sois heureux !

« Ma Bella, je t'aime tellement. Non. Ce n'est pas ma Bella. Elle ne m'appartient pas. Elle n'est pas à moi. »

–Lorsque tu agis ainsi, Edward, lorsque tu te punis comme tu le fais, tu nous fais du mal à tous les deux, tu comprends ? Cela me fait sincèrement souffrir et je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites. N'est-ce pas ?

« Jamais. Jamais elle ne doit être malheureuse à cause de moi. Je préférerai mourir. »

Un frisson me parcourut le dos, lorsque j'entendis ces mots. Edward, en pensant cela, était sérieux, j'en étais persuadée. A l'époque, je ne me doutais pas qu'Edward se flagellait dans de telles propensions. Aujourd'hui, maintenant que j'étais apte à lire ses pensées, il faudrait que cela change et rapidement, car il était hors de question que je supporte en live, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, les remarques avilissantes qu'il tenait à son égard.

–Non, je ne le veux pas.

–Tant mieux. De plus, tu allais bientôt devoir me transformer. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

« Ca n'a rien à voir, Bella, » pensa-t-il.

–C'est vrai, dit-il, néanmoins.

Il y avait contradiction entre ses pensées et ses paroles, ce que je n'appréciai pas. Il tentait, en cet instant, de détourner mon attention. Il pensait me soulager en gardant ses ressentis pour lui, et ce n'était pas sain, pas pour lui.

« Bella a l'air de réussir à le calmer. Tant mieux. J'ai vraiment eu peur pour lui »

Je commençai à reconnaître les voix, leur intonation, et il me semblait bien que celle-ci était celle d'Esmée.

–Edward ?

–Oui ?

–Lève-toi !

Il se leva en même temps que moi. Je profitai de sa proximité pour déposer un timide baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, il sourit. Tristement, certes, mais il sourit tout de même.

« Elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point j'ai eu peur qu'elle me quitte. Mais je ne mérite pas de lui appartenir. Elle vaut tellement mieux que moi. Il aurait été si préférable qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un autre homme, de… »

A cet instant, je ne pus que soupirer d'agacement, tant ses propos étaient ridicules. Un autre homme ? C'était cela qu'il souhaitait pour moi ? Que je m'en aille avec le premier venu un tant soit peu sympathique ? Je pouvais parfaitement concevoir qu'il puisse s'en vouloir, après la tournure qu'avait prise ma transformation. Néanmoins, il y avait des limites à la connerie à ne pas franchir et Edward s'y embourbait, ce que je ne tolérai pas.

–Ecoute !

Il releva la tête, signe qu'il était tout ouï. Je plaçai mon index sur son torse.

–Jamais, au grand jamais je ne te quitterai ! Jamais, tu m'entends ? Tu me mérites plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde. Et tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Malgré tout, combien les regretteraient comme toi tu le fais ? Il est normal que tu aies des remords mais tu ne dois pas les laisser guider ta vie. Beaucoup de gens n'en aurait rien à faire, de me faire souffrir.

–Tu te trompes !

–Non, Edward, toi tu te trompes ! Tu es aveuglé par ta culpabilité ! Je t'en prie, Edward, essaye… Essaye d'accepter ce que tu ne peux changer ! Essaye de comprendre à quel point je me suis battue pour la vie que nous menons, aujourd'hui. Pense à tout ce que nous avons traversé, tous les deux, jusqu'à maintenant, et entre toi dans le crâne que plus rien ne nous empêche d'être heureux, à partir de ce jour. Alors… souris !

Edward était bouche-bé par mon discours. Il ne sourit pas comme j'aurai aimé qu'il le fasse mais il me serra dans ses bras, signe que j'avais réussi à le faire se sentir un tant soit peu mieux. Il avait encore des remords, certes, mais je sentais qu'il était moins crispé.

–T'avoir fait de moi l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, Bella.

–En effet. Alors ne gâche pas ta chance, veux-tu ?

–Je te le promets.

Il m'embrassa, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. J'entourai son cou de mes bras. Il glissa les doigts d'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et plaça l'autre dans le creux de mes reins. Je respirai son odeur et la laissai m'envoûter.

Les sensations que me faisait ressentir Edward étaient fortes, si fortes, si violentes. Dès que sa peau touchait la mienne, je ressentais des milliers de décharges électriques s'éparpiller dans tous mon corps. La main qui se trouvait dans le creux de mes reins remonta sous mon pull-over, frôlant ma peau, me caressant. Je commençai vraiment à perdre pied, quand Edward s'écarta. Je gémis de frustration mais, lorsque je tentai de me jeter dans ses bras, il m'attrapa en me tira en arrière. Puis, il plongea un regard interrogateur dans le mien et s'exclama :

–Comment as-tu su ce que je pensais ?

–

Fin du chapitre 6, passons au 7 ! :)

Comment avez-vous trouvé celui-ci ? J'avoue qu'il a été assez difficile à réécrire parce qu'Edward passe son temps à se lamenter et que j'avais peur que ça devienne gonflant. Ca ne vous a pas ennuyés, au moins ?

A bientôt !


	8. Chapitre 7 – Excuses

**Voilà le chapitre 7 ! :D**

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre precedent et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

–

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Excuses**_

–Alors, Bella ? Comment as-tu su ? Comment as-tu pu me réprimender pour des paroles que je n'ai pas prononcées ?

« Pourquoi ne me dit-elle rien ? Pourquoi ce silence ? »

–Et bien…

C'était idiot. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant, pas tout de suite. Cela m'arrangeait de savoir ce qu'il pensait sans qu'il ne soit dans la confidence. Tant qu'il n'était pas au courant, il ne pouvait pas censurer son esprit et je pouvais avoir accès à ses démons et l'aider. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir déguiser ses pensées, comme Alice le faisait si souvent avec lui, et je ne serai plus apte à lui porter secours, lorsqu'il serait à nouveau mal.

« Elle est gênée. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas lire dans son esprit ? Tout serait tellement plus simple. »

–Parle pour toi, soufflai-je !

Je ne savais guère comment aborder ce sujet qui me semblait très délicat. J'aurai aimé me taire mais l'idiotie étant une facette importante de ma personnalité, je n'avais d'autre choix que de tout lui avouer. J'en avais trop dit – ou pas assez – pour qu'il reste dans l'ignorance plus longtemps. S'il y avait une chose qu'il fallait bien que je m'entre dans la tête était qu'il le saurait tôt ou tard et que cela ne servait plus à rien de retarder l'échéance. Je pris mon souffle et parlai :

–Je… Je lis dans tes pensées.

« Oh », fut tout ce qu'il réussit à me dire, sur le coup. Je le laissai digérer la nouvelle, tout en espérant qu'il la prendrait bien. Il avait toujours voulu savoir ce que lui cachait mon esprit mais il ne semblait pas, aujourd'hui encore, apte à le faire, quand bien même j'avais accès au sien. Cela serait très frustrant pour lui, à n'en pas douter.

« Tu veux dire, que tu m'entends, là ? »

–Oui.

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Une lueur nouvelle y trouva sa place. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Du bonheur ? Etait-ce possible ? Oui, c'était cela. Il souriait, était content, visiblement. Cela ne le gênait donc pas que j'aie accès à ses pensées les plus intimes ? Puis, quelque chose, un autre élément vint perturber la lueur de joie que je percevais dans ses yeux. De la jalousie ? Il n'avait pas cessé de sourir mais ce petit quelque chose, dans ses prunelles, faisait toute la différence.

–Ce n'est pas juste, se plaignit-il !

–Quoi donc ?

« Moi, je ne peux toujours pas lire… »

Ah ! Ce n'était que ça. J'avais eu peur, durant une seconde, que ce ne soit pire, qu'il m'en veuille pour une raison ou pour une autre. Mais pourquoi Edward avait-il coupé sa phrase si abruptement ?

–Bella !

Son sourire s'agrandit plus encore et il eut soudain l'air plus heureux que jamais. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, précédemment, comme si nous vivions dans le bonheur le plus total. Le voir ainsi me plaisait. Son sourire s'agrandit encore. Etait-ce possible ? Mais pourquoi un pareil revirement dans son attitude ? Jasper y était-il pour quelque chose ?

–Non, Bella, non.

–Quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là-haut ? »

Il me semblait que c'était Emmett. La voix de son esprit ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Jasper, donc je n'étais pas persuadée de ce que j'avançais.

« Les deux petits deviennent fous. Leur discussion n'a aucun sens. »

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, c'était bel et bien Emmett. Je le délaissai néanmoins et me concentrai à nouveau sur Edward, aux anges, me regardant comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde.

–Quoi, Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je recommençai presque à m'inquiéter, en cet instant.

« Je t'entends Bella, je t'entends. »

Il anéantit la distance nous séparant et m'embrassa fougueusement. Instantanément, je sentis son haleine envahir ma bouche. Il serra mon corps contre le sien, ses mains m'obligeaient à ne pas bouger. Pourquoi l'aurais-je voulu, d'ailleurs ?

« Je t'entends, Bella. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. »

–Moi aussi !

Ses mains se déplacèrent de ma taille à mes hanches. Un lent frisson me parcourut. Il passa une main sous mon pull, vint frôler mon ventre. En tant normal…

–Tu serais entrain de mourir d'étouffement, me dit-il dans un sourire.

–Exactement.

Il me déposa au centre du lit, au milieu des plumes, et se plaça sur moi. Il dégrafa un à un les boutons de mon chemisier puis le jeta à terre.

« Eh bien, celui là… Il a bien vite oublié ses remords »

Il s'agissait d'Emmett, une fois encore. Edward, néanmoins, ne s'arrêta pas. En ce qui me concernait, j'étais morte de honte, à savoir que l'on nous entendait d'en-bas. J'en serai devenue rouge, si cela avait encore été possible. J'essayai de calmer les ardeurs de mon Adonis, avant d'être excitée au point d'en devenir incapable.

–Edward…

« Elle est si belle, même maintenant. Je l'aime tellement. »

Que répondre à ce genre de pensées ? J'allais me ridiculiser à lui sortir un petit quelque chose de tout banal et t…

–Tu n'es jamais ridicule quand tu dis que tu m'aimes.

Son visage vint se placer dans le creux de mon cou, ses lèvres frôlant la fine peau de ma gorge. L'avantage de ma transformation ? Je n'avais plus besoin de l'encombrante minerve que m'avait imposée Carlisle ! Je savais qu'il y avait forcément des bons côtés à ma transformation…

Je compris mon erreur trop tard Edward s'était raidi, lorsqu'il avait perçu mes pensées. Il cessa toute caresse, recula et se releva, me laissant seule et à moitié nue sur le lit. Il alla s'installer sur le canapé déchiqueté, face au lit, face à moi.

–Edward ? Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je. Je n'aurai pas dû prendre les événements à ce point à la légère. Je n'ai pas fait attention.

« Comment lui faire comprendre que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable ? »

–Tu n'y arriveras jamais. Et tu veux que je te montre pourquoi ?

Il était sceptique. Moi aussi, en fait. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

–Très bien, vas-y.

Je me concentrais très fort. Je me remémorai tous nos bons moments. La première fois à la clairière, sa rencontre, la première fois que l'on s'était parlé, le fait qu'il m'avait sauvé de la trajectoire du van, de James, ce que j'avais ressenti en le retrouvant vivant à Volterra. Ce qu'il m'avait dit lorsque nous étions de retour et que je croyais qu'il allait partir dès qu'il me penserait en sécurité. Sa demande en mariage, le fait que j'avais accepté. Notre première soirée ensemble, lui et moi, lui en moi. Je rajoutais le plus de détails à ce souvenir là et, lorsque j'eus terminé, je lui dis :

–C'est pour toutes ses raisons que je t'aime, Edward.

Il sourit timidement et revint s'installer près de moi. Je m'étais assise mais me recouchai au centre des plumes. Il passa l'un de ses bras derrière ma tête et posa la sienne sur ma poitrine. En ce qui me concernait, je passai une main dans ses cheveux que je humai avidement.

« Elle a l'air tellement heureuse. »

–Je suis heureuse, soupirai-je…

« J'aimerai aussi te montrer quelque chose. »

–Bien sûr…

J'aurai mieux fait de me taire. Je reçu un flash, au centre de ma tête, extrêmement détaillé, empli d'odeur, de sentiments, d'impressions. Je me voyais. Au centre du salon, dans la villa de Forks. Il y avait cette fragrance si alléchante, embaumant l'air. Je mis du temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la mienne et cela me fit un choc de percevoir mon propre parfum. Je ne pensais pas sentir aussi bon, aussi fort, loin de là. Je comprenais maintenant les difficultés qu'avait eues Edward à rester en ma présence. Puis, je perçus le bruit de mon cœur, mes joues rosies par les fins vaissaux sanguins, sous ma peau, et, enfin, la chute sur le sol.

–Non, Edward, arrête !

Les images continuèrent à défiler. Edward eut extrêmement peur. Il y eut un craquement sourd le bruit de ma tête, heurtant le sol. Edward voulait me venir en aide, quand il sentit l'odeur du sang se dégageant de ma blessure rouverte. En une fraction de seconde, il se jeta sur moi. Je le vis arracher ma minerve, me retenir les bras. Je me vis hurler, pleurer. Je vis la peur et la souffrance sur mon visage. Je vis tout.

Ma gorge s'assécha quand il planta ses dents dans ma gorge et qu'il m'envoya le propre souvenir du goût de mon sang dans sa bouche. Je sentis le plaisir qu'il y avait pris. Je voyais mon visage tordu par la douleur, lui entrain de se délecter du liquide dont il se nourrissait…

–ARRÊTE, hurlai-je !

Edward avait stoppé le flux de pensées. Il se releva et se positionna à plusieurs mètres de moi, me laissant enfin libre de mes mouvements. Aussitôt, les pensées de la famille me parvinrent.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Jasper.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Esmée.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle hurlé comme cela ? » Alice.

J'entendis aussi Emmett et Rosalie, ainsi que Carlisle. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant tous contre notre chambre à vitesse vampirique.

Je me relevai et m'agenouillai pour prendre mon chemisier, au sol. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Alice et Rosalie entrèrent. Les autres se trouvaient juste derrière. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'enfiler mon haut.

–Bella, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Alice courut vers moi à vitesse vampirique et prit mon corps tremblant dans ses bras. Elle jeta un regard noir à Edward, en même temps que j'entendis les pensées de Rosalie. Son regard était horrifié. Je ne mis qu'une demi-seconde à comprendre ce qu'elle imaginait et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Non, il n'aurait quand même pas osé lui faire ça ? Il n'a quand même pas essayé de… »

–Alice, sors Bella de la chambre !

–Rose ?

–Tout de suite ! Il faut que j'aie une discussion avec Edward.

Alice me prit dans ses bras et me fit sortir. Rose ferma la porte derrière nous.

J'étais plongée dans les souvenirs dont Edward m'avait obligée à être la spectatrice. Edward, son visage, ses mains m'empêchant de bouger. Il m'avait forcée à regarder ce qu'il avait vécu, sa douleur, sa honte, sa hantise prenant vie. J'avais vu ma mort. Je ne lui en voulais pas, non, de m'avoir fait partager cet instant horrible. J'étais juste terriblement choquée par les sentiments qui y étaient liés. Sur le coup, ils avaient été si forts, si violents, que je me demandais comment Edward avait réussi à y faire face.

Je me rendis compte, quelques minutes plus tard, qu'Alice avait reboutonné mon chemisier et qu'elle était à deux doigts de me coller une claque, afin de me sortir de mon mutisme.

–Bella ? Oh, Bella, parle-moi, bon Dieu !

Je relevai la tête. Tous se trouvaient autour de moi, à me lorgner comme un animal de foire. J'entamai une phrase pour leur dire que tout allait bien mais Alice ne me laissa pas dire plus de deux mots qu'elle se jetait dans mes bras, soulagée.

–Oh, Bella, tu parles ! J'ai eu tellement peur !

Une voix se fit entendre, dans la pièce voisine. C'était Rosalie elle hurlait.

–Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? Comment as-tu osé ?

Alice se retourna vivement vers moi.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Bella ?

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de répondre, une nouvelle tirade de Rosalie résonna dans l'air.

–Tu en as du cran, franchement ! T'as vraiment envie que je t'envoie en enfer !

–Rose, attends… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Edward essayait de résonner Rosalie mais elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de s'expliquer clairement. Elle était aveuglée par la colère, par des souvenirs jaillissant de sa mémoire torturée. Je me rendis compte, en cet instant, combien son passé la hantait. Les flashs qui lui traversaient l'esprit me donnaient le tournis. Royce était partout. Comment Edward faisait-il pour supporter cela au quotidien ?

–Ah non ? C'est pas ce que je crois ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi elle t'a hurlé d'arrêter ! Pourquoi elle se trouvait à moitié nue, agenouillée sur le sol !

–Je…

–Et puis non ! Je refuse d'écouter tes âneries ! Tu me dégoutes ! T'es qu'un monstre d'avoir voulu…

–Je n'ai jamais voulu, je n'ai jamais essayé, je n'ai pas même imaginé abuser de Bella, tu m'entends ? Jamais !

–C'est vrai, me demanda Esmée ?

–Oui. Enfin, non. Euh… non, il n'a pas essayé d'abuser de moi, répondis-je faiblement !

–Tu entends, reprit Edward ? Je n'ai rien essayé de tel.

Rosalie sortit de la pièce. Elle s'approcha de moi et se mit à ma hauteur.

–C'est vrai, Bella ?

Je répondis par l'affirmative mais Rosalie ne sembla pas me croire.

–Tu n'es absolument pas obligée de le protéger. Et tu n'as pas à avoir peur. S'il t'a vraiment voulu du mal…

–Non. Il ne m'a rien fait.

–Alors pourquoi as-tu crié ?

–J'ai eu… peur.

–D'Edward ? Pourquoi ? S'il ne t'a rien fait…

Je lui répondis que c'était compliqué et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle espérait savoir, comprendre. Elle pensait que je lui donnerai une raison de me croire. Je n'avais néanmoins pas envie de leur dire que j'avais vu ma propre mort. Rosalie se releva. Elle lança un regard noir à Edward qui était apparu sur le pas de la porte. Il baissa les yeux, lorsque mon regard voulut croiser le sien.

–Je suis désolé, Bella.

–Moi aussi, lui répondis-je.

Je le vis lever un sourcil interrogateur.

« De quoi ? »

Je m'adressai maintenant à Alice.

–Alice ? Je peux passer la nuit dans ta chambre ?

Edward eut comme un soubresaut. Il décroisa les bras et fit un pas en avant. Rosalie en fit un à son tour, percevant une anormalité dans son comportement qu'elle ne comprit pas, ignorant tout de notre discussion mentale.

« Bella, attends ! Je suis désolé. »

« C'était le but, non ? Réussir à me faire fuir, » fis-je dans un premier temps, avant de me trouver trop dure et ajouter : « Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir. »

Personne n'avait entendu notre petit échange. Alice parut surprise mais contente. Elle sautilla jusque vers moi et me prit par le bras. Elle me tira dans sa chambre et claqua la porte au nez de Jasper. Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié que c'était aussi sa chambre !

–Attends, Alice, j'ai complètement oublié que tu partages la même chambre que Jasper. Je ferais mieux d'aller dans le salon. Je dérange, ici.

–C'est hors de question.

–Mais Jasper ? Tu es sûre que ça ne va pas le gêner ?

–Bien sûr que non.

Je me concentrai alors sur lui, histoire d'écouter ses pensées.

« Il a fallu que cet idiot fasse n'importe quoi. Elle avait l'air effrayée. Elle est effrayée. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il lui a fait. Mais quel idiot, franchement... »

Puis ce furent les paroles d'Alice que j'entendis.

« Elle a l'air ailleurs. Il lui arrive tellement de choses, en ce moment. Son père, Jacob, sa transformation et les conneries d'Edward. On a déménagé et elle se retrouve dans un monde inconnu. Elle doit être perdue. J'ai de la peine pour elle. »

Ayant la désagréable impression de trahir mon amie en farfouillant ainsi dans son esprit, je me concentrai sur la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. La chambre d'Alice était vraiment très jolie. Actuellement, elle était très simple mais je ne doutais pas qu'elle la relookerait dès que la situation serait plus calme, quand elle aurait le temps. Puis, j'entendis les paroles d'Edward.

« Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Pourquoi j'ai fait cela ? Elle me pardonne, elle ne m'en veut pas, elle est heureuse et moi je viens tout gâcher. »

Il était entrain de faire les cents pas dans notre chambre. Il tournait, tournait encore et je le savais à deux doigts de démolir ce qu'il restait de notre petit coin à nous.

–Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, me demanda Alice ?

–Je ne sais pas. Je vais peut-être aller prendre une douche.

–Tu n'as pas l'intention de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Je la regardai quelques instants, soupirai et allai chercher du papier et du crayon. Je m'assis sur le lit et commençai à écrire.

_Edward et moi étions dans le lit. Il a déboutonné mon chemisier et l'a envoyé en travers de la pièce. J'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus consentante mais j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû dire. Edward a commencé à s'énerver et il a essayé de me faire comprendre à quel point ce qu'il m'avait fait était horrible. Au point que je ne devrais pas le pardonner, que je devrais le haïr, au lieu de l'embrasser. J'ai eu peur. Je lui ai hurlé d'arrêter et vous êtes tous arrivés. Là, Rosalie a imaginé le pire mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Tout ceci n'est qu'un énorme quiproco. _

Alice me prit dans ses bras, quand bien même elle n'était pas très convaincue. Cela ne concordait pas avec ce qu'elle devait avoir entendu venant de notre chambre, à Edward et à moi, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache pour mon don. Pas tout de suite, tout du moins.

–Je t'aime vraiment énormément, me dit-elle alors. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as apporté dans nos vies, Bella. Le bonheur !

J'étais touchée par ce qu'elle me disait, bien qu'elle m'ait parlé d'une bien drôle de voix. Je lui répondis d'une voix basse, la gêne m'ayant envahie :

–Moi aussi, je t'aime énormément.

Elle se figea puis me regarda. Son regard me scrutait, comme s'il essayait de découvrir quelque chose dans le mien.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

–Comment as-tu su ce que je pensais ?

Je me figeai, comprenant que j'avais une nouvelle fois gaffé, puis essayai de rattraper le coup (de manière bien peu subtile).

–Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler.

–J'ai pensé : « Je t'aime vraiment énormément » et tu m'as répondu que toi aussi. Mais je n'ai rien dit.

J'entendis rire Edward, dans notre chambre.

« C'est pas drôle ! »

« Tu as raison, mon amour. Mais il serait peut-être temps de les mettre au courant. »

Edward avait raison mais je ne voulais pas. Pas tout de suite.

« Demain. »

« Très bien, mon amour. Nous ferons comme tu l'as décidé. »

Je coupai net notre conversation. J'essayai tant bien que mal de cacher mes pensées à Edward qui comprit instentanément mes attentions.

« Mon amour, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça ! »

Son ton était suppliant. Mais il fallait que je réfléchisse. Comment est-ce que je pouvais le faire, alors qu'Edward pouvait tout entendre ? Qu'il pouvait tout savoir, avant même que je ne lui parle ?

« Je suis désolé, mon amour. Pour ce que je t'ai fait. Pour ce que je t'ai montré. »

Je m'allongeai sur le lit d'Alice, le regard tournoyant dans le vide. Alice était couchée à côté de moi. Elle se demandait si j'allais vraiment bien et me jetait des regards curieux, toutes les minutes, comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse.

« Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je ne pensais pas te faire peur à ce point. »

« Bien sûr que si. C'était justement ton but, Edward. »

« Tu as raison, Bella. Mais je t'aime et je suis désolé. Je n'aurai jamais dû te montrer les choses ainsi. Je t'en prie, Bella, reviens-moi ! »

« Je t'ai déjà pardonné. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. »

« Alors, reviens ! »

Je ne savais pas que répondre. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Je le voulais près de moi, cette nuit, et toutes les autres aussi, mais j'avais encore du mal à penser aux sentiments d'Edward, à cette peine qu'il ressentait. Je savais que j'en étais la cause, moi, mon sang. Je savais combien je le mettais à l'épreuve, chaque jour. Combien de fois l'avais-je tenté ? Combien de fois lui avais-je demandé de m'aimer d'une manière bien plus charnelle qu'à travers de simples baisers ? Combien de fois s'était-il refusé à moi et combien de fois avais-je insisté malgré cela ? J'avais honte. Honte de moi.

Une image me vint alors à l'esprit. J'étais nue, dans les bras d'Edward. Ses mains caressaient mon corps cambré sous l'afflût du désir. Il avait le visage à la hauteur de ma poitrine, sa bouche, ses lèvres embrassaient l'un de mes seins. Je sentis des frissons me parcourir, un plaisir sans nom affluer dans mon corps. Puis, la vision prit subitement fin. Mais d'où me venaient ces images ?

« Je suis désolé, mon amour. Ce n'était pas le moment de m'imaginer cela. »

C'était Edward, donc. Il y avait pensé volontairement, le tricheur ! D'autres images m'arrivèrent par vagues, toutes plus parlantes les unes que les autres.

« Je t'aime, Bella. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je suis prêt à tout pour que tu reviennes, pour que tu me pardonnes. Demande-moi ce que tu veux, je te le donnerai. Ce que tu veux, pour que tu reviennes, pour que nous puissions à nouveau prendre du temps ensemble. Pour parler. Réfléchir. Pour essayer de se retrouver un peu, toi et moi. Je t'aime, mon amour. Je ferai tout pour toi. Je te promets de ne plus te faire souffrir comme aujourd'hui. Je t'aime. »

Je signai ma défaite. Il avait gagné. Je me levai sous le regard interrogateur d'Alice et me dirigeai à une vitesse vampirique jusque dans la chambre d'Edward. Notre chambre… Je lui sautai directement dans les bras et l'embrassai fougueusement. Alice m'avait suivie. Quand elle vit ce qu'il se passait, elle sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et ferma la porte derrière elle. Je vis sa vision, celle qu'elle avait eue avant de s'esquiver.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Comment avait-elle pu voir ça ? C'était tellement intime, tellement gênant !

Edward me noya sous ses baisers. Je me serrai contre lui et commençai à les lui rendre, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il me posa délicatement sur le lit et déboutonna une nouvel fois mon chemisier. Je fis de même avec sa chemise et son pantalon. Je fus, dans un premier temps, surprise de découvrir mon nouveau corps et j'avouai que c'était à la fois grisant et perturbant de sentir ce désir si fort et obsendant se mouvoir sous ma peau, telles des flammes. J'en oubliais la famille, en bas, ainsi que ma nouvelle condition. Je ne percevais qu'Edward. Il rayonnait, était un tout et, en cet instant, je ne voulais que lui.

oOo

A la fin de notre douce étreinte, je ramenai la couverture sur moi mais Edward la rabaissa quelque peu. Il embrassa mon épaule et déposa de légers baisers en descendant le long de mon bras.

–Pourquoi me caches-tu ainsi la vue de ton corps ?

« J'aime pas que l'on m'observe. Tu le sais bien. »

Nous passâmes la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ne plus dormir était pour moi très étrange je m'attendais à tout moment à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Dès que j'y pensais, Edward me serrait plus fort et m'embrassait. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide et j'avais beau essayer d'y remédier, ils fuyaient les miens. Il se fustigeait, encore.

Le jour pointa lentement. Il était l'heure de se lever, de se préparer et d'aller annoncer la vérité aux autres. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et regardai autour de moi. A la lumière du jour, je me rendais enfin compte des dégâts qu'avait subi la chambre. Edward se posta derrière moi et m'embrassa dans le cou, sensuellement. Je soupirai d'aise, tout en énumérant les réparations à effectuer au plus vite.

–Il va falloir nettoyer la chambre... et changer les meubles… et remplacer les vitres… et réparer les murs… et…

–Je le ferai plus tard. J'irai racheter des meubles. Tu verras que, ce soir, tout sera à sa place, et tu découvriras à quel point nous serrons bien dans notre chambre.

Je me rendis compte de ma nudité à travers les pensées d'Edward qui profitait du spectacle. Il détaillait chacune de mes formes, en mémorisait les courbes. Il s'imaginait les effleurer du bout des doigts, avant de déraper sur des pratiques moins orthodoxes. Gênée, je courus jusque dans la salle de bain et m'y enfermai. Edward soupira depuis la chambre, exaspéré par ma légendaire pudeur.

Je pris une douche rapide et, lorsque je sortis, je remarquai que, dans ma précipitation, j'avais oublié de prendre de quoi m'habiller. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette et quittai la pièce, espérant qu'Edward aurait lui-même quitté la chambre. Espoir mort-né. Il se trouvait assis sur le rebord du lit et me souriait. Il y avait, à côté de lui, des vêtements parfaitement empilés, pour moi. Je les pris et les détaillai. Ils n'étaient pas trop extravagants, ce qui était déjà ça. Edward entoura ma taille de ses bras et m'attira contre lui. Il plongea son visage contre mon ventre, tel un enfant vient se réfugier contre sa maman.

« Elle est tellement belle. Je l'aime tellement. »

Je l'enlaçai, lui caressai la joue et embrassai le haut de son crâne.

–Je vais m'habiller. Ensuite, il va falloir aller voir les autres et leur parler. Nous leur expliquerons ce qu'il s'est passé la veille…

« …après leur avoir révelé que j'ai accès en live à leurs pensées, moi aussi » finis-je dans ma tête, afin que seul Edward puisse m'entendre.

Ce dernier me relâcha et, après un énième baiser, je retournai dans la salle de bain et m'habillai rapidement. Puis, je sortis. Edward était debout, à côté de la porte, à m'attendre. Je lui pris le bras et, ensemble, nous franchîmes la porte et rejoignîmes la famille qui nous attendait dans le salon.

–

Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? Du comportement d'Edward, si changeant? Et que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer, maintenant ? (L'action principale va commencer tout soudain :)

Je vous dis à bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 8 – Explications

Me revoilà donc ! ^^

Ce chapitre, clairement, je ne le trouve pas très intéressant dans le sens où il n'apporte pas grand chose à l'histoire, même s'il est nécessaire pour la continuité de l'histoire. Je vous conseille donc de le lire rapidement, avant de passer au suivant qui, lui, sera absolument renversant ! :D Je pense que vous allez vite comprendre, dans le suivant, que l'action principale de la fiction s'entamera là.

Je vous laisse donc lire !

Merci à Citronade, lapiaf8 et FraisyChocolat d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Moi, ça me fait très très plaisir ! :D

–

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**Explications**_

Nous descendîmes très lentement jusqu'au salon, où toute la famille se tenait, nous attendant. Edward passa une main dans mon dos, lorsqu'il remarqua que je n'étais pas très sûre de moi et que j'avais envie de faire marche arrière. Ce qu'il s'était passé, la veille, ne regardait qu'Edward et moi, après tout. Cela faisait partie de notre vie privée. Je ne voulais pas que les autres sachent ce qu'Edward avait fait. J'avais peur qu'ils le jugent mal et qu'Edward s'en veuille à nouveau.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon amour, tout va bien se passer. Je reste avec toi, tu n'as pas à craindre leur réaction. »

Je soupirai de soulagement et avaçai à nouveau. Edward et moi allâmes nous asseoir sur l'un des canapés, face à eux. Tous nous regardaient nous installer, ce qui me gênait tout particulièrement.

« On va enfin avoir des explications ! » Emmett

« Bella est stressée. Un coup de main serait le bienvenu, surtout si on veut des explications. » Jasper

Je sentis alors une vague de paix et de calme m'envahir. J'en aurai effectivement besoin, si tous désiraient comprendre. Intérieurement, je remerciai Jasper de son aide non négligeable.

« Du calme, mon amour, » reprit Edward. « Tout va bien se passer. »

« Ou… Oui. »

Mais pourquoi était-ce moi qui devais leur parler, premièrement ? J'avais l'estomac retourné à la simple idée de devoir prendre la parole. N'allaient-ils pas tous me détester, une fois que je leur aurai tout avoué ? Après tout, je pouvais violer leur intimiter, maintenant. Je savais tout ce qu'ils pensaient, avais accès à leurs souvenirs, leurs espoirs, leurs fantasmes inavoués, aux moments les plus tristes, ainsi qu'aux plus heureux de leur vie.

Oui, ils allaient me détester pour ça.

« Personne ne va te détester, mon amour. Personne, tu m'entends ? Le don que tu as acquis, tu ne l'as pas choisi. Crois-moi, tu n'y pour rien. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Et si tu le souhaites, je leur parlerai à ta place. »

« Volontiers, » acceptai-je lâchement.

Puis, inconsciemment, je serrai la main d'Edward un peu plus fort. Ce fut uniquement au moment où il essaya de la dégager que je me rendis compte que je la lui écrasai.

–Attention, mon amour.

« Je… je suis désolée, Edward. Excuse-moi ! »

« Ce n'est rien, il faut juste que tu t'habitues à ta force nouvelle. »

Il me sourit de son petit sourire en coin et je fondis littéralement. Je me sentais apaisée, beaucoup plus calme. Mais était-ce le sourire de mon adonis ou Jasper, le responsable de cela ?

Edward finit par concentrer son attention sur la famille, qui commençait à s'impatienter. Cette dernière le regardait, comprenant que c'était lui qui allait prendre la parole. Il inspira profondément et commença à parler, non sans m'avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil :

–J'aimerai que personne ne s'emporte par rapport à ce que je vais vous dire. Bella est très gênée, elle s'en veut énormément mais il est évident qu'elle n'y est pour rien. Voilà… Nous avons découvert, hier, Bella et moi, qu'elle avait le même don que moi.

–C'est pas vrai ! C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Vous vous fichez de nous ?

Comme je le pensais, ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

–Emmett, voyons !

Esmée réprimanda Emmett. Clairement, la situation ne lui plaisait pas et il ne m'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi. Néanmoins, quoiqu'aurait pu dire Esmée, cela ne l'aurait pas arrêté.

–D'abord Edward ! Ce qui veut dire aucune vie privée. Et maintenant, Bella ? Il va falloir faire quoi, pour garder quelques secrets ?

Emmett n'était pas le plus énervé. Rosalie battait tous les records. Elle ne disait rien mais son regard était plus qu'expressif. Elle fixait Edward d'un air qui me fit peur. Je fus même tentée de me placer devant lui, afin de le protéger de ses yeux.

Esmée, contre toute attente, était heureuse de la nouvelle. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour être ravie, dans ce genre de situation. Je pus lire dans ses pensées les raisons de cette joie. Selon elle, mon don était la preuve que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, Edward et moi.

Alice, elle, faisait une moue tristounette. Elle avait prit son petit air de chien battu et elle me fit de la peine à voir. Néanmoins, quand je compris pour quelles raisons elle paraissait si abattue, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer discrètement.

« Je pourrai plus l'embêter quand nous irons faire du shopping. Elle pourra le prévoir. »

Edward sourit, lui aussi, et la peine d'Alice se transforma en une colère amicale.

–C'est pas juste, se plaignit-elle !

Edward et moi rigolâmes. Alice, elle, se renfrogna.

–C'était pour ça que tu as su ce que je pensais, hier, dans la chambre.

–Oui, répondis-je.

–Je comprends mieux, maintenant.

Puis, un nouvel éclat se fit voir dans les prunelles d'Alice et je craignis le pire. Elle pensait à quelque chose mais je n'aurai pas su dire quoi. Aucun mot, aucune image ne sortait de son esprit, même si je savais qu'elle venait d'avoir une idée.

–Tu… Tu peux lire dans les pensées d'Edward, demanda-t-elle alors ?

Emmett, Jasper, et Rose se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement, une lueur malsaine dans leur regard.

–Oui, murmurai-je, peu sûre qu'il soit judicieux de le leur avouer.

–Oui, hurlèrent-ils en tapant dans leur main !

–Vengeance, vengeance, très cher frère.

Alice faisait presque peur, à parler ainsi.

–On va enfin savoir ce que tu penses. Et on va pouvoir utiliser ça contre toi.

Les images qu'Emmett avaient dans la tête étaient très parlantes. Il avait bel et bien l'intention de faire payer Edward mais il avait besoin de moi pour cela.

–N'y compte pas, répliquai-je !

–S'il te plaît, Bella !

–C'est hors de question ! Je ne le ferai pas !

–Et voilà, nous n'avons plus qu'à laisser tomber, soupira l'ours de la famille.

Ce n'était néanmoins pas l'avis d'Alice.

–Ne t'en fais pas ! On arrivera la faire craquer.

–Oh que non !

–Oh que si ! On va tellement t'exaspérer que tu seras obligée de coopérer.

« Edward, aide-moi, le suppliai-je ! »

–Alice, tu te calmes, maintenant.

Ce n'était pas Edward qui avait parlé, mais Carlisle.

–Bella n'est pas un jouet.

Alice refit sa petite moue. Elle ne pouvait pas désobéir à Carlisle, se sentirait trop mal. Je n'avais jamais remarqué une telle "fidélité" d'elle envers lui. Et je remarquai que c'était pour tous pareil. Rosalie, Jasper et même Emmett.

Une fois que le calme fut à nouveau présent, dans le salon, Carlisle estima qu'il serait bon de nous poser quelques questions, afin d'y voir plus clair :

–Quand est-ce que ça a commencé, exactement ?

Edward se retourna en ma dirextion. Il voulait savoir, lui aussi.

–Dès que je me suis réveillée, après ma transformation.

–Tout de suite après ?

–Oui.

–Tu n'as pas de maux de tête, de vertiges, de migraines ?

–Non.

Carlisle regarda Edward, puis ensuite moi.

–Très bien. Et en ce qui concerne ce qu'il s'est passé, hier, le hurlement, et le reste ? Que s'est-il passé, exactement ?

Edward allait répondre. Il allait leur avouer toute la vérité mais je ne le voulais pas. Il était hors de questions qu'ils soient au courant de mes faiblesses, ainsi que des erreurs d'Edward. Je préférai leur mentir, afin de nous préserver, Edward et moi.

–En fait, commença Edward…

–Avant qu'Edward ne sache que je pouvais lire en lui, il a repensé à ma transformation. J'ai eu peur. Rien de plus.

Ils me regardèrent, tous, même Edward. Emmett avait l'air de me croire mais il était bien le seul. J'espérai néanmoins que la famille se contenterait de cette justification, qu'elle ne poserait pas d'autres questions.

–C'est vrai, Edward ?

Carlisle doutait sérieusement de mon explication mais il ne remettrait pas en cause la parole d'Edward, s'il venait à lui confirmer mes dires. « S'il te plaît », le suppliai-je mentalement. « Dis-lui qu'il ne s'agit que de ça. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache, Edward. »

–Oui, répondit-il à haute voix. C'est effectivement ce qu'il s'est passé.

–Et bien, si ce n'est que ça, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter.

La conversation était close, ce qui était tant mieux. Mais Alice avait compris, elle. Entre ce que je lui avais dit, la veille, et ce que je venais de raconter à l'instant, les informations s'étaient assemblées, dans son esprit. Edward s'était énervé et il m'avait montré ces images de force. Elle me demanda tout de même, mentalement, si tout s'était bien passé ainsi et j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête peu visible. Elle soupira, alors qu'Edward se levait et partait. Je le suivis sans attendre. Il monta dans notre chambre et je fermai la porte après être entrée à mon tour. Edward se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Je m'approchai, l'entourai de mes bras et plongeai ma tête dans son dos.

Je voyais mes hurlements, dans son esprit. Mon visage. Mon expression. Je percevais aussi qu'il essayait de ne pas y penser et lui embrassai l'épaule. « Notre race se laisse facilement distraire », avait-il dit un jour.

–Non, Bella.

–Quoi ?

–Je ne peux pas ne pas y penser. Même si tu m'embrasses, même si tu me donnais tout le plaisir du monde, je ne pourrai pas oublier. Je m'efforce seulement de repousser ces images de mon esprit, mais c'est bien difficile. Pardonne-moi !

–Ne t'en fais pas ! Prends le temps ! Ce n'est pas ta faute…

–Si, Bella, c'est entièrement ma faute.

–Si tu continues à prendre les faits sous cet angle, je serai obligée de penser que si je n'avais pas été là, si j'avais attendu qu'on vienne me chercher, au motel, rien ne serait arrivé. Si je n'étais pas tombée, je ne me serai pas ouverte et tu ne m'aurais certainement pas tuée. Tu vois, je suis coupable, moi aussi.

–Tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça, voyons. Il est simplement arrivé ce qui devait arriver un jour !

Il se retourna et j'en profitai pour l'embrasser. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirai contre moi. J'avais encore de la peine à gérer mes émotions, les sentations qui me parcouraient, lorsque sa peau touchait la mienne.

Tout de suite, je m'emballai, tentai d'approfondir notre baiser. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes hanches mais arrêtèrent néanmoins leur course avant qu'elles n'atteignent ma poitrine.

–Edward, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres…

Il me relâcha et recula. Je soupirai de frustration. De notre étreinte, j'en ressortais hors d'haleine. Edward dut inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois avant de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même. Il revint me serrer dans ses bras, glissa de tendres baisers jusqu'à mon oreille.

–Je ne suis qu'un homme, mon amour. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je te désire. Je t'aime, me murmura-t-il.

–Et moi plus encore.

Ses lèvres vinrent frôler les miennes, m'embrassant de la manière la plus douce qui soit. Nous restâmes longtemps l'un contre l'autre, avant de finalement nous séparer. Edward posa une main dans le creux de mes reins – afin de ne pas rompre tout contact, entre nous, de manière trop abrupte – et fit face à notre chambre

–Il faut que je m'occupe de ça, s'excusa-t-il.

–Tu as raison. Et je vais t'aider.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, avant de finalement me dire qu'il ne le souhaitait pas, préférant me faire la surprise.

–Tu sais que je n'aime pas les cadeaux, soupirai-je.

–Je ne te parle pas de cadeau mais de surprise, contra-t-il. Ces deux mots n'ont pas la même signification, dans ce contexte.

–C'est vrai, admis-je.

Il resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, avant d'ajouter :

–Carlisle est parti à l'hôpital de la région, afin d'y chercher du travail. Emmett et Jasper partent faire des repérages pour ta première chasse. Ils ne rentreront pas avant ce soir. Et Alice, Rose, Esmée et moi allons trouver de quoi remeubler cette chambre. Alors je voulais savoir ce que tu avais l'intention de faire. Je n'aime pas te laisser seule mais ce ne sera pas long. Juste histoire d'une ou deux heures.

Edward m'abandonnait ? Alors que j'étais nouvelle-née, qui plus est ?

–Bien sûr que non, je ne t'abandonne pas, ma Bella. Si tu ne veux pas, je reste ici et je laisse les autres s'occuper de tout. Concernant ton… état de nouvelle-née, Alice n'a pas perçu quoi que ce soit de fâcheux, aujourd'hui, te concernant. Alors, profites-en pour faire le point, seule, sans que je ne t'influence d'une quelconque manière.

–C'est une bonne idée, répondis-je à ses paroles.

J'étais contente qu'il ne me surprotège pas. Edward était trop protecteur avec moi, la plupart du temps. Ce n'est pas que ça me gênait particulièrement mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il en ait marre de moi et qu'il…

–Veiller sur toi n'est pas une corvée, me coupa-t-il.

–Tout de même. Je veux que tu ailles choisir nos meubles. En ce qui me concerne, je vais visiter un petit peu cette maison et ses alentours, afin de me familiariser au mieux avec eux.

–Très bien mais ne va pas te perdre. Et s'il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelles.

–Promis !

–J'y vais, alors. Alice commence à s'impatienter.

Edward m'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de quitter la chambre. Il descendit au rez de chaussée et partit rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient. Ils gagnèrent la Volvo et partirent comme des fusées. Je me retrouvais alors seule avec moi-même et en profitai pour commencer la visite des lieux.

–

Fin du chapitre 8 ! :)

Vous admettrez qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans celui-ci, n'est-ce pas ? En même temps, je l'ai fait assez court parce que je ne voulais pas m'attarder dessus. Le suivant, en revanche… :D

A tout bientôt !


	10. Chapitre 9 – Impossibilité

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 9 tant attendu ! :D**

Croyez-moi, il y a très peu de chance pour que vous soyez déçus. Je ne vais donc pas m'étaler en commentaire et ne faire que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

–

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**Impossibilité**_

La maison était sur deux étages (s'il on ne comptait ni le sous-sol, ni le grenier). Elle s'étendait sur bien plus de mètres carrés que la villa de Forks et était véritablement splendide. Alors que celle de Forks était relativement moderne, au niveau architectural, celle-ci me faisait plus penser à une sorte de manoir. Le sol était en parquet, exeptions faites des salles de bains et de la cuisine. Cette dernière avait toute la technologie qu'une cuisine pouvait posséder, quand bien même elle n'aurait aucune utilité, maintenant que je n'étais plus humaine. Il y avait, dans les corridors, de grands tapis moelleux, dans lesquelles je ne me lassais pas de marcher.

A l'étage se trouvaient les chambres, ainsi que le bureau de Carlisle. Je n'osai pas aller visiter les chambres des autres et le bureau de Carlisle devait lui être privé, du moins le pensai-je. Concernant les chambres, c'était impoli d'y entrer sans l'autorisation de leurs propriétaires. Une chambre était un lieu intime et je ne tenais pas moi-même à ce qu'Emmett ou Rosalie ou Jasper s'invitent dans la nôtre, à Edward et à moi, en notre absence.

Je sortis sur la terrasse. Il était un peu plus de midi mais le temps ne se prêtait pas à une petite balade. Il faisait gris, le ciel était complètement recouvert. C'était un climat digne de Forks et même pire encore. Nous étions en haute altitude, et je m'étonnais du fait qu'il ne neigeait pas. Les nuages étaient lourds, au dessus de ma tête, et je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, avant qu'ils ne se déversent sur l'Alaska. Edward m'avait dit que notre espèce n'était pas affectée par le chaud et le froid. Je comprenais maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Il nous était possible de ressentir la chaleur ou, au contraire, la fraicheur, mais elle n'avait aucun impact sur notre corps. Pas de transpiration, ni de frisson. Nous étions tels des statues de pierre, exposées aux intempéries, sans que cela ait d'effet sur nous.

Pas de coup de soleil.

Pas d'engelures.

Au salon, le lustre brillait de mille feux. La cheminée était allumée et dégageait une douce chaleur. Je m'approchai du feu crépitant, tout en gardant une distance respectable. Le feu était dangereux, pour moi je le savais et je préférai m'en méfier.

Je m'assis en face et me perdis dans mes pensées, faisant ce qu'Edward m'avait conseillé. Je prenais mon temps afin de réfléchir, comprendre, essayer de mieux appréhender les choses. Tout s'était passé tellement vite que je n'avais pas vraiment cherché à faire face à la réalité. Je m'étais surtout inquiétée pour Edward et ses réactions excessives, jusqu'à maintenant, et non pas pour moi. Aussi, il fallait que je prenne en compte son point de vue et que je médite un moment dessus. Edward avait toujours eu comme première préoccupation : moi. J'étais _sa_ Bella. La personne à laquelle il tenait plus que tout au monde. Il était normal qu'il s'en veuille, je le concevais très bien, mais il fallait qu'il se pardonne ma transformation. Il avait déjà commencé, d'ailleurs, mais, parfois, des images lui remontaient à l'esprit et il culpabilisait. Il fallait que cela cesse mais je ne savais comment m'y prendre pour accéder à un tel résultat.

Ensuite, avec tout ce grabuge, Carlisle n'avait pas été voir Charlie. Je me retrouvais donc toujours aussi seule, à ce niveau là. Que faire pour changer la situation ? Puis, je me rendis compte que la situation avait tourné à mon avantage. Il ne fallait pas que je cherche à contacter Charlie, pas tout de suite. Avant ma transformation, j'avais longuement réfléchi à la manière dont j'allais couper les ponts, avec lui. J'essayais de trouver des excuses, afin d'expliquer mes futures absences aux anniversaires, à Noël et à Thanksgiving. Aujourd'hui, j'en avais une. Charlie et moi avions eu une altercation. Il m'avait dit de ne pas remettre les pieds sous son toit. S'il avait déjà remarqué mon absence, à Forks, il penserait sans doute que j'étais partie refaire ma vie ailleurs et c'était bien ainsi. Cette rupture brutale était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, ainsi que pour moi.

Puis, je m'en voulus. Edward avait pensé la même chose, lorsqu'il m'avait quittée. Cela ne m'avait fait aucun bien, pas plus qu'à lui. Mon père allait-il se comporter comme moi ? Allait-il devenir le zombie que j'avais été ? Penserait-il avoir tout perdu ? Je refusais cela. Je refusais qu'il passe sa vie à regretter ses paroles, à se demander où je me trouvais, si j'allais bien, si j'étais toujours avec Edward, si j'étais heureuse, si j'avais des enfants… J'étais son unique fille. Je ne pouvais pas lui infliger une telle torture mais je n'avais pas de solution pour le moment.

Aussi, il faudrait que je parle à ma mère. Néanmoins, je me rendis compte que son image commençait à se brouiller, dans mon esprit. Je n'arrivais pas à remettre des traits sur son visage. Je savais que cela allait se produire, que mes souvenirs d'humains allaient peu à peu s'estomper. Je ne pensais néanmoins pas que cela allait se produire si vite.

Puis, le mariage… Allait-il être annulé ? J'en comprendrai les raisons, bien évidemment, mais cela me fit mal au cœur. Je me rendis compte, en cet instant, que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais envie de me marier. J'avais envie de m'avancer en robe blanche jusqu'à Edward qui me prendrait par la main et m'emmenerai jusqu'à l'autel où nous échangerions nos bagues, après s'être promis de s'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Oui, aujourd'hui, pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, je le voualis impérativement.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais envie de m'appeler Isabella Marie Cullen.

Alors, seulement, je me couchai sur le tapis (aussi confortable qu'un matelas), en face de la cheminée, et me laissai emporter par des divaguations quelconques. J'avais froid, ce qui était étrange. Je n'étais pas censée sentir le froid, pas de cette manière. De plus, je me trouvais devant la cheminée, dont le feu me soufflait encore sa chaleur. Je relevai la tête et regardait autour de m…

Où étais-je ?

Je n'étais plus dans la maison mais à l'extérieur. De gros flocons tombant du ciel s'écrasaient sur mon visage. Le sol en était recouvert d'un épais manteau. Je me relevai. Il n'y avait rien à perte de vue, si ce n'est la neige et le ciel. Mais d'où venaient les flocons ? Le ciel était d'un bleu très clair, sans un seul nuage à l'horizon. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher plus que deux heures, tout au plus. Le soleil était presque blanc, lui aussi. Je commençai à avoir peur. Où étais-je ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Comment pouvait-il neiger alors qu'aucun nuage ne semblait gâcher la beauté de cet infinie bleutée ? Etais-je morte ? Au paradis ? Il me semblait bien que si le paradis devait avoir un visage, c'était celui-ci.

Et mes vêtements ? Je portais une robe blanche d'un style bien particulier. Elle était très fine, en soie – qu'il me semblait – et très légère. Je ne la sentais presque pas. Le haut était composé de deux parties. La première était près du corps, opaque, et faisait ressortir mes formes. C'était une sorte de bustier sans bretelles. Par-dessus, une sorte de dentelle, très ample, me recouvrait les épaules, jusqu'à la taille. Cette robe était magnifique, certes, mais je ne savais pas ce que je faisais dedans. Et Edward ? Où était Edward ? Il n'y avait rien. Rien à des kilomètres et des kilomètres à la ronde. J'étais seule. Seule et sans défense. Je commençai à m'agiter. Je me tournai et retournai, pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose, quelqu'un mais il n'y avait personne.

Je me couchai au sol. C'était un rêve, un mauvais rêve. Très mauvais même, un véritable cauchemar. Très réaliste. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être, autrement ?

Et si j'étais vraiment morte ? Et si c'était vraiment le paradis ? Impossible, Edward serait avec moi ! Je dormais, c'était forcément cela, et il fallait maintenant que je me réveille. J'essayai de toutes les façons possibles, me pinçant même. J'en eus mal mais je ne me réveillai toujours pas.

Je me relevai et décidai de choisir une direction. En courant vite, je devrai rapidement tomber sur une ville, un village ou une cabane, n'importe quoi. Je pris la décision de partir en direction du soleil il m'inspirait confiance. Pourtant, à peine cent mètres plus loin, je me pris un mur dans la figure. Le choc fut si violent que je tombai en arrière. Je me relevai, regardai devant moi, mais il n'y avait rien, absolument rien. Je me relevai, plaçai une main devant moi et avançai. Trois petits pas plus loin, ma main atteignit quelque chose de solide qui n'était pas pour autant visible, quelque peu mou. Je pouvais légèrement appuyer dessus et sentir mes doigts s'enfoncer, jusqu'à un certain point. J'étais entouré d'un mur invisible. Je laissai ma main dessus et le longeai. Je fus de retour à mon point de départ en moins de deux minutes. Je me trouvais dans un cercle parfait, emprisonnée. J'haletai. Qu'allai-je faire ? Qu'allai-je devenir ? J'allai m'asseoir au centre du cercle. Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Il fallait que je me calme. Ne pas paniquer, ne pas hurler, ne pas se stresser inutilement, rester calme… Rester calme. RESTER CALME !

Ca y était. J'étais devenue folle. Je me mis à trembler, complètement paniquée. Je stressai comme jamais. Je n'étais plus calme du tout et je dus admettre que je ne l'avais jamais été.

C'est alors que je le vis. Edward, mon Edward, là, devant moi. Il me regardait d'un regard empli de peine et de douleur. Il portait un costard. La chemise était ressortie, le nœud de la cravate avait été défait. Il ne portait pas de veste. Je voulus me précipiter vers lui, quand je le vis prendre feu, devant moi.

–EDWAAAAAAAARD, hurlai-je !

Il ne faisait rien. Il ne bougeait pas, se contentant de me regarder, son regard déchiré par la tristesse. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Les flammes léchaient son corps jusqu'à le recouvrir totalement. Elles disparurent ensuite, ne laissant, derrière elles, que des cendres. Les cendres d'Edward. Je m'agenouillai. Mes jambes n'avaient plus assez de forces pour me tenir debout. Je pleurai sans larmes, que de sanglots. Edward avait pleuré, lui. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'était pas sensé pouvoir. Il était vampire, comme moi. Je portai mes mains à mon visage et les regardai. Elles étaient couvertes de sang. La soif me prit. Devant moi, les cendres avaient été remplacées par un épais liquide rouge possédant l'odeur d'Edward. Il sentait si bon. Je plongeai mon visage dans la flaque et le bus à grandes goulées. Puis, la réalité me frappa. Je l'avais tué. C'était de ma faute s'il était mort et, lorsque je compris cela, mon corps fut pris de soubresauts.

–Non. Non. Non. J'l'ai pas tué. C'est pas moi. C'est pas ma faute. Edward. Non !

–Bella ! Bella, du calme ! Mon amour. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

J'ouvris les yeux et me découvris sur le canapé. Ils étaient tous là, à me regarder, apeurés. Edward était là, aussi, devant moi. Il était vivant sa mort n'était qu'un rêve, un horrible cauchemar, comme je l'avais imaginé. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi.

–Edward !

Je passai mes mains sur ses joues. Je le touchai sous tous les angles, juste pour être sûre qu'il était bien avec moi, que son corps, sa présence, n'était pas une illusion.

–Oui, je suis là, mon amour.

Il avait lu dans mon esprit. Je lui embrassai alors le front, les joues, tout ce qui me tombait sous la main, finissant par ses lèvres.

–Tu es vivant !

–Oui, Be…

Je l'empêchais de continuer, l'embrassant.

« Du calme, mon amour, nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

–J'ai cru… J'ai cru que tu étais mort.

Je reposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, encore et encore.

« Mon amour. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Calme-toi ! Je ne comprends pas. »

–Désolée.

Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter. Il était vivant, VIVANT ! J'avais eu tellement peur, tout cela m'avait semblé si vrai, si réel, si…

« Elle a un goût de sang dans la bouche. »

Je me stoppai abruptement. Sans doute trop, même, car Edward remarqua que je venais d'agir anormalement.

–Bella ?

Je le regardai, peu sûre de ce que j'avais entendu.

–Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

–Rien !

–Mais tu as pensé. Tu as pensé que j'avais un goût de sang dans la bouche.

Carlisle et Jasper s'approchèrent de moi.

–C'est vrai, mon amour, admit-il.

Je me mis à haleter car ce n'était pas possible. Pas du sang, pas…

–Bella ? Bella, calme-toi ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu es allée chasser seule ?

–Non.

L'incompréhension se peignait sur ses traits. Il s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça.

–Du calme, mon amour. Ce n'est rien, rien du tout.

Je me calmai, petit à petit. Alice vint se placer de l'autre côté de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

–Ca va mieux ?

–Oui, lui répondis-je. Je crois que ça va.

–Tant mieux.

« Je me demande où elle a trouvé cette robe ! Elle est très jolie, mais ce n'est pas le genre à Bella. Et je ne l'ai pas vue, quand j'ai fait ses bagages, non plus. Elle serait allée faire du shopping sans moi ? »

Je me tétanisai. N'osant plus bouger, ne serait-ce les yeux, de peur de voir la robe dont elle il était question. Je ne bougeai plus, ne parlai plus, les yeux fixes, droit devant moi.

–Bella ?

C'était Alice. Comme tout le monde, elle avait remarqué mon immobilité.

–Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-elle, ensuite, comprenant sans doute que je ne répondrai pas ?

La panique commençait à monter en moi comme en eux.

–Bella ? Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Edward me secouait à présent.

–Bella !

Il avait haussé le ton de sa voix.

–Comment… Comment est la robe que je porte ?

Edward était décontenancé par ma question, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je lui demande quelque chose d'aussi futile. Il essayait de comprendre mais n'y parvenais pas, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de m'arriver.

–Bella…

–Comment, insistai-je ?

–C'est une très belle robe blanche, en soie. Le haut est composé de deux pièces. Une qui te serre au corps ainsi qu'une plus ample. Mais pourquoi, Bella ? Pourquoi ?

J'avais _la_ robe, la _même_. Je n'osai pas descendre les yeux, craignant de rendre cette réalité plus tangible, si je venais à la voir. Je dus les fermer et descendre la tête. Les yeux suivraient forcément. Enfin, je les rouvris. Il s'agissait en effet du même vêtement. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Je fus prise de tremblements incontrôlables, puis de sanglots. Edward me serra du mieux qu'il put, ne sachant plus que faire, ne comprenant pas. Néanmoins, il ne devait pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit proche de moi.

–Lâche-moi, lui ordonnai-je !

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'approche de moi. J'allais le tuer, comme là-bas, sur cette maudite banquise que je venais à peine de quitter. Edward, néanmoins, ne desserra pas l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Au contraire, il l'affermissait plus étroitement.

–Lâche-moi, répétai-je ! Lâche-moi !

Je le repoussai, me débattai.

–Bella, calme-t…

Alors qu'il essayait de me ramener à lui, je le giflai. J'entendis Esmée hoqueter et m'enfuis d'entre les bras d'Edward. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ? Je l'avais frappé ? J'avais osé faire ça ?

–Je… Je ne comprends pas, soufflai-je.

C'était moi. Je m'éloignai un peu plus d'eux, jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur, derrière moi. Je sursautai.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demandai-je ?

–Bella, calme-toi ! Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi.

Carlisle avait pris une voix réconfortante. Elle n'avait, bien sûr, eu aucun effet sur moi.

–Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Comment c'est possible ? COMMENT, hurlai-je ?

Edward se releva et s'approcha de moi, les deux mains en l'air, d'une lenteur démesurée.

–Ne t'approche pas, Edward !

–Bella…

–Je ne veux pas te tuer !

–Voyons, mon amour, tu ne tueras personne. Débloque l'accès à ton esprit, s'il te plaît, que je comprenne !

Il continuait à s'approcher alors que je cherchai le sens de sa phrase. Etais-je entrain de bloquer mon esprit ? Il ne me semblait pas, pourtant.

–Mais je ne fais rien, rétorquai-je.

–Bon, très bien, concéda-t-il. Maintenant, reviens !

–Non. Recule ! Je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

Emmett et Jasper s'étaient rapprochés, à leur tour, aux côtés d'Edward, dans une position défensive, comme s'ils cherchaient à palier une attaque. Alice se trouvait dans les bras d'Esmée. Carlisle observait la scène avec attention.

–Bella, mon amour, écoute-moi ! Tu ne feras de mal à personne. Tu en es incapable.

–Mais la robe… Le sang dans ma bouche…

–Bella, je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. Personne ne le sait. Explique-nous !

J'étais assise dans le coin de la pièce. Au fur et à mesure qu'Edward, Emmett et Jasper avançaient, j'essayai de reculer, oubliant toujours que je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin.

–Moi non plus, je n'en sais rien !

–Bon. Très bien. Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début !

Je réfléchis une seconde. Edward avait raison. Il devait y avoir une raison à tout ça. En y réfléchissant, en exposant les faits, nous finirions bien par trouver un sens, une logique, aux événements qui se déroulaient en cet instant précis.

–J'étais assise en face de la cheminée, entamai-je.

–Très bien. Et ensuite.

–Je réfléchissais à des tas de choses. Mon père, ma mère, le mariage…

–Bien. Et après ?

–Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends plus rien, gémis-je…

Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose de plus horrible puisse se produire, en cet instant. Ce fut pourtant ce qu'il se passa. Je décelai une soudaine et puissante odeur émaner d'Edward. Il sentait le sang bien que ce soit impossible. Le sang ne circulait plus dans le corps d'Edward. Néanmoins, l'envie de l'attaquer était là, forte, trop forte ! Je portai une main à mon cou, voulant atténuer le feu qui le brûlait. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer, tant c'était puissant.

–Bella…

–Ne bouge pas, fis-je, tendant une main en avant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ?

Edward huma l'air ambiant.

–Il n'y a aucune odeur particulière, mon amour. Aucune !

A ce moment-là, elle redoubla d'intensité. Il fallait que je parte avant de blesser quiconque. Je me remis debout et m'enfuis à vitesse vampirique à travers la forêt. La baie vitrée éclata en morceaux, lorsque que je lui passai au travers. Je courais vite, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, sans savoir où j'allais.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi. Edward, Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle me suivaient. Plus vite ! Je redoublai de vitesse. Plus loin ! Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'eux, de lui, tout de suite.

–Bella, arrête-toi !

Non. Continuer. Le garder envie. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Bella, mon amour. Il n'y a rien en face. Juste une falaise. Arrête-toi ! »

Une falaise ? Parfait ! Je devais sauter. Il ne me suivrait sûrement pas. J'aurai le temps de m'enfuir et je pourrai revenir une fois que j'aurai chassé, une fois qu'il ne risquerait plus rien.

Je le voyais, maintenant, le précipice. Il était face à moi, à quelques centaines de mètres à peine. Je m'en rapprochai de plus en plus, à peine quelques dizaines de mètres !

Je me sentis m'étaler de tout mon long, après avoir été violemment taclée par l'un de mes poursuivants. Je fus maintenue au sol et des mains tentèrent de me retourner, afin que je sois sur le dos. Ainsi, je faisais face à celui qui m'avait rattrapée et qui n'était autre qu'Edward. Il était assis sur moi, essayant de me retenir afin que je ne m'enfuie pas encore. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Emmett et Jasper qui attrapèrent chacun un de mes bras.

–Non, lâchez-moi ! Je vous en prie !

Je hurlai, hystérique. Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains.

–Bella, mon amour… Arrête, je t'en supplie ! Calme-toi ! Tu te fais du mal autant qu'à moi. Je t'en supplie, arrête !

Je le faisais souffrir. Encore une fois, je lui faisais du mal mais si je ne le faisais pas, je risquais de le tuer. Il approcha alors mes lèvres des siennes. Mauvaise idée ! Très mauvaise idée, m'affolai-je !

Carlisle arriva à son tour.

Edward posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne lui rendis pas son baiser. Il m'embrassa plus fougueusement, espérant que je réagirai enfin. Rien. La soif était plus présente que jamais, me brûlant de l'intérieur.

–Edward, arrête !

Edward, aussi étonné que moi, s'exécuta. Ce n'était pas moi qui avait parlé mais Jasper.

–Quoi, demanda mon fiancé ?

–Ses yeux. Ils ont changé de couleur quand tu l'as embrassée.

Edward détailla mon regard quelques instants et je devinais que mes pupilles devaient être totalement dilatées.

–Tu as soif, Bella ?

Je répondis par l'affirmative, hochant la tête de haut en bas.

–Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

Comment étais-je sensée lui dire que oui, j'avais soif, mais soif de son odeur, malgré que cela soit impossible ? Je ne pouvais pas, tout simplement, au risque de perdre tout contrôle et l'attaquer, le blesser. Puis, je me sentis m'enfoncer. La sensation était étrange, comme si je m'enlisais indescriptiblement dans un néan dont je n'avais pas le contrôle. Je vis Edward paniquer, lorsqu'il comprit que quelque chose d'anormal était entrain de se produire. Ma tête me tournait et je ne fus bientôt plus apte à bouger. Mes membres devinrent mous et je n'eus bientôt plus la force d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Edward me donna de petites tapes sur les joues, tentant vainement de m'arracher une réaction. J'avais l'impression que la scène qui se jouait était lointaine. Puis, j'entendis vaguement Edward appeler Carlisle et ce fut tout.

Pour une raison inconnue, je ne fus plus.

–

Alors, alors ? Pas mal, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il s'est passé ? Où se trouvait Bella ? Qu'y faisait-elle et quelle importance aura ce chapitre sur la suite ? Un petit pronostic ? Des idées ? Et si… Naaaah, je ne vous en dis pas plus xD

A bientôt pour la suite !


	11. ANNONCE !

**! Annonce !**

Bonjour la populasse ! :) J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée, tout comme vous n'avez pas oublié cette fiction ! Si je fais cette petite annonce, c'est pour vous dire que je reprends le postage de cette fiction (le postage sera quand même assez irrégulier, même si j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux) et qu'elle vous revient relue et corrigée !

Et oui ! J'ai passé un temps considérable à la relire, à l'augmenter, corriger, etc. Je pense que vous avez dû oublier l'histoire, depuis le temps que je l'avais mise en pause, et je vous conseille donc de tout relire depuis le début, du fait qu'elle est bien mieux maintenant qu'elle l'était avant ^^'

Sinon, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, j'ai recommencé à poster, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps, si on omet ADCT2. Il y a donc du nouveau sur mon profil, notamment :

* un OS : Bella et un tueur en série

* un Two-shot, en cours : Manque affectif

* j'ai posté la suite de Don't worry

* j'ai posté la suite de ADCT2

Sinon, vous trouverez aussi (de plus ancien) :

* un OS : La valise perdue

* un OS : Bella se prend une cuite

* un OS : Edward est malade

* la fiction complète : Twilight-Autodestruction

* la fiction complète : Eternity-Tome1

Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse, Eternity-Tome 2 est en cours d'écriture. Normalement, je devrais poster le prologue bientôt. A savoir : les chapitres seront toujours aussi courts !

Voilà, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et vous dis à tout de suite, parce que je vais tout bientôt poster le chapitre 10 ! :)


	12. Chapitre 10 – Le réveil

**Après beaucoup d'attente, je vous annonce le retour de ADCT ! :)**

Et oui, pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'annonce, je vous conseille fortement de relire les premiers chapitres, qui ont été relus et corrigés ! ^^

Sinon, comme vous le verrez, tout comme dans le chapitre précédent, les choses ne s'arrangent pas, pour Bella. Mais je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

–

_**Chapitre 10**_

_**Le réveil**_

Je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et devinai qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Toujours plus ou moins endormie, je me tournai dans sa direction et il m'enserra plus fortement. Je plongeai ma tête contre son torse et me laissai border. Est-ce que tout s'était véritablement produit ou n'avait-ce été qu'un rêve ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Ce dont j'étais néanmoins certaine, en cet instant, c'était que même si Edward sentait encore très bon, je n'avais maintenant plus envie de le traquer en raison de son odeur.

« Pardon ? »

Oh ! Je croyais qu'il n'arrivait plus à entendre mes pensées… N'était-ce pas ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille, juste avant que je le fuie ? L'accès à mon esprit avait-il été débloqué ? Avait-il entendu ce que je venais de faire défiler dans ma tête ?

« Effectivement, Bella. Dis-moi ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

Je soupirai et ouvris finalement les yeux. Je me dégageai de son emprise, essayant vainement de réfléchir à ce que je devais lui dire et ce que je préférai lui cacher. Ce fut lorsque j'entendis sa voix, dans mon esprit, me réprimander, que je me rendis compte que je n'arriverai rien à lui cacher. Le fait qu'il puisse lire mes pensées risquait de devenir problématique…

–Bella… Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Tu es calme. Il va maintenant falloir m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ! Et j'ai beaucoup de question en tête.

–Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir, demandai-je ? Parce que c'était vraiment…

–Vraiment ?

–Pas normal. Oui, pas normal du tout.

–C'est à dire ?

Malgré mes avertissements, il voulait toujours savoir. Je fermai donc les yeux et me laissai transporter par mes pensées, mes souvenirs. J'essayais de ne rien omettre, de ne rien censurer. Moi, devant la cheminée, puis dans cet endroit mystérieux où la neige tombait de nulle part. L'inquiétude, les hypothèses. Le mur invisible formant un cercle. Le vêtement que je portais.

Au souvenir du vêtement, je stoppai l'afflux d'image, ouvris les yeux et regardai comment j'étais habillée. J'étais vêtue d'un short de sport bleu, ainsi que d'un T-shirt à bretelles ample, ce qui me soulagea. La robe, au moins, avait disparu.

J'en revenais alors à mes souvenirs. Le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon. La panique, les sanglots. Et puis Edward. Les vêtements dans lesquelles il était. Son visage, toute sa peine. La larme, puis le feu. Sa consomption et le fait que je n'avais rien pu faire pour le sauver. A côté de moi, je sentis Edward se raidir. Je voulus m'arrêter mais il m'encouragea à continuer. Il se rapprocha de moi, me prit dans ses bras et m'incita à reprendre. Je fermai une nouvelle fois les yeux et poursuivis.

Les cendres qui devenaient sang, ma soif. Le fait que je n'aie pas pu me retenir. Moi qui buvais son sang. Mes hurlements, lorsque j'avais compris. Mon réveil. Lui près de moi. J'avais rêvé. Les baisers que je lui avais donnés. Puis sa constatation sur le goût de sang dans ma bouche. La robe. La peur et la soif qui m'avait prise quand il avait voulu s'approcher de moi. L'odeur qu'il dégageait. Ma fuite. Le fait que j'avais voulu sauter en bas la falaise.

Il frissonna.

Le fait qu'il m'ait sauté dessus.

–J'en suis désolé. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Emmett, Jasper, son baiser, ma soif impossible à retenir et, enfin, l'inconscience. Il savait tout, maintenant, tout ce qu'il s'était passé ou, tout du moins, tout ce que je pensais qu'il s'était passé. Peut-être que rien de tout cela ne s'était déroulé, en réalité. Car ce que je venais de vivre ne pouvais pas être réel, n'est-ce pas ? Au mieux, je devais avoir déliré, non ? Je n'arrivais pas à m'en convaincre. Tout cela m'avait semblé si réel que j'étais persuadée que ça l'était.

–Je suis désolée, murmurai-je. Tellement désolée.

Je déposai un baiser tremblant sur ses lèvres, tout en m'excusant encore :

–Pardonne-moi !

–Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, déclara-t-il.

–J'ai voulu te tuer ce n'est pas suffisant ?

J'avais eu si peur, si peur qu'il soit mort, avant d'avoir eu peur de le tuer. J'avais failli l'attaquer et, si je l'avais fait, je l'aurai mordu, j'en étais persuadée. Il en aurait souffert, aurait gardé des traces de mes morsures. Le venin l'aurait marqué irrémédiablement.

–Je ne suis pas de sucre, Bella ! De plus, tu ne m'as pas attaqué. Tu t'es retenue.

« Contrairement à moi, » pensa-t-il alors.

Je vis un flash dans son esprit. Lui, plantant ses dents dans la chair de mon cou, m'arrachant la vie.

–Edward, soupirai-je…

–Désolé. Je ne voulais pas y penser. C'est venu tout seul.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et je compris qu'il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps avant de réussir à outrepasser les souvenirs de son acte. Néanmoins, ces paroles n'eurent pas l'effet d'effacer ma propre culpabilité. Je me sentais toujours aussi mal, par rapport à la veille. Je n'étais pas normale à l'époque de mon vivant. J'avais espéré, durant ce temps, que cela changerait, une fois que j'aurai été transformée. Néanmoins, rien ne semblait arrangé, au contraire. J'étais encore plus étrange qu'avant.

–Et pour la gifle, repris-je, lorsque je me souvins de ce détail ? Rien ne m'autorisait à…

–Ne t'en fais pas ! C'est comme s'il n'y en avait jamais eue.

Afin de couper court à toutes mes objections, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec force, m'obligeant à suivre le mouvement. J'allai me laisser aller à son baiser lorsque ses pensées me parvinrent.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Il faudra que je parle de ça à Carlisle, lorsqu'il rentrera. »

Puis, ses pensées prirent un autre court. Il approfondit notre baiser et s'accrocha à moi comme s'il craignait que je m'envole. Ses gestes étaient fermes, urgents, ne me laissaient que très peu de possibilités d'interactions.

« J'ai eu tellement peur pour elle. Tellement peur de la perdre. »

Il passa une main sous mon haut qu'il remonta quelque peu. Sa main s'attarda sur mes côtes, avant de redescendre et de venir s'imiscer dans mon short. Il me caressait, tout en me tirant fermement contre ses hanches. Je pouvais sentir son érection, contre l'une de mes cuisses.

–Edward, arrête ! Ta… ta famille…

« Elle est tellement belle, tellement parfaite. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte. »

Son bouche descendit le long de ma mâchoire, de mon cou, pour s'arrêter sur ma gorge. Mon souffle se fit plus heurté. Mais sa famille…

« Carlisle et Esmée sont en ville. Rosalie et Emmett sont en chasse et Alice et Jasper viennent de quitter la maison. »

Je capitulai donc, incapable de refreiner mes ardeurs, nous sachant seuls. Mes mains parcoururent son corps si parfait, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Je déboutonnai sa chemise que j'envoyai au travers de la pièce, avant de m'attaquer à son pantalon.

Lorsqu'Edward me pénétra, j'oubliai tout. La peur, la honte, le remord. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi, lui en moi. Nous étions unis et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

oOo

Je me sentais bien, en sécurité, dans les bras d'Edward. Il me donnait de petits baisers dans les cheveux, respirant leur odeur, tout en s'extasiant sur ma beauté que je trouvais inexistante. Le temps passait lentement, alors que nous profitions de notre proximité pour nous reposer des évènements inexplicables de la veille. La famille était revenue depuis longtemps, déjà, mais nous n'avions pas quitté notre lit, Edward et moi. Après des heures passées à ne rien faire de plus que de s'échanger caresses et baisers, j'estimai qu'il était temps de parler à Edward.

–Me parler de quoi, mon amour ?

Je pris une grande inspiration, ce qui l'inquiéta.

« Elle hésite à me parler. Elle est anxieuse. Peut-être que ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? »

–Non, pas du tout, répondis-je !

–Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? Parle, ma Bella ! Ton silence m'est insupportable.

–Très bien. Je voulais te parler du mariage.

« Ah… Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, elle va vouloir le repousser le plus possible. Et c'est compréhensible. »

–Non, non Edward, au contraire ! Avant que je ne m'endorme près de la cheminée, j'ai réfléchi à tout ça.

Son regard qui, dans un premier temps, laissa percevoir un certain sceptiscisme, s'illumina soudain. Je souris face au bonheur grandissant, face à l'espoir qu'il nourrissait, en cet instant, tout attendant la suite de mes paroles.

–Je veux me marier avec toi, déclarai-je. Je n'ai plus aussi peur qu'avant. Je veux t'épouser. Et je ne veux pas repousser la date que nous avons décidée. Je sais que l'événement ne se déroulera pas comme si j'avais été humaine. Nous ne pourrons pas inviter ma famille, ni nos amis. Néanmoins, nous pourrions faire quelque chose d'intime. Juste toi, moi, un prêtre et… ta famille.

Son regard devint couleur lave. Son sourire m'apparaissait avec tellement de bonheur que j'en aurai pleuré, peu de temps encore auparavant. Il me sauta littéralement dessus. Je tombai en arrière et il m'embrassa. Sur mes lèvres, je sentis son sourire s'élargir plus encore.

–Je le veux aussi.

« Il faut quand même que j'en parle à Carlisle. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée, en fait. Avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment… Je n'y vois pas d'objection mais peut-être que Carlisle en a une. Et il faut aussi que je lui parle, ainsi qu'à tous les autres, de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bella. Et enfin, il faut que j'emmène Bella chasser. »

–Ca en fait des choses à faire.

–Je sais mon amour. Mais c'est pour toi. Pour essayer de comprendre.

–Je sais.

Il se releva, me laissant sur le lit. Il traversa la chambre, à peine conscient de sa nudité et alla chercher de quoi s'habiller dans la commode. Il enfila une chemise que je n'avais encore jamais vue et qui lui allait très bien. Je me fis ensuite la réflexion que tout lui allait bien, à mon bel Adonis.

–Je vais parler aux autres. Tu veux venir ?

–Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

–Très bien. Reste ici ! Repose-toi ! Je parle aux autres, puis je m'adresserai personnellement à Carlisle, concernant le mariage. Je reviens après.

Il quitta la chambre, me laissant seule. Soudain, je me sentis mal à l'aise, comme si je n'avais rien à faire ici. Je regardai autour de moi et me rendis compte que la chambre avait été en partie restaurée avant que je ne me réveille. Les vitres n'étaient plus brisées et les trous dans les murs avaient été colmatés. Il n'y avait plus de plume nulle part et les meubles avaient été changés. Un canapé en cuir beige avait été placé dans l'angle, près de la salle de bain. J'allai regarder dans les buffets, trouvant les habits d'Edward, ainsi que les miens. A gauche, quand on entrait dans la pièce, se trouvait une bibliothèque comportant ses bouquins et les miens. On pouvait aussi y trouver ses Cds, ainsi que sa chaine hi-fi.

Je pris de quoi me changer et m'enfermai dans la salle de bains. Je me déshabillai et me trainai mollement dans la grande baignoire. J'ouvris le robinet d'eau chaude au maximum et me laissai couler. L'eau décontracta mes muscles et me détendit. Je me sentais mal, différente, complexée. Comme si j'étais la spectatrice d'un mauvais jeu télévisé. Comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose d'horrible. Comme si Edward me trompait. Non, il ne fallait pas que je pense ainsi. Edward ne me ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça. Mais si ça devait arriver – même si ça n'arriverait jamais – je pensai que je me sentirais un peu comme en ce moment. Oppressée. Oppressée et de trop.

Mais qu'est-ce que la chaleur de l'eau me faisait du bien…

oOo

–Bella ? BELLA !

J'entendis vaguement une voix m'appeler mais je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir à qui elle appartenait.

–Bella, tu m'entends ?

Il s'agissait d'une autre voix, cette fois-ci. Différente. Plus calme. Plus posée. Qu'était-il à nouveau entrain de se passer ? Qui me parlait et… qu'est-ce qui m'était demandé ?

–Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

–Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en sais absolument rien. Bella !

Je sentis soudain que je fus sortie de l'eau. Quelqu'un m'avait prise dans ses bras, me portait, me déplaçait. Qui ? Où ? Avant que j'aie pu me poser plus de questions, on me coucha sur quelque chose de mou. Un matelas ?

–Mmmh, m'entendis-je gémir…

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Mon corps était comme disloqué, déconnecté de mon esprit.

–Bella, c'est Carlisle. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Peux-tu serrer ma main ?

Quelque chose vint se glisser entre mes doigts. Les siens ? Logiquement, c'était cela mais rien n'était moins certain.

–Bella !

Je la serrai du plus que je pus presque pas, mais assez pour qu'il le remarque.

–C'est bien Bella. Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux ?

J'essayai mais le résultat ne fut pas très concluant. Le peu que je vis était flou. Néanmoins, je perçus Carlisle – il me semblait que c'était lui – penché sur moi. Ne tenant plus, je me refermai les yeux.

–Bella, ne t'endors pas !

–J'ai… chaud, soufflai-je.

Edward paniqua.

–Carlisle. Comment est-ce possible ? Elle ne peut pas ressentir la chaleur.

Quelqu'un posa une main glacée sur mon front, prenant ma température.

–Elle est brûlante. Va chercher des poches de glaces ! Vite !

Je sentis des bras me soulever à nouveau mais je ne cherchai pas à me débattre. Je n'en avais clairement pas la force.

–Alice, remplis la baignoire de la salle de bain commune d'eau froide ! Tout de suite !

On me déplaça et je sentis bientôt la sensation de chaleur s'amoindrir, lorsque mon corps fut placé dans l'eau, plongé dans un froid polaire. Il me semblait bien que Carlisle avait parlé de ça avec quelqu'un mais j'avais déjà oublié à qui.

–Sa température ne diminue pas. Vide les poches de glaces dans l'eau.

Des ploufs. Beaucoup. Puis, une main prenant la mienne, de nouveau. Quelque chose la toucha, la pressa, la caressa doucement. En ouvrant légèrement les yeux, je me rendis compte que c'était Edward et qu'il déposait un baiser en son dessus.

–Tout va bien se passer, mon amour.

Il pleurait. Sans larme, bien évidemment, mais il pleurait. Comme dans mon rêve... Il ne devait pas ! Il ne fallait pas que ça se produise ! Il devait vivre ! J'étais prête à en payer le prix.

–Ed… ward…

–Bella ! Oh, mon amour. Tu parles !

Je sentis l'inconscient se battre contre la partie de moi qui voulait rester éveillée et tâchai de ne pas me laisser engloutir.

–Bella ? Bella ? Carlisle ! Il se passe quelque chose.

Carlisle arriva au pas de course et m'osculta, avant de déclarer :

–Fais-moi de la place ! Elle ne réagit plus. Plus du tout. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon Dieu ?

Il sortit une mini lampe de poche en forme de stylo qu'il plaça devant mes yeux, la faisant bouger de droite à gauche.

–Ses pupilles sont complètement dilatées. Elles ne se rétractent pas à la lumière vive.

J'entendais à peine la discussion se déroulant sous mes yeux. J'avais froid, maintenant, terriblement froid. Je tremblai et grelotai.

–Il ne faudrait pas la sortir, maintenant, Carlisle ?

–Ca dépend de sa température.

Il plaça une main sur mon front, l'évalua.

–Sa température a chuté mais elle reste encore élevée. Laissons-là encore un peu, cela ne lui fera sans doute pas de mal.

Je sentis une nouvelle présence, dans la pièce, mais ne l'identifiai pas, dans un premier temps. J'avais seulement repéré des pas et remarqué une nouvelle respiration, proche de moi.

–Carlisle ? Comment va-t-elle ? On se fait du souci, en bas.

Esmée. Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle. Je reconnaissais sa voix douce et calme. Je devinai néanmoins qu'elle était imprégnée d'une forte inquiétude et que c'était de ma faute, si cette femme si douce s'inuqiétait. Parce que je n'étais pas normal et qu'il m'arrivait quelque chose de tout à fait inhabituel et inquiétant.

–Elle… Sa température a baissé mais elle ne réagit plus.

–Tu veux dire : comme si elle était… morte ?

–Si elle était humaine, non. Si elle était humaine, on pourrait, si son cœur battait, la considérer comme comateuse. Mais elle est vampire et son cœur ne bat plus. Pour un humain, elle serait effectivement morte.

J'entendis des bruits venant d'une autre pièce dans la maison, avant que quelqu'un d'autre rentre dans la pièce et se jette sur moi.

Alice.

–Non ! Bella n'est pas morte, cria-t-elle ! Je vois son futur ! Je vois votre mariage ! Je vous vois à l'université donc elle n'est pas morte !

Il fallait que je rassure Alice. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette dans de tels états pour moi. Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre que tout allait bien. Je levai mon bras et le posai tant bien que mal sur sa tête. Elle sursauta, ainsi qu'Edward, et je sombrai aussitôt dans l'inconscience, lasse de me battre, trop fatiguée pour le faire.

oOo

Je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, je me réveillai. Il n'y avait personne près de moi. J'étais seule. J'entendais néanmoins des voix indistinctes. Elles provenaient d'une pièce d'en dessous. Je me levai silencieusement, quittai la pièce, longeai le corridor et descendis les escaliers. Les voix provenaient du salon. Je m'arrêtai en bas des escaliers, à couvert, curieuse d'entendre le sujet de leur discussion.

–Je ne sais pas Edward. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de cas similaires.

–Mais il y a forcément une explication…

–Oui, je n'en doute pas ! Nous ne la connaissons seulement pas !

–Mais si elle venait à mourir ? Si un jour elle ne se réveillait pas, après l'une de ses crises ? Qu'est-ce qu'on devra faire ?

–Je n'en ai aucune idée.

–Mais c'est impossible ! Un vampire ne peut pas avoir de fièvre. Elle ne peut pas avoir de pertes de conscience. C'est impossible !

Edward s'arrêta alors de parler. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher. Il fut devant moi, avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de bouger.

–Bella. Mon amour…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre mon front et parcourut mon visage de ses baisers incessants, tout comme je l'avais fait, quand je m'étais rendue compte que je ne l'avais pas tué.

–J'ai cru t'avoir perdue, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Il m'attira dans la pièce d'à côté, à la vue de tout le monde. Alice, me sauta littéralement dessus, soulagée de me voir sur mes deux jambes. Carlisle arriva quelques secondes plus tard, prêt à m'examiner. Il me remit sa lampe de poche dans les yeux. C'était très désagréable mais mes pupilles réagirent normalement. Esmée vint ensuite me serrer à son tour dans ses bras, suivi d'Emmett et de Rosalie. Jasper, lui, restait un peu à l'écart, réaction que je comprenais parfaitement. Après tout, je n'étais pas normale et j'étais une nouvelle-née. Il se méfiait. J'en aurai fait de même, à sa place.

–Comment te sens-tu, Bella ?

–Bizarre. Un peu…

J'avais l'impression qu'un simple coup de vent pouvait me faire m'envoler.

–Fragile, finit Edward, tout en me regardant.

–Ce n'est pas étonnant.

–Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne me souviens pas bien.

Edward réfléchit comment tourner sa phrase avant de me répondre.

–Hier, je suis allé parler de ce qu'il t'était précédemment arrivé avec les autres. Je continuais à surveiller tes pensées, juste pour voir si tout allait bien pour toi, et tout semblait bien se passer. Tu es allée prendre un bain et je ne me suis pas inquiété outre mesure. J'ai relâché l'attention que je te portais et, peu de temps plus tard, je me suis rendu compte que tu ne pensais plus à rien, ce qui est impossible, tu t'en rendras compte avec le temps. Je me suis concentré sur des bruits mais tu n'en faisais aucun. Tu ne respirais même plus. J'ai alors couru jusqu'à la salle de bain. Tu te trouvais dans la baignoire, dans une drôle de position. Tu étais brûlante. Tu as ensuite eu une perte de conscience, mais tu t'es reprise quand Alice est arrivée et t'a prise dans ses bras. Pour finir, tu as sombré dans l'inconscience.

J'écoutai, médusée. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond, avec moi, c'était certain, quand bien même personne ne savait ce qui m'arrivait. Carlisle reprit bientôt la parole :

–Nous ne savons pas ce que tu as. Nous ne savons pas non plus si ces crises vont réapparaître – ce dont je suis presque sûr – et nous ne savons pas comment les soigner. C'est pour cela qu'il va falloir rester pour le moins tranquille et sous la surveillance de quelqu'un. Edward, par-exemple. Ainsi, si tu as une nouvelle crise, une personne sera là pour s'occuper de toi.

–Très bien.

Ca ne me plaisait pas beaucoup d'être surveillée en permanence, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Carlisle ne changerait pas d'avis. De plus, je ne me sentais pas le courage de refuser la présence rassurante d'Edward – parce que je savais que c'était lui qui allait s'improviser ange-gardien – car j'avais peur, vraiment.

L'anormalité incitait toujours ce sentiment.

Edward enserra ma taille. Carlisle fit sortir tous les membres de la famille, à l'exception d'Edward et moi. Il souhaitait nous parler du mariage. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et Edward et moi prîmes place face à lui.

–Voilà, Bella. Edward m'a parlé de vos projets de mariage mais, aux vues des récents événements, je vous demanderai de le repousser un certain temps.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une autre réponse, celle-ci étant de toute logique. J'étais un monstre instable alors mieux valait ne pas trop que je me fasse remarquer, dans une église encore moins.

« Bella, » s'indigna Edward !

« Désolée. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. »

–J'aimerai voir comment va évoluer la situation. Le mariage était prévu pour dans une semaine, environ. Repoussez-le d'un mois, environ. Nous verrons à ce moment-là comment se dérouleront les événements.

Quoi ? Un mois, seulement ? Moi qui m'attendais presque à une annulation…

–Si les crises se font fréquentes, il est évident qu'il faudra songer à une annulation, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons pu remédier à la situation.

Edward n'aimait pas cette idée et moi non plus, d'ailleurs. En ce qui concernait Edward, c'était l'idée que les crises puissent perdurer qu'il n'appréciait pas, alors que mon unique raison était beaucoup plus futile. Personnellement, ce qui me gênait, c'était que le mariage soit repoussé indéfiniment, sans aucune certitude qu'il puisse se faire un jour.

–Encore une chose à propos du mariage, Bella.

–Oui ?

–Il serait mieux qu'aucun humain ne soit présent, en vue de ta situation, si ce n'est un prêtre. Je suppose que tu t'en doutais ?

Là, il parlait de mon statut de nouveau-née. En résumé, cela signifiait que je ne pouvais inviter ni famille, ni ami. Je le savais, oui, et je l'acceptai. Je n'oubliais pas que, premièrement, j'avais disparu de la surface de Forks. Bien des gens devaient se demander où est-ce que je me trouvais et je devrais donner des explications quant à ma disparition et à mon changement d'apparence. Aussi, il suffisait que quelqu'un se coupe pour que je lui saute à la gorge et le tue. Je n'aurai donc pas à prévenir ma mère, ni à appeler mon père, ce qui, dans le fond, m'arrangeait.

–Effectivement, oui. J'y avais déjà songé.

–Bien.

Edward et moi sortîmes de la pièce et regagnâmes la chambre. Je me couchai sur le canapé, après qu'Edward se soit lui-même assis, et posai ma tête sur ses jambes. Il passait sa main gauche dans mes cheveux, jouant avec des mèches, les replaçant parfois derrière mon oreille, histoire d'avoir une meilleure vue sur mon visage.

« Elle est encore tellement fragile, même maintenant. Je devrais toujours la protéger, comme avant. »

En ce moment, je me fichais un peu de ce que pensait Edward. J'espérai juste que mes crises s'estomperaient ou, mieux encore, disparaîtraient.

Et c'est ainsi que passa la nuit. Edward et moi, espérant.

Vous l'aurez remarqué, rien ne va plus ! Qu'arrive-t-il à notre Bella ? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Je vous laisse à vos suppositions… et à vos claviers ! ^^

A bientôt !


	13. Chapitre 11 – Retour à la normalité

**Me revoilà ! :)**

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, plus relax et moins étrange que l'ancien. La vie reprend son cours, peu à peu. ^^

Je remercie **chattoncharmant** et **izzie** d'avoir laissé un petit commentaire sur le chapitre précédent et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

–

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**Retour à la normalité**_

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois semaines que je n'avais plus eu de crise, au plus grand bonheur de toute la famille. Esmée venait me voir régulièrement, histoire de prendre de mes nouvelles. Je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait énormément pour moi. J'entendais régulièrement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre l'un de ses enfants et je priai moi-même pour que cela n'arrive jamais, que ce soit moi ou ceux que je considérais comme mes frères et mes sœurs.

Esmée ne s'en remettrait tout simplement pas.

Durant ces trois semaines, Alice et Rosalie m'emmenèrent plus que de raisons dans des boutiques de vêtements, choisir ma robe de mariée, celle qui devrait être parfaite. Quand bien même la date du mariage n'avait pas encore été posée, il était nécessaire de s'y prendre à l'avance, selon mes sœurs.

En magasin, Alice me proposait tout et n'importe quoi, même ce qu'elle savait qui ne me plairait pas, contrairement à Rosalie, qui faisait un tri plus sélectif, afin de m'éviter un maximum d'essayage.

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas encore trouvé la perle rare.

Plusieurs fois, Jasper, Emmett et Edward m'avaient emmenée chasser. Mon premier repas fut un puma. Je lui avais trouvé un très bon goût, après m'être rassasiée. Quand je m'étais relevée, laissant la carcasse choir à mes pieds, Edward me regardait. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, certes, mais son regard reflétait une telle fierté que je m'étais sentie heureuse, à ce moment-là. Il l'avait lu dans mes pensées et cela l'avait fait sourire d'un sourire communicatif, amoureux.

Aujourd'hui, je ne me sentais plus de trop dans la famille. Je me sentais enfin normale dans mon statut de vampire. L'odeur des gens me perturbait beaucoup et j'avais failli craquer plusieurs fois, mais il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour me retenir dans mon élan.

La première fois, ce fut dans un supermarché. L'odeur des aliments était nauséabonde puis, tout à coup, j'avais senti une odeur agréable, alléchante. Je m'étais retournée pour savoir d'où elle provenait quand j'avais entendu Alice appeler Jasper et Emmett. Ils s'étaient alors jetés sur moi, me plaquant au sol. L'odeur m'était alors passée devant, d'une démarche maladroite. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent du genre de Mike Newton. Il nous avait regardé, s'était même arrêté devant nous, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, avant de repartir. Je vis ensuite dans la tête d'Alice, la vision qu'elle avait eue. Lui à mes pieds, mes yeux rouges, son sang sur mes lèvres.

En rentrant à la maison, tout le monde fut mis au courant – à ma plus grande honte – et je m'étais précipitée dans ma chambre, m'enfermant à clé. Edward était resté dehors à frapper contre la porte quatre heures durant. Il me répétait sans se lasser que je n'avais pas à avoir honte, que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, que ça allait sûrement se reproduire et que toute la famille était passée par-là.

Il avait raison mais quand même ! J'avais failli tuer ce garçon alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, qu'il était innocent, et devant toute une foule, qui plus est.

J'avais fini par ouvrir à Edward, en fin de journée, tête baissée. Il était entré dans la chambre, et nous nous étions serrés longuement. Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux, ce qu'il avait lu dans mon esprit, et m'avait obligé à plonger mon regard dans le sien. Je n'y avais pas perçu de peine, de regrets ou de reproches. J'avais fini par accepter l'idée que ça devait arriver, que c'était désormais dans ma nature et qu'Edward serait toujours là pour m'aider.

Et, en effet, il fut là.

La seconde fois qu'une nouvelle envie de ce genre m'avait prise, je me trouvais avec lui, dans un parc. Il n'y avait personne. Nous avions marché un peu, essayant de se retrouver, d'être des gens normaux, juste quelques heures. Nous nous promenions, ce qui était une activité simple et que j'aimais faire en présence de mon adonis.

Tout aurait pu bien se dérouler mais il avait fallu que cette sprinteuse passe pas loin de nous. Il y avait eu un coup de vent et son odeur m'était arrivée à la figure, m'envoutant. J'avais perdu tous mes moyens et Edward avait dû me retenir tant bien que mal. Il s'était assis sur moi, comme le jour où j'avais essayé de sauter en bas de la falaise, m'avait empêché de hurler, pour ne pas alerter les gens qui auraient pu être assez près pour m'entendre et, une fois qu'il fut sûr que plus aucune odeur ne persistait dans l'air, il m'avait demandé d'inspirer le plus calmement possible et de me focaliser sur l'odeur des plantes et de tout ce qui était de près ou de loin végétal. J'avais obéi et ma soif s'était apaisée. Je m'étais alors effondrée en sanglots contre Edward qui m'avait réconforté comme il le pouvait.

Par la suite, il y avait encore eu un ou deux incidents mais aucun ne s'était avéré fatal.

Bref, tout se passait pour le mieux. Le mariage allait avoir lieu, jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles. J'étais heureuse. J'avais toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour m'occuper. Edward m'emmenait chasser, alors que Rosalie et Alice préféraient me faire faire les boutiques. Avec Esmée, je visitais Juneau. Des paris avaient été lancés sur le fait que je pourrais battre Emmett à un bras de fer et m'étais vue dans l'obligation d'accepter le défi. J'avais gagné, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jasper – qui avait parié sur moi – et pour le plus grand malheur d'Emmett, parce que Rose avait tout misé sur lui et que maintenant elle lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Rosalie m'avait finalement acceptée dans la famille, ce qui me réjouissait. En bref, je ne me sentais plus du tout mal, rejetée ou de trop dans la famille. Edward s'en était rendu compte, ce qui avait fait naître en lui des idées pas très catholiques.

Et oui ! Edward et moi avions une vie sexuelle pour le moins très "active", ce que j'appréciai grandement, au moins autant que lui. J'aimais le sentir, jouir de ses caresses adictives, de sa présence en moi… C'était tout simplement fabuleux !

Vint le jour où Alice ne put s'empêcher de sautiller et de courir partout. Pire que d'habitude. On me l'aurait dit que je n'y aurai pas cru. Non, ce n'était pas le jour du mariage, pas encore, mais celui de mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille. En ses termes, le J-1.

Alice s'était occupée de tout. L'église, les décorations et tout ce qu'elle pensait être utile. En fin de compte, cela s'avérait être pas grand-chose. Le mariage se déroulerait dans l'église de la ville, avec seulement les membres de la famille du côté d'Edward. Je ne devais pas oublier que j'étais portée disparue, à Forks. Les Denalis étaient partis en Asie, quelques temps, afin de prendre des « vacances au soleil ». Il n'y aurait donc qu'Edward et moi, dans le rôle des mariés, Alice, dans la demoiselle d'honneur, Jasper en tant que témoin, le prêtre, ainsi que Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett, dans le rôle de spectateurs.

Et ça me convenait parfaitement.

oOo

Revenant à la réalité, je me rendis compte qu'Alice allait se jeter sur moi. Je partis au pas de course et m'enfermai dans ma chambre, où se trouvait Edward. J'expirai un grand coup pour me remettre de mes émotions, quand Edward enlaça ma taille. Dégageant mes cheveux, il embrassa ma nuque. Son baiser me provoqua des frissons. Je me retournai, passai mes mains derrière son cou et l'embrassai. Il me prit dans ses bras, avant de me déposer sur le lit. Edward se pressa de m'enlever l'épais pull-over bleu marine que j'avais enfilé ce matin, en même temps que j'essayai de déboutonner sa chemise. Ses doigts effleurèrent mon ventre, tout en remontant lentement le long de ma poitrine. Ses baisers devinrent de plus en plus passionnés, de plus en plus empressés. Je finis de lui enlever sa chemise, mes mains s'emparant de son pantalon.

–Si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite, je défonce la porte !

Je stoppai tout mouvement et entendis les pensées d'Edward, furieux.

« Elle ne paie rien pour attendre. »

Et, pour la première fois, je le croyais, quand il menaçait sa sœur. De plus, j'étais même prête à l'aider, s'il avait besoin de moi, afin de lui faire regretter d'une quelconque manière. Edward déposa un baiser sur mon épaule et se dégagea, afin que je puisse me relever et m'asseoir, malgré ma frustration

–Bella doit venir avec moi, reprit Alice. Tout de suite. Et dis-lui au revoir, Edward, parce que tu ne la reverras pas avant demain, à l'autel.

Et oui ! J'allai devoir me séparer de mon fiancé toute une nuit. Edward me glissa à l'oreille que je lui manquai déjà et, avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui répondre, il posa très légèrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je pris son visage en coupe et le tirai contre moi, afin d'approfondir ce baiser, sachant que ce serait le dernier, aujourd'hui.

« Fais attention à toi, » me fit-il comprendre. « Avec une Alice pour un enterrement de vie de jeune fille, tout peut arriver, tu sais ? »

« Je m'en doute bien, oui. Et toi, alors, que devrais-je dire ? Je suis sûre qu'Emmett t'a préparé quelque chose, à toi aussi, que tu ne vas pas passer ta soirée à ne rien faire. Alors écoute-moi bien, mon cher et tendre : Si une streap-teaseuse débarque, tu as tout intérêt à garder tes mains dans tes poches ! Nous sommes d'accord ? »

« Nous sommes d'accord, » répondit-il. « Et s'il y a un seul problème, tu m'appelles ! »

« Ca me paraît être un bon compris… »

–Très bien. Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

–Bonne chance, mon amour.

Je me relevai, repris mon pull-over et partis rejoindre Alice. Elle sautait partout dans le salon. Avec elle se trouvait Rosalie. Elle souriait, elle aussi. Je sentais qu'elles bloquaient leurs esprits, qu'elles me cachaient ce qu'elles avaient prévu pour moi, et ça ne me plaisait pas plus que ça.

–Il faut qu'on y aille, déclara Alice.

–Où est-ce que l'on va, exactement, demandai-je ?

–Nous t'expliquerons dans la voiture, répondis Rosalie.

Si elles refusaient de m'en parler tout de suite, c'était mauvais signe, et même plus encore. Cela signifiait qu'elles craignaient que je refuse de monter dans la voiture, si elles venaient à tout me dire tout de suite. Je soupirai. En même temps, je n'aurai qu'à sauter par la fenêtre en cours de route, si les festivités qui me seraient annoncées ne me plaisaient pas (ou m'horrifiaient).

J'entendis Edward rire, à l'étage, puis nous partîmes. Nous montâmes à bord de la voiture d'Alice, la Porsche, qui ne tarda pas à nous éloigner à grande vitesse de la résidence. En milieu de chemin, je craquai. Alice et Rose arboraient un sourire si niais, sur leur magnifique visage, que je pris presque peur, par-rapport à leur plan.

–Qu'est-ce que vous avez organisé, exactement ?

–Tout d'abord, nous allons retrouver Esmée, qui nous attend depuis cinq minutes, déjà, dans la chambre.

–Quelle chambre ?

–A Sitka. Dans un charmant petit hôtel.

–Et pourquoi Sitka ?

–Très chère Bella, c'est une surprise ! Plus de questions, veux-tu ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant un hôtel digne d'un roi et je soupirai de dépit. Tant d'argent gaspillé pour une simple nuit à l'hôtel…

–Alice…

–Trop tard, Bella ! Esmée est arrivée avec un peu d'avance, afin de régler les frais et l'administration. Elle a déjà payé la chambre pour la nuit et même si nous nous en allions, elle ne nous serait pas remboursée ! D'ailleurs, Esmée nous attend.

Alice arbora un sourire triomphant tout le temps que dura notre arrivée jusqu'à la chambre. OH. MON. DIEU. Nous ne pouvions pas appeler ça une chambre, si ? Un appartement de luxe serait un terme plus approprié. Je n'imaginai même pas le montant qu'ils avaient versé pour une nuit dans ce palace. A notre arrivée, Esmée vint me prendre dans ses bras et me serra longuement.

–Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. Et tellement impatiente, aussi. Alice et Rose t'ont expliqué le programme ?

–Absolument pas.

–Tant mieux. Pour commencer, nous allons sortir faire quelques courses.

Du Shopping ? Il ne manquait plus que ça.

–Je…

–Inutile de protester, tu n'y couperas pas !

Alice sautillait, plus surexcitée que jamais. Rose restait à ses côtés afin de la retenir, si elle venait à vouloir me sauter dessus.

–Ensuite nous reviendrons. Nous allons regarder un film, parler de tout et de rien. Et, plus tard, nous te préparerons pour ton mariage.

–Très bien, soupirai-je, me rendant compte que ce programme n'est pas si horrible que ce que j'avais craint.

Toutes furent heureuses que j'accepte. Nous quittâmes la suite et partîmes en direction des rues marchandes. Toutes les odeurs alléchantes m'arrivèrent à la figure mais j'essayai tant bien que mal de me contrôler. Puis, nous arrivâmes devant les magasins que je redoutais tant. Evidemment, les premier dans lequel les filles voulurent m'emmener avait tout pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

–Lingerie ? demandai-je.

–Voyons, Bella… Edward va adorer ! Il se réjouit déjà à l'idée de te voir à votre lune de miel en petite tenue.

–Il n'y aura pas de lune de miel, contrai-je

Edward et moi avions décidé, après avoir consulté Carlisle, qu'une lune de miel éloignée de la résidence n'était pas une bonne idée. Personne ne serait là pour m'aider, si je venais à refaire une crise. C'était pour cette raison que toute la famille avait décidé de nous laisser la maison, toute la nuit, et toute la journée suivante, sans aucune intrusion de leur part.

Alice me tira par le bras à l'intérieur de la boutique, magnifiquement bien ventilée, dieu merci. L'odeur de la caissière était très alléchante et elle serait sûrement morte en ce moment, si la pièce ne possédait pas un bon système de ventilation.

Tout de suite, Esmée, Alice et Rose se mirent à chercher tout et n'importe quoi. Elles me poussèrent ensuite dans une cabine et me firent essayer des ensembles tous plus gênants les uns que les autres. Elles me regardaient sous toutes les coutures et, si j'avais encore été humaine, j'aurai été rouge de honte.

–Celui-ci lui va mieux.

–Mais sa couleur, c'est le bleu.

–Ce n'est pas sa couleur, c'est le fantasme d'Edward.

–Justement !

–Le haut n'est pas assez dégagé.

–Celui-là est pas mal il souligne vraiment bien ses formes.

–Il n'est pas un peu trop provoquant ?

–La dentelle est immonde.

–C'est pas une déchirure, ça ? C'est scandaleux !

–Il est merveilleux.

–Bof. Pas plus que ça.

–Vous lui avez fait essayer, le rouge ?

–Non, on l'a reposé. Edward ne se marie pas avec une trainée.

–Et le blanc ?

–Edward ne se marie pas avec mère Theresa.

–On prend lequel, alors ?

Je ne savais même pas qui disait quoi et qui voulait quoi, enfermée dans ma cabine d'essayage. Ce serait donc autant une surprise pour Edward que pour moi, finalement, tant j'étais laissée dans l'ingorance.

Au bout de longues heures d'essayage, nous passâmes à la caisse mais je restai en retrait. La vendeuse portait un décolleté plongeant et elle avait les cheveux remontés en queue de cheval fantaisie. J'avais un angle de vue imprenable sur sa jugulaire, son sang… Ma gorge s'asssécha instantanément, lorsque je me dis que je pourrai y goutter rien qu'un tout petit peu. Alice se retourna en ma direction et m'entraina dehors, laissant Esmée et Rosalie payer la facture.

A l'extérieur, je pris une profonde respiration et l'air frais calma ma gorge en feu.

–Ca va mieux, me demanda Alice ?

–Je crois. Ce n'est pas passé loin.

–En effet. J'ai cru que je n'arriverai pas à te sortir à temps de la boutique.

Elle me serra dans ses bras, en guise de soutient, et Esmée et Rosalie nous rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard. Leur regard était compatissant mais elles oublièrent très vite l'incident, lorsque nous regagnâmes l'hôtel.

Nous rîmes une bonne partie de la soirée avant de regarder une adaptation d'Orgueil et Préjugés. Cette partie de la soirée fut excellente. Puis, Alice commença à me teindre les ongles des pieds, prétextant prendre de l'avance sur ce qu'elle ferait demain pour le mariage. Les discussions reprirent mais je me plongeai soudainement dans un élan de mélancolie. Esmée le remarqua et me demanda ce qu'il se passait.

–Je… Je me demandai juste si je ne faisais pas une erreur.

Toutes les trois s'arrêtèrent dans leur occupation et me fixèrent.

–Bella, Edward n'a jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'il t'a rencontré. Ne le fais pas…

–Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

–Explique-toi !

« Faîtes qu'elle n'annule pas le mariage ! Ca ferait tellement de peine à Edward.»

Esmée était inquiète, mais pas pour la bonne raison.

–Je ne fais pas une erreur en épousant Edward. Juste, peut-être, en l'épousant maintenant. Avec ce qu'il se passe, avec moi, et mes réactions étranges.

Alice me prit dans ses bras et je laissai ma tête aller contre son épaule.

–Ne t'en fais pas ! Tout va bien se passer. Ce jour sera magnifique. Parfait !

–Tu en es sûre ? Tu as eu une vision ?

–Oui. Et je te dis que tout va bien se passer !

Je réfléchis un moment. Je faisais confiance en Alice, je ne doutais pas de ce point. Mais…

–Quand j'ai eu mes crises, Alice… tu ne les avais pas vues venir, affirmai-je.

–Non. En effet. Tes crises sont assez étranges, en fait. Je n'arrive pas à les prédire et Edward… n'arrive plus lire tes pensées.

Je me souvenais bien de cela, effectivement, comment Edward m'avait demandé de lui débloquer mon esprit, lors de ma première crise, malgré que je n'aie rien fait. Après ma seconde crise, il m'avait avoué que c'était parce qu'il ne m'entendait plus penser, qu'il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…

–Mes crises inquiètent beaucoup Edward, déclarai-je

–Il t'aime. C'est normal.

–Tout de même, je me fais du souci pour lui. Il est toujours tellement anxieux, en ce qui me concerne.

–Il t'aime, répétèrent-elles.

–Moi aussi, je l'aime, leur fis-je remarquer.

–Nous le savons. Et nous savons aussi que si tu étais à sa place, tu te ferais autant de souci que lui.

–C'est vrai, admis-je.

Alice, Rosalie et Esmée me remontèrent le moral et je ne vis pas la nuit passer. Je me fis maquiller, coiffer, habiller et, quand fut enfin venu l'heure, j'étais prête. Nous quittâmes l'hôtel et montâmes dans la voiture, Alice au volant. Elle nous conduisit à Juneau, en direction de l'église, et je compris enfin l'ampleur de ce que j'allais faire. J'allais me marier avec Edward. J'allai lui appartenir et il serait à moi pour l'éternité.

C'était grisant.

Nous arrivâmes à Juneau, puis à l'église. Rose gara la voiture. Ils entrèrent tous, moi compris. Les filles allèrent s'installer et Carlisle s'approcha de moi, avant de me tendre son bras. La musique commença et nous entrâmes dans la grande salle.

Face à moi, Edward, plus beau que jamais.

–

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je vous laisse à vos claviers !

Au fait, je me demandais : quelqu'un a-t-il eu le courage de relire la fiction depuis le début ? )


	14. Chapitre 12 – Imprévus

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! :)**

Je vous poste ce long chapitre (pleins de rebondissements) et remercie les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire précédemment, c'est à dire : **chattoncharmant, canada02, manoa-bella, izzie **et **rosalie.**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

–

_**Chapitre 12**_

_**Imprévus **_

Edward se tenait face à moi, le visage radieux. Il m'éblouissait littéralement. Il étouffa un rire et je devinai qu'il avait lu dans mon esprit ce que je venais de penser. Carlisle me tenait par le bras mais j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait surtout de me garder debout. Je ne pouvais dégager mes yeux de ceux de mon amour, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Carlisle me lâcha et fut vite remplacé par mon Adonis. Nous nous installâmes vers le prêtre qui commença son discours. Je ne l'écoutai pas, captant juste quelques mots par-ci par-là. « Amour, maladie, éternel, épreuves… ».

Alice avait raison. Tout dans ce moment était parfait. Tout se passait comme prévu et je ne regrettais rien. Vint alors le moment de prononcer nos vœux. Edward commença à prononcer les siens et je fondis littéralement sous l'amour qui se dégageait de ses paroles.

–Bella. Avant toi, je n'étais rien. Je n'avais pas goût à la vie. Je ne savais pas qui j'étais. Il me manquait quelque chose et j'avais beau réfléchir, je ne voyais pas ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Puis, tu es apparue. Et, à ce moment là, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que ce qu'il me manquait, pour vivre, c'était toi. Et à partir de ce jour, je me suis juré que je ferais tout, absolument tout pour te rendre heureuse. Je te promets, Isabella Marie Swann, de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'honorer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Il prit la bague que lui tendait Jasper, ôta mon fin gant de soie (choisi par Alice) et me la passa à l'annulaire.

C'était maintenant à mon tour de prononcer mes vœux. Mais que dire ? Il avait déjà parlé pour moi, là. Tous ce qu'il m'avait dit était réciproque.

J'allai commencer à réciter les mots que j'avais appris par cœur, quand je me figeai. Je ne bougeai plus, étais immobile, incapable de faire un geste, de prononcer la moindre parole. Edward, qui me regardait, arbora un soudain rictus inquiet.

–Bella ?

Et, là, une chose horrible se produisit. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'une toute petite flamme et Carlisle se leva pour l'éteindre, quand elle se transforma en un brasier qui se répandit rapidement dans la petite église. Alors, je sentis quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras et m'emmener mais le feu barrait la sortie. Il nous entourait, tous. La personne qui me tenait pivota sur elle-même et je remarquai que le prêtre s'était évanoui.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? D'où provient ce feu ?

–Edward ! Lâche-là et viens nous aider à déblayer un passage !

Je fus posée au centre de la pièce, à même le sol. Je voyais la scène depuis les yeux d'Alice. Elle tenait un extincteur, essayant de dégager la sortie. Puis, elle se tourna vers Edward. Son costume prenait feu. Ce fut une petite flamme, d'abord, mais elle devint de plus en plus grande. Edward brûlait. Il enleva sa veste mais le feu avait déjà atteint d'autres vêtements. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, Carlisle et Alice essayant de l'éteindre.

Je voulais hurler. Hurler, pleurer, courir vers lui pour l'aider mais je n'arrivais même pas à lever le petit doigt. J'étais entrain de faire une crise, c'était évident, un autre rêve. Edward ne risquait rien, en réalité ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression que tout était si réel ? Mon premier rêve l'était aussi mais je savais que je rêvais, tandis qu'aujourd'hui, là… Depuis quand est-ce que je dormais ? M'étais-je effondrée durant le mariage ? Avant ?

Petit à petit, je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

oOo

Pour la énième fois depuis que j'étais vampire, je me réveillai. Edward était agenouillé près du lit, tête baissée. Je posai une main sur l'arrière de son crâne, caressant ses cheveux de bronze, et il releva la tête. Il avait l'air fatigué, assoiffé.

–Bella ?

Il y avait du soulagement, dans sa voix, quand bien même l'inquiétude dominait.

–Edward…

–Je suis désolé. J'aurai dû empêcher ça, s'excusa-t-il.

Je me fichais bien de ses excuses, en cet instant. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il soit vivant, sain et sauf.

–Tu vas bien, demandai-je ? Tu n'as rien ? Je t'ai vu prendre feu, comme dans mon rêve !

Je m'assis sur le lit, les pieds en dehors. Je remarquai que j'étais en chemise de nuit et me demandai depuis combien de temps j'étais allongée ? Depuis quand avais-je perdu connaissance ? Quelques heures ?

–Sept jours, répondit Edward à mes questions silencieuses.

Quoi ? Sept jours ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Aucune de mes crises n'avait été aussi longue. Je secouai la tête ce n'était pas le plus important.

–Est-ce que tu vas bien, demandai-je encore ?

Il n'avait pas répondu à la question, lorsque je la lui avais posée, la première fois. Je pris alors sa tête entre mes mains et le détaillai. D'abord le visage, puis le cou. Je déboutonnai sa chemise pour voir s'il n'y avait pas eu de séquelles sur son buste, quand il prit mes mains dans les siennes, m'empêchant de continuer mon inspection.

–Je vais bien, dit-il.

–Mais le feu…

–Carlisle, Alice et Jasper ont réussi à l'éteindre avant qu'il ne me laisse des marques. Je n'ai subi que de petites brûlures sans importance, que Carlisle a pu soigner sans problème.

–J'ai fait une crise ?

–Tu ne t'es pas endormie, cette fois. Tu as seulement eu une sorte d'absence, quand le feu s'est déclenché. Nous ne savons pas d'où il venait, mais il y avait…

–Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ?

–Il y avait… comme… une présence dans ou proche de l'église.

–Une présence ?

–Oui. Elle n'avait pas d'odeur mais nous étions… observés, quand le feu a démarré. On s'en est tous rendu compte. Nous n'avons aucune idée de qui il peut bien s'agir et certains d'entre nous pensent même que nous pourrions dire _quoi _!

Un vertige me prit. L'incendie, mes rêves, mes crises… Ce n'était pas naturel. C'était… comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose me les envoyait, me contrôlait. Quelqu'un voulait que je souffre. Quelqu'un voulait détruire mon bonheur. J'étais à deux doigts de sangloter mais je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me voie pleurer. Il prit tout de même conscience de mon malaise et me prit dans ses bras, en signe de réconfort.

–Du calme ! Je suis là. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Rien ni personne, tu m'entends ? Et ne me cache pas tes larmes ! Tu as toutes les raisons de pleurer.

–Hm… oui, concédai-je, la voix tremblante, tout en pensant que mon mariage avait été gâché de la pire manière qui soit.

–Nous sommes tous sur nos gardes. Nous faisons des rondes autour de la maison. On réfléchit à ce qui pourrait nous en vouloir, à ce qui ne sent rien.

Je calai ma tête contre son torse et vis mon image dans l'esprit d'Edward. J'étais sale, indéniablement crasseuse.

–Quand nous sommes rentrés, je t'ai emmenée ici et je t'ai fait ta toilette mais seulement le minimum. Il fallait que tu te reposes, pour te reprendre.

Il embrassa mon front et me caressa les cheveux. Il me prit alors dans ses bras et m'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il me posa sur les toilettes et m'enleva ma chemise de nuit. Il retira ensuite ma culotte avec une infinie douceur et me déposa dans la baignoire. J'étais, malgré le fait que je sois un vampire, sûrement rouge de honte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voie mon corps, pas comme ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'occupe de moi comme si j'étais une assistée mais je me sentais faible, en cet instant, et le laissai tout de même faire.

–Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Bella. Laisse-toi juste le temps de récupérer.

Je baissai alors la tête et me repliai sur moi-même. Il prit le pommeau de douche et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude. Il le passa sur mes épaules, mes jambes et mon ventre, avant de me mouiller les cheveux. Je gardai les yeux fermés, vieux reflexe humain. Il arrêta les robinets, prit le savon qu'il fit mousser entre ses mains, avant de l'appliquer sur mon corps et de frotter. La suie me collait. Il m'appuya contre lui et me massa le dos, tout en nettoyant. Il était tellement gentil avec moi. Tellement patient.

–Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je m'accrochai à son cou avec force. J'avais eu tellement peur, pour lui, était tellement soulagée, maintenant. Il profita de notre proximité pour embrasser ma clavicule. Ses vêtements étaient complètement mouillés mais il n'y prêtait guère d'attention.

Il remit les robinets en route et me rinça. Il recommença à nettoyer ce qu'il n'avait pas pu enlever et me rinça les cheveux. Il m'enroula ensuite dans une serviette, avant de me sortir de la douche. Je l'enlaçai. J'avais envie de plus, en ce moment. Non. J'avais besoin de plus. Il le lut certainement dans mes pensées car il m'allongea sur le lit, se positionna sur moi, sans pour autant faire pression, et m'embrassa. Je perdis tout de suite le contrôle. Je ne voulais pas résister, surtout pas. Je me laissai donc aller. Il enleva sa chemise et son pantalon, avant de me regarder fixement, le temps d'une seconde.

« Est-ce une bonne idée, en un moment pareil ? Elle ne va pas bien. Cela se voit sur son visage. »

Je traçai sa musculature de mes doigts, voulant l'exciter, avant qu'il ne se rétracte pour de bon.

« Elle ne changera jamais. Toujours soumise à ses hormones. »

Il embrassa ma gorge. Il descendit sa main sous ma cuisse, me rapprochant de lui. Il vint ensuite caresser ma poitrine, avant de défaire le nœud du linge.

oOo

Nous restâmes plusieurs heures à regarder le soleil se coucher. Il me tenait fermement contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse.

–En effet, oui… Après ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai aujourd'hui peur que tu te volatilises soudainement.

–Moi aussi j'ai peur, avouai-je.

Il déposa un baiser, dans mes cheveux, qui se voulait réconfortant.

–Bella, ne me bloque pas ainsi tes pensées, me rabroua-t-il.

Je venais d'entamer le premier verset d' « Il était un petit navire ».

–Bella…

–Je…

Il me serra plus fort. Je me retournai alors contre et enserrai son visage entre mes mains.

–Je t'ai vu entrain de brûler, entrain de mourir. C'est passé si près.

–Non, Bella ! Mon amour, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Ce n'était pas grave.

–Tu brûlais, m'exclamai-je plus fortement !

–Je suis en vie !

–Mais dans mon rêve, tu es mort !

–Mais nous ne sommes pas dans ton rêve. Ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar.

–Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Le sang, la robe…

–Je ne sais pas, Bella, mais tu dois oublier. Tu dois juste réussir à oublier.

Il voulait que je _réussisse à oublier _? Comment étais-je sensée y parvenir. Il était le mieux placé, ici, pour savoir que ce n'était pas aussi facile que cela.

–Tu as réussi à oublier que tu m'as ôté la vie, toi ?

Edward se méprit. Mon ton était empli de reproches mais pas envers son acte, seulement envers le fait que je ne pouvais pas bloquer mes souvenirs dans une cage de mon esprit. Ceci, il le lut dans mes pensées et compris que ce n'était pas contre lui que j'en avais, mais contre moi.

–Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser, Bella. Promets-le-moi !

–Je ne sais pas si je…

–Promets-le !

J'hésitai. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais mais je pouvais toujours essayer. Edward avait promis, lui. Il m'avait promis d'essayer d'oublier. Alors pourquoi pas moi ?

–D'accord. Tu as ma parole !

Nous ne parlâmes plus. Se contenter du silence était apaisant. C'était facile. Rien à dire, rien à faire et se vider l'esprit. C'était simple et il n'y avait pas besoin de se forcer. Edward finit, cependant, par se lever.

–La famille nous attend.

–Pourquoi ?

–De un, nous sommes une famille. Nous passons donc du temps ensemble et non pas chacun dans son coin. Et de deux, nous devons parler de la suite des événements.

–Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?

–Nous allons justement en parler en bas.

Il sortit un pantalon légèrement ample et un pull blanc s'accordant harmonieusement avec, du buffet, et me les tendit. En voyant que je ne les prenais pas, il les déposa sur le lit.

–Enfile vite quelque chose et rejoins-nous !

Sur ce, il enfila une chemise, m'embrassa, et sortit de la pièce en coup de vent. Je regardai autour de moi. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je cherchais. Peut-être quelque chose qui ne se trouvait pas à sa place, quelque chose qui aurait pu m'aider à comprendre, qui pourrait m'aider à me sentir moins vulnérable.

Edward était descendu. Je me trouvais seule dans la pièce, seule et sans défense. Je tombai alors sur une photo posée sur la table de nuit. Il s'agissait d'Edward et moi, quand j'étais encore humaine. La photo était mal cadrée, ce qui était plutôt normal, vu que c'était moi qui l'avait faite. J'enfilai alors les vêtements qu'il devait avoir choisi au hasard, puis descendis. Effectivement, tous m'attendaient.

–Bella, te voilà enfin !

Carlisle essaya de se montrer réconfortant mais c'était sans grand effet. Jasper, en revanche, se montra plus perspicace.

–Comment vas-tu ?

Carlisle avait pris l'habitude de me poser la question après chacune de mes crises et, afin de n'inquiéter personne, je ne répondis qu'un vague : bien, malgré que je n'aille pas bien du tout. J'avais peur et ressentais de nouveau cette sensation de faiblesse, ainsi que d'être de trop, en ce moment, dans la pièce. Sans parler du mal de tête qui commençait à me prendre, de ma fatigue, et de cette sensation étrange qu'un rien pouvait me briser en morceaux.

Edward compris tout cela et fit par à toute l'assemblée de la vérité, après un grognement mécontent à mon égard.

–Elle va très mal. Bella tu n'as pas à nous cacher tes impressions.

–Edward…

Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, mes bras enserrant mon corps étroitement, tête inclinée contre le bas. Edward se leva, me prit par la taille et m'installa à côté de lui, sur le fauteuil.

–Ce n'est pas ta faute, me dit soudainement Alice.

Je sentais tous les regards posés sur moi et remontai mes jambes le long de mon corps. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Si je lui répondais que non, je lui mentirai. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir. Mais si je lui répondais que oui, elle entamerait un long débat sur à qui la faute et elle finirait par gagner. Autant la laisser dire.

–Bella… Ne t'en veux pas !

Alice voulait vraiment m'aider mais elle ne faisait que m'enfoncer. Jasper reprit la conversation. Il savait ce que je ressentais mais aussi ce dont j'avais besoin. Et parler d'à qui la faute était la dernière chose dont je me sentais capable. Ce que je devais savoir en revanche, c'était le pourquoi du comment de mes crises, du feu, et de cette chose qui nous épiait durant mon mariage.

–Elle n'a aucune odeur.

–On avait remarqué !

–Emmett, s'il te plaît, pas d'interruption.

Carlisle n'était pas dans son assiette. Cela se voyait. Il était anxieux.

–On ne peut donc pas la pister et personne ne l'a vue. Elle était donc hors de l'église.

–On a fait des rondes autour de la maison et du terrain, mais rien n'indique qu'elle a essayé de s'approcher de la résidence, ce qui est presque dommage. On aurait peut-être eu une piste pour la traquer et pour lui régler son compte.

Emmett ne pensait qu'à se battre quoi d'étonnant ?

–Elle, demandai-je ?

–La chose, intervint Rosalie, pour la première fois.

–La chose ?

–Il ne s'agit pas d'un humain, ni d'un vampire.

–A moins que ce ne soit un vampire qui ait développé un don ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Jasper. Son idée était possible, effectivement.

–Ce vampire – s'il s'agit bien d'un vampire – aurait le pouvoir de dissimuler son odeur. Ce n'est qu'une supposition mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit irréaliste.

Edward réfléchit quelques instants avant de finalement contredire les propos de Jasper.

–Je ne pense pas, non. Il faudrait qu'elle puisse cacher son odeur, réussisse à mettre le feu à une église à distance, qu'elle puisse manipuler les rêves de Bella et lui provoquer des crises…

–Et s'il s'agissait d'un clan ?

Un clan ? Quel clan ? Il n'y en avait que trois qui soient véritablement importants en nombre, à travers le monde. Les Volturi, les Denali et nous. Je ne connaissais pas les Denali mais les autres leur faisaient confiance. Les Volturi, en revanche, avaient plus d'une raison de nous en vouloir et de s'en prendre à nous, quand bien même ils ne possédaient pas les dons nécessaires à de telles attaques.

–Pourquoi s'attaquerait-il à nous ? Et pourquoi plus particulièrement à Bella et Edward ?

A ces mots, Edward me serra contre lui, conscient que je me sentais mal à l'idée de tous les mettre en danger. Car c'était cela. La chose s'en prenait à moi et cela se répercutait sur eux et plus particulièrement sur Edward. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais le centre d'attention de celui ou ceux qui s'en prenaient à moi et qu'Edward ne devait être qu'un dommage collatéral, trop proche de moi.

–Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, demanda Edward, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu de ce que je venais de penser ?

–Si ce sont effectivement des vampires, nous découvrirons certainement, aux informations télévisées, des morts inexpliquées. S'ils se manifestent, nous pourrons les retrouver et essayer de leur parler.

J'entendis quelqu'un penser « Ou les tuer. » mais je n'identifiai pas qui.

–Et si ce ne sont pas des vampires ?

–Nous continuerons de chercher la Chose. Si nous ne la trouvons pas, il faudra attendre une autre attaque de sa part.

Edward se tendit.

–C'est hors de question.

–Edward…

–Non !

Je refusais cette idée, moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward soit à nouveau mis en danger par ma faute. Il faudrait peut-être que je m'en aille, le temps que… Edward m'écrasa la main et je soupirai de frustration, à l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir penser à quoique ce soit sans qu'il soit mis dans la confidence.

–Je te l'interdis, rugit-il !

Sa voix était dure, cassante. Alice se tourna vers nous, le regard interrogateur.

–Qu'est-ce que tu lui interdis, Edward ?

–Rien !

« Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Sa façon de garder ma main aussi serrée dans la sienne, le ton de sa voix, son regard, en ce moment, me faisait peur.

« Oui. »

Il relâcha la pression qu'il avait sur ma main mais me serra plus étroitement contre lui. Alors, dans son esprit, repassèrent les images de ma première crise. Comment j'avais essayé de me sauver, m'éloigner, alors que je me trouvais dans un état épouvantable, mentalement instable. Il avait peur pour moi, craignait de ne pas réussir à me rattraper, quand bien même il était le plus rapide de la famille.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais t'en aller ainsi, Bella. Je ne te laisserai pas fuir parce que tu as peur pour moi. »

La discussion prit fin et Edward et moi montâmes à l'étage, dans notre chambre. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et j'allai me coucher à ses côtés. Sa main vint effleurer les courbes de mon visage mais je me refusai à croiser son regard. En cet instant, j'avais honte de n'être qu'un poids, alors que nous étions sensés former un couple heureux, lui et moi.

La réaction d'Edward me prit alors au dépourvu. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il me dise que je n'avais pas à avoir honte, que ce n'était pas ma faute, ou encore qu'il m'embrasse, tout en m'enlevant mon pull, mais non. Il avait fallu qu'il trouve quelque chose, non pas pour me rassurer, mais pour me culpabiliser plus encore.

–Tu n'es pas heureuse, dit-il, tout en continuant à tracer, de ses doigts, les traits de mon visage.

Je plissai les yeux, sûre d'avoir rêvé.

–Edward ?

–Bella. Quand tout sera fini, quand nous aurons trouvé cette chose, si tu le souhaites, tu pourras partir.

–Non !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Pourquoi me disait-il cela ? Je me relevai d'un bon, soudainement hors de moi, à l'idée qu'il puisse me dire quelque chose d'aussi horrible, d'aussi effroyable.

–Je refuse de partir !

–Tu n'es pas heureuse. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et si ton bonheur se trouve ailleurs…

–Je suis heureuse !

–Bella…

–Edward ! Tu as peut-être raison en pensant que mon bonheur n'est pas complet, aujourd'hui, parce qu'en effet, j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'ai peur de te perdre. J'ai peur que cette chose s'en prenne à toi et qu'elle te fasse du mal. J'ai peur de te voir brûler vif, comme dans mon rêve, comme à l'église. Mais une fois que tout sera fini, que nous aurons la vie – que dis-je ? – l'éternité devant nous, il sera hors de question que je te quitte. Tu m'as comprise ? Je suis heureuse en ce moment. Je suis fiancée à l'homme le plus parfait du monde. L'homme que j'aime le plus au monde et sans qui je ne pourrai vivre. Et il est hors de question que j'aille où que ce soit sans toi !

Mes paroles firent mouche. Elles touchèrent Edward qui sembla soulagé de savoir à quel point je tenais à lui. Je me rendis compte que, tout comme moi, il avait aussi besoin que je lui rappelle mon amour pour lui. Tout comme moi, il lui arrivait de douter de lui-même et c'était à moi de le réconforter, afin qu'il souvienne que je serai toujours auprès de lui, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il se coucha contre moi, tout en essayant de prendre le moins de place possible. Je plaçai ma tête contre son torse et humai son odeur si envoûtante. Je déposai un simple baiser à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur si silencieux, avant qu'il vienne relever mon menton et m'embrasser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

« Je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Je ne veux plus la voir sur ses gardes, avoir autant peur de cette Chose. »

Il se mit sur le dos, la tentation devenant trop forte, et regarda en l'air. Je me plaçai alors sur lui, m'assurant qu'il ne pourrait pas m'échapper, avant d'enlever mon pull, très sensuellement. Il prit mes hanches, quand quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué, avant, me sauta aux yeux. Je me figeai, à la plus grande surprise d'Edward, et me mis debout. Edward me suivit du regard, avant de me rejoindre près de la table de nuit.

–Que se passe-t-il ?

–Il y avait une photo, ici !

–Hum… Peut-être.

–Je l'ai regardée, juste avant de quitter la chambre. C'était une photo de nous, quand j'étais encore humaine, très mal cadrée.

« Ce pourrait-il que… Non ! Nous l'aurions remarqué. Mais je vois très bien dans son esprit la photo avant, qu'en effet, elle ne quitte la chambre. Et personne de la famille n'est monté dans notre chambre, avant que nous revenions, Bella et moi. »

–Viens avec moi !

Nous sortîmes en coup de vent de la pièce. Au salon, Edward appela toute la famille.

–Venez, tous ! Tout de suite !

Ils arrivèrent en à peine une seconde.

–Que se passe-t-il Edward ?

Carlisle était arrivé en dernier. Il s'inquiétait.

–Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous est entré dans notre chambre, aujourd'hui, il y a peu ?

–Bien sûr que non, Edward. Pourquoi ?

Tout le monde fit non de la tête.

–Il y avait une photo de Bella et de moi, dans notre chambre, avant la réunion. En revenant elle n'y était plus. Et il n'y avait aucune odeur suspecte, dans la pièce. La chose est entrée ici.

–

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que cela titille votre curiosité !

Impressions, suppositions (ou coup de gueule), tout commentaire m'intéresse et me réjouis :D

Bonne soirée !


	15. Chapitre 13 – Chasse

**Bonjour toutes et tous !**

Voici un nouveau chapitre, pour votre plus grand plaisir, je l'espère :)

Je remercie **paulipopo**, **chattoncharmant**, **canada02** et **twilight-disparition27** de m'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre ! Ca me fait plaisir !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

–

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**Chasse**_

Edward, Emmett, Jasper ainsi que Carlisle étaient partis depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Ils espéraient trouver des indices dans la forêt sur la Chose qui avait réussi à pénétrer dans la maison, sans que personne ne le remarque. Esmée, Alice, ainsi que Rosalie étaient restées pour surveiller qu'elle n'entre pas à nouveau dans la maison et n'essaye de s'en prendre à moi. Tout en réfléchissant, je me fis la réflexion qu'ils ne trouveraient rien dans la forêt. Il n'y aurait aucune odeur, aucune piste, rien, comme à l'église. D'ailleurs, je me demandai aussi comment ils avaient fait en ce qui concernait la police. Il avait dû y avoir une enquête, concernant l'incendie. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Edward mais, pour le moment, ce point était le cadet de mes soucis. Ce qui m'inquiétait était qu'il ne trouve rien sur la Chose, alors que nous devions impérativement la localiser.

Quand les hommes rentrèrent, ce fut les mains vides, comme je l'avais pensé.

–Cette Chose se déplace rapidement. Nous avons plusieurs fois eu l'impression qu'elle se trouvait proche de nous, à quelques centaines de mètres, tout au plus, mais dès qu'on s'approchait d'elle, elle disparaissait.

Jasper était frustré. Cela s'entendait à sa façon de parler.

–Elle ne fait aucun bruit en se déplaçant. Et du fait qu'elle n'a pas d'odeur, il nous est impossible de la pister…

Emmett l'était sûrement plus encore mais ne le montrait pas, contrairement à son habitude.

–Mais comment vous avez fait, pour la traquer dans la forêt, dans ce cas, demanda Esmée, aussi circonspecte que moi ?

Ce fut Edward qui lui répondit, d'un ton calme.

–Elle dégage de la chaleur. Partout où elle passe, elle laisse une trace thermique. La température de l'air augmente d'un demi degré, environ

–On peut donc exclure les vampires. C'est cela que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?

–Oui. Je pense que l'on peut exclure la thèse des vampires.

–Mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Jasper avait l'air perdu. Carlisle aussi. En regardant l'assemblée des yeux, je remarquai que tout le monde semblait désemparé. Je vis que je l'étais aussi, en me percevant à travers les yeux d'Edward, qui me fixaient.

Nous restâmes ainsi une bonne heure. Sans rien dire, ni rien faire. Ils réfléchissaient. Moi, je n'étais bonne qu'à les regarder. Une vague odeur me parvint et ma gorge s'assécha. Je portai ma main à elle, essayant de calmer ma soif.

Edward me regarda une seconde avant de lâcher :

–Bella a besoin d'aller chasser au plus vite

Carlisle leva la tête.

–J'aimerai bien que vous n'y alliez pas seuls, tous les deux.

Jasper et Emmett se levèrent et nous accompagnèrent.

–Restez le plus possible rapprochés. Ne vous dispersez pas !

Nous acquiesçâmes et partîmes en courant dans la forêt. Edward me laissa de l'espace pour ne pas interférer dans mes instincts et Emmett et Jasper en firent de même. Je repérai l'odeur d'un cerf, douce, alléchante. Ma soif, alors, redoubla d'intensité. Le cerf n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que je lui sautai à la gorge. Je plantai mes crocs dans sa carotide et son sang chaud coula dans ma gorge asséchée et brûlante. J'avalai son délicieux liquide vital à grande gorgée, lorsqu'un arrière goût vint s'ajouter à mon repas. Cette saveure s'intensifia, devenant presque insupportable, jusqu'à l'être réellement. Je n'étais même pas à la moitié de mon repas que je m'écartai de lui, le laissant se vider de son sang. Edward et Emmett m'approchèrent, alors que Jasper restait à l'écart, en alerte constente.

–Bella ? Tout va bien ?

–Oui.

–Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêtée ?

Une autre sensation, nouvelle, que je pensais ne plus pouvoir ressentir, depuis que j'étais morte, s'installa en moi. J'avais mal au ventre, comme si j'avais mangé un morceau de poisson avarié. J'avais envie de vomir.

–Bella ?

Edward s'approcha de moi, peu sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que j'avais pensé. Je me retournai, trouvai le buisson le plus proche et allai régurgiter ce que j'avais avalé.

Edward se rapprocha encore, s'agenouilla derrière moi et posa une main sur mon dos. Il prit mes cheveux et les dégagea de mon visage. Il interrogea Jasper du regard, qui ne comprenait pas, non plus. Emmett s'approcha du cerf presque mort, le renifla et, ne trouvant aucune odeur suspecte, plongea un doigt sous sa peau, avant de le porter à sa bouche et le lécher.

–Ce cerf n'a pas un sang contaminé. Il est parfaitement sain et délicieux.

Je finis par ne plus rien avoir à regurgiter. Ma soif avait repris, deux fois plus violente qu'auparavant. Je me tournai vers les garçons et Edward. Du revers de sa manche, il essuya ma bouche.

–Ca va ?

Je fis oui de la tête. Ma gorge hurlait de douleur. Il fallait que je boive, tout de suite.

–Très bien. Je vais te trouver quelque chose.

Quoi ? Il n'allait quand même pas aller chasser à ma place ? J'en étais encore capable ! Je me relevai et flairai une bonne odeur. Un puma, à n'en pas douter. Je me rapprochai de lui. Il dormait sur un rocher. Edward, Emmett et Jasper me suivaient de près, de trop près. Je sautai sur l'animal, quand son odeur se transforma, alors que je n'étais plus qu'à une moitié de distance. Elle me dégouta au plus au point.

Un nouveau haut-le-cœur me saisit mais je réussis néanmoins à le contrôler partiellement, m'écrasant à côté de la bête. Elle se réveilla et m'attaqua, en même temps que je m'écroulai au sol. Elle essaya de me griffer le visage et elle y parvint. Elle fut ensuite projetée au loin, par Emmett, alors qu'Edward et Jasper m'éloignaient de l'animal. J'entendis un bruit d'os brisés et devinai qu'Emmett avait abattu le fauve. Assise, presque couchée au sol, Edward prit mon visage en coupe.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

–Son odeur… Elle a changé !

–Non, Bella. Son odeur est toujours restée la même.

Jasper ne me croyait pas. Mais est-ce que je me croyais moi-même ?

–Ton visage…

Edward était déchiré par l'horreur. Je vis, à travers ses yeux, mon visage strié de trois lignes parallèles. Le puma ne m'avait pas loupé et j'avais si soif... Mais comment calmer ma gorge asséchée, si je ne parvenais plus à chasser ? Edward me releva, fit passer un de mes bras sur son épaule, plaça un des siens autour de ma taille. J'étais gênée. De plus, Emmett était revenu et je voyais gros comme une maison le fait qu'il n'allait pas arrêter de me vanner, du fait que je n'étais plus capable de chasser sans me faire attaquer à mon tour. Mais j'étais tellement sonnée que, pour le moment, je m'en fichai. De plus, je n'étais pas sûre de tenir debout.

Mon pull était déchiré et je devinai qu'Alice allait m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Puis, je réussis à me prendre le pied dans une racine et m'encoublai. Edward me retint et je l'en remerciai mentalement.

« C'est encore un sale tour de ce monstre. Lui faire quelque chose comme ça. C'est ignoble. Elle va souffrir le martyre, si elle ne peut plus chasser. »

Nous arrivâmes à la résidence et nous entrâmes par le salon. Esmée apparut, affolée, très vite suivie de Carlisle et d'Alice.

–Mon dieu, mais que s'est-il passé ?

Esmée remonta mon visage et perçut les marques de griffes, mon visage profondément entaillé.

–Elle a été attaquée par un puma.

Edward m'allongea sur le canapé, en face du feu de cheminée. Il expliqua très brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé. Mes vomissements, l'odeur changeante, le fait que le puma avait profité de l'une de mes faiblesses pour m'attaquer.

–Ca devient de plus en plus étrange, murmura Carlisle. Cette chose s'en prend à nous, sans pour autant nous faire savoir ce qu'elle veut. Elle… s'amuse avec nous, avec Bella.

Il s'arrêta une seconde, avant de reprendre.

–En ce qui concerne la répugnance de Bella, face au sang, c'est très problématique. Elle peut survivre sans boire de sang, mais dans d'atroces souffrances. Et, de plus, elle risque de s'attaquer à un humain. Quoique si le sang la répugne, il y a des chances qu'elle n'essaye pas. Il faut donc trouver un moyen d'arranger cela. De plus, ses blessures ne guériront pas, si elle ne boit pas.

Personne ne savait plus que dire. La tête à Edward était vide et la mienne me tournait, avant qu'un mal de crâne carabiné me prenne. Edward vint vers moi et me secoua par les épaules. Mes paupières commençaient à me peser mais je remarquai encore que toute la famille nous regardait.

–Bella ? Tu es entrain de nous faire une crise. Bella, tu m'entends ? Bella !

Je m'endormis sur son épaule.

oOo

J'en avais marre de ces crises. Je voulais être normal. Vivre heureuse. Je voulais le calme. Je voulais qu'Edward puisse me prendre dans ses bras, sans qu'il se demande ce qu'il se produira lors de ma prochaine absence.

–Tu _veux_, oui. Je n'en doute pas.

Une voix me parvint mais à qui appartenait-elle ? Je regardai autour de moi et découvris que je me trouvais dans mon rêve. J'étais à nouveau quelque part, dans cet endroit glacé. Tout était identique, si ce n'est la neige qui ne tombait plus.

–T'es-tu cependant demandée ce que _moi_ je voulais ?

La voix – une voix qui m'était inconnue – venait de nulle part. En me détaillant, je découvris que je me trouvais à nouveau dans la robe que je portais lors de mon premier rêve.

–Qui êtes-vous, demandai-je ?

Pas de réponses.

–Qui êtes-vous, répétai-je plus fortement ?

A nouveau, pas de réponses.

–Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi moi ? Laissez-moi tranquille ! Laissez-moi !

Toujours le silence.

–Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, hurlai-je ?

–J'obtiendrai ce que je veux. Même si l'homme de ta vie doit en payer le prix. Même si _tu_ dois en payer le prix. Je l'obtiendrai !

oOo

Je me réveillai. Sans hurler, sans avoir été la spectatrice d'une scène horrible. Edward était assis près de la porte, sur le canapé. Il m'avait posée sur le lit et recouverte de la couverture. En me voyant ouvrir les yeux, il se rapprocha. Il posa une main fraiche sur mon front, tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord du matelas.

–Comment te sens-tu ?

–Bien.

Et, pour une fois, c'était vrai. Je me sentais bien, si j'en oubliais, bien sûr, le brasier de ma gorge qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

–On trouvera comment faire, pour ta soif.

Je m'assis sur le lit. C'est alors que mon rêve me revint, par flashs, et la peur m'envahit.

–Je lui ai parlé.

–Pardon ?

–Elle a dit qu'elle voulait quelque chose. Elle n'a pas mentionné quoi. Elle a juste dit qu'elle l'obtiendrait même si toi ou moi devions en payer le prix.

La famille entra dans la pièce, Alice en premier, ce qui expliquait que personne n'ait frappé.

–Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, demanda cette dernière en sautant sur le lit ?

–Je ne sais pas.

–Mais c'est impossible, voyons ! Si elle veut quelque chose de nous, nous devons savoir quoi. Nous pourrions peut-être le lui donner, pour que tout redevienne en ordre.

–Je ne pense pas, Alice.

Carlisle avait sa propre hypothèse de la combinaison des événements, qu'il ne tarda pas à nous faire partager.

–Si cette chose s'en prend à nous de cette manière, c'est pour montrer qu'elle est plus forte que nous, plus puissante et qu'elle n'hésitera pas à utiliser la force pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite. Ce qu'elle veut doit donc être quelque chose que nous refuserons de lui donner.

–Peut-être, mais… le problème reste le même nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle convoite.

–Vous devriez peut-être aller discuter de ça dans le salon et laisser à Bella quelques minutes d'intimité, conseilla l'homme de ma vie.

Edward avait très envie qu'Alice quitte notre lit et que tout le monde sorte de notre chambre. Esmée fut la dernière à s'en aller, après m'avoir assaillie de pensées réconfortantes, qui ne l'étaient, en réalité, pas vraiment.

–Tu ferais bien d'aller prendre une douche.

Edward ne me regardait pas, pourquoi ? Je ne m'éternisai pas sur la question, trop lasse, et filai à la salle de bain. Je vis mon reflet dans la glace et tombai au sol. Mon visage… Les marques ne s'étaient pas refermées, au contraire. Elles s'étaient élargies et on aurait dit qu'elles s'étaient infectées. Je ne pouvais pas les toucher. Elles me brulaient presque autant que ma gorge. Voilà pour quelle raison Edward avait refusé de me regarder. J'étais devenue horriblement hideuse.

Alors, Edward pénétra dans la salle de bain. Son regard était empli de colère et d'une autre lueur que je ne déchiffrai pas. Il me prit dans ses bras et me posa sur le lavabo.

–Bella, regarde-moi !

Il passa ses doigts sous mon menton et le releva.

–Tu crois sérieusement que je ne veux plus de toi juste parce qu'un monstre s'amuse avec toi en te faisant souffrir ?

Je ne répondis rien. J'avais honte d'avoir pensé une telle chose de lui.

–Ecoute, les autres vont partir ! Carlisle à l'hôpital, Esmée et Alice vont acheter quelques petites choses en ville, et Rose et Emmett vont chasser. Il ne restera que Jasper.

–C'est une bonne idée de se séparer, comme ça ?

–Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire. Il faut bien continuer à vivre, malgré que nous devions rester sur nos gardes.

Et Edward, malgré je sois défigurée, m'embrassa passionnément. Son baiser se fit de plus en plus empressé et je devinai ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Non, ce n'était pas le moment !

« Edward, attends, » protestai-je…

Il ne fit pas attention à ma remarque et continua à me couvrir de baiser, ses mains se faisant toujours plus pressantes, en carressant mon corps, s'aggripant à mes hanches, mes cuisses, mon dos.

« Edward… »

Sa main plongea sous mon haut, s'arrêtant sur mes côtes, me provoquant des frissons. Mon esprit ne réagissait plus très bien, se contentant des mêmes désirs que celui de mon Adonis et ce dernier ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Tant pis ! Comme il m'arrivait souvent de le faire, je baissai les armes.

oOo

Trois jours plus tard, Edward me remmena chasser, tout comme il l'avait aussi fait, les deux jours précédents. Il espérait que ma répugnance pour le sang me passerait mais elle restait toute aussi présente que ma soif. Aujourd'hui, cependant, je sentis une odeur particulièrement alléchante. Me disant que cette fois serait peut-être la bonne, je la suivis. Edward m'avait laissée seule quelques minutes, le temps pour lui de s'attaquer à un pauvre herbivore.

L'odeur se fit plus présente, plus puissante, et je perdis toute raison. Ils étaient deux. Je brisai le coup du premier animal avant de planter mes crocs dans celui du deuxième. Son sang était un pur délice. Jamais je n'avais goûté quelque chose d'aussi bon, de si doux, si fin…

Après avoir terminé le premier, je vidai le deuxième. L'odeur restait la même et le goût, aussi. Je me relevai, rassasiée. Un craquement se fit entendre, derrière moi, et je me mis en position d'attaque. Je remarquai alors que ce n'était qu'Edward mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Son visage était horrifié. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?

–Bella ! Mais qu'as-tu fait ?

Quoi ? Je ne comprenais pas.

–Bella, tu…

« Quoi, » demandai-je encore.

–Tu les as tués, me répondit Edward.

Je me retournai. Oui, je les avais tués. Ils étaient d'ailleurs très bien passés. Je les regardai à nouveau, afin de comprendre ce qui pouvait, à ce point, gêner Edward. Je compris…

oOo

Je courrais contre la maison, ne sachant pas où aller. Edward me rattrapa en m'enserra dans ses bras, afin que je me calme.

–Lâche-moi, hurlai-je ! Lâche-moi ! Je suis un monstre !

–Bella…

Il enserra ma tête dans ses bras, contre son torse. Je me débattis et réussis à me dégager de son étreinte. Je reculai, sans pour autant essayer de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Edward me rattraperait avant que je n'aie pu me rendre où que ce soit, tant il était rapide.

–Tu n'es pas un monstre, Bella.

–J'ai tué, contrai-je…

–Et cela arrivera encore. Nous sommes tous passés par là.

–Je ne veux pas. Pas encore.

–Je t'aiderai Bella. Je te soutiendrai. Mais arrivera forcément, à nouveau, un jour comme aujourd'hui, où tu ne pourras pas te contrôler. Et tu tueras encore ! Et je serai là, ce jour-là, pour t'aider à t'en sortir, pour ne pas que tu culpabilises. C'était inévitable, surtout maintenant que tu es nouvelle-née.

–Ils étaient innocents…

–Je sais. Mais tu ne peux rien faire pour changer ce qu'il s'est produit. Rien !

Me revinrent en mémoire les deux corps sans vie de deux pauvres personnes, s'étant trouvées au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Deux randonneurs. Un homme et une femme, dans la cinquantaine. Un mari et une épouse, à ce que j'avais pu en juger par leurs alliances.

Je sanglotai sans larme, Edward ne sachant pas s'il devait se tenir près de moi ou un peu plus à distance. Je vis, dans son esprit, mes yeux rougis par le sang, couleur cramoisi. J'avais tué ces gens et, sur le moment, j'avais aimé cela.

Edward me prit la main et m'emmena jusqu'à la maison. Bien sûr, tout le monde était déjà au courant. Alice avait eu une vision. Bien qu'elles ne soient que subjectives, la couleur de mes yeux l'avait très vite confirmée.

Emmett avait bien sûr fait des commentaires très déplacés sur moi et le fait que je n'étais pas si bizarre que ça, finalement, s'attirant de multiples grondements d'Edward. Chacun de ses commentaires me provoquait une crise de larme sans larme, à tel point que Carlisle avait fini par le faire sortir de la maison. Jasper et Rosalie avaient des regards compatissants, alors qu'Alice et Esmée se trouvaient de part et d'autre de moi, me prenant dans leurs bras ou me caressant les cheveux. Carlisle ne faisait rien, ne disait rien, ne pensait même pas. Juste, de temps à autre, un petit commentaire sur mon état mental qui n'était pas au plus haut. Il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir mais je ne pouvais pas en être certaine. Edward, qui s'était assis sur la table basse et serrait mes mains dans les siennes, me dit :

–Personne ne t'en veut, mon amour. Personne. Ni moi, ni Carlisle, ni personne.

Ces paroles me déclenchèrent une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Sans larme.

–

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère avoir semé un peu de mystère dans vos esprits ! Avez-vous une idée de ce que veut la Chose ? Ceux qui avaient déjà lu la fiction sur Skyrock doivent sans doute se souvenir. Les autres, il va falloir patienter un petit peu pour le savoir.

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et vous dis à bientôt !

Mad'


	16. Chapitre 14 – Le prix à payer

Bonjour, bonsoir…

Voilà un nouveau chapitre (et pas des plus courts )

Je remercie **chattoncharmant**, **canada02**, **missclaire29** et **virginie** d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

–

_**Chapitre 14**_

_**Le prix à payer**_

Une semaine s'était écoulée, depuis que j'avais _tué_. Je n'arrivais pas à le dire autrement, bien qu'Alice me l'ait longuement recommandé. Mon visage était redevenu normal, les traces du puma ayant disparu, après que j'aie bu le sang des deux humains.

En ce moment, j'attendais patiemment le retour de Carlisle. Il était parti m'acheter du sang humain, je ne savais trop où. Il ne me semblait pas que cela soit légal, mais je n'aurai pas pu l'affirmer. Après tout, nous étions en Amérique, le pays où rien n'est vraiment impossible.

Edward restait quotidiennement près de moi. Il refusait de me laisser ne serait-ce que pour aller chasser. Quand je lui disais que c'était idiot qu'il s'assoiffe alors que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait veiller sur moi, il me répondait seulement : « Je t'aime. »

La Chose était revenue, trois jours auparavant. Juste après que je me sois levée, (je ne dormais pas mais laissais s'écouler le temps), j'étais allée prendre une douche. En revenant, j'avais remarqué que mon pyjama avait disparu. J'avais hurlé et Edward, ainsi que Jasper, avaient rappliqué en à peine une seconde. Avec Emmett et Rose, Jasper était allé dans la forêt essayer de suivre sa trace. Ils étaient revenus bredouille, comme d'habitude. Ils avaient réussi à pister la Chose plusieurs fois, grâce à la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, mais les traces disparaissent toujours dans des endroits improbables. En haut d'un sommet ou près d'une falaise. Jasper n'y comprenait rien et ça le rendait fou.

La peur s'était installée dans la maison. A chaque bruit, je sursautais. Personne ne me laissait seule, jamais. La plupart du temps, j'étais seule avec Edward mais il arrivait qu'Alice et Esmée viennent, elles aussi, me tenir compagnie. Il m'arrivait parfois de rester des heures sous la douche, à réfléchir, mais mes réflexions ne me menaient jamais bien loin.

Carlisle arriva, des sacs remplis de O+. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais les boire mais je l'espérai vraiment. Je ne voulais plus tuer. Je voulais être normale. Edward vida une poche dans un verre et me le tendit. Alice, Esmée et toute la famille se trouvaient près de moi, croisant les doigts pour que ça fonctionne. L'odeur était normale, alléchante. Je fis couler le liquide dans ma bouche. Je perdis un peu le contrôle sur moi-même et but le verre en une fraction de seconde. Edward me le reprit des mains et m'en resservit un autre. Je vidai trois litres avant de réussir à reprendre mes esprits. Mes yeux me brûlaient un peu et je devinai qu'ils étaient rouges. Edward était rassuré et je me sentais moi-même mieux.

L'effet du sang.

Ma gorge n'était plus asséchée.

oOo

Plusieurs jours plus tard, la Chose ne s'était toujours pas manifestée afin de nous faire savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait. La tension s'était relâchée mais nous savions qu'elle était encore là, qu'elle pouvait réapparaître d'un moment à l'autre.

La nuit tombait. Nous nous trouvions tous quelque part dans la maison. Edward me jouait ma berceuse, au piano, et Esmée l'écoutait depuis le salon. Carlisle était dans son bureau, Jasper et Alice dans leur chambre et Emmett et Rosalie dans le garage. Tout était calme. Tout allait bien. Soudain, l'odeur du sang me titilla les narines.

A Edward aussi.

Il s'arrêta de jouer. Je le regardai, inquiète. Ce sang ne m'attirait guère mais les yeux d'Edward étaient devenus onyx. Il se leva et huma l'air. Esmée arriva à son tour dans la pièce, assoiffée.

Edward monta au deuxième. Nous le suivîmes et fûmes rejoints par le reste de la famille en peu de temps. Edward s'arrêta devant notre chambre, d'où provenait l'odeur du sang. Il ouvrit la porte, entra et s'immobilisa.

J'allais le suivre, lorsqu'il ressortit, me prit la main et m'éloigna, m'empêchant, ainsi, de regarder.

–Edward ? Qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur de la chambre ?

Edward jeta un regard soutenu à Carlisle, avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Il hésitait, visiblement, à me dire ce qu'il se passait. Jasper lui passa à côté et entra, à son tour, dans la chambre. Il en ressortit dans le même état qu'Edward et me fixa, lui aussi. Edward prit la parole.

–Nous retrouverons ce monstre. Et nous le tuerons.

Je fis de petits pas, lents. Edward essaya de me retenir mais je ne le laissai pas faire. La chambre était en excellent état, mis à part, au dessus du lit, un message écrit en lettres de sang.

« Je veux Bella. »

Je titubai mais me repris rapidement, avant qu'Edward ne s'inquiète de mon état. Une fois que je fus moi-même ressortie de la chambre, légèrement chancelante, tout le monde fut mis au courant de ce que réclamait la Chose.

Moi.

Il était évident, maintenant que nous connaissions ses exigences, qu'il n'était plus envisageable de lui donner ce qu'elle souhaitait. Tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus. Assis sur les canapés du salon, nous réfléchissions tous à un plan de contre-attaque.

–Nous pourrions tenter de faire un compromis.

Carlisle voulait tenter de retrouver la Chose afin de lui proposer un compromis. Nous doutions tous que la Chose soit ouverte à la disucussion et craignions tous que cette histoire se termine en bain de sang. Nous pouvions essayer, néanmoins, malgré que nos chances d'arriver à un accord soient… restreintes.

–Je ne vois rien, répétait souvent Alice.

Elle essayait de se concentrer sur le futur proche mais tout était flou. Elle ne distinguait plus rien de clair, tout n'était que vagues formes colorées mouvantes. Après avoir moi-même scanné ses visions, je dus admettre, moi aussi, qu'elles ne signifiaient rien.

–Cette chose a bien compris qu'on ne lui donnerait pas notre Bella. Elle prépare une attaque mais je suis incapable de dire ce qu'il va se passer. Elle brouille les pistes et je suis presque sûre qu'elle n'a pas encore pris de décision sur ce qu'elle comptait faire.

–Nous pourrions essayer de partir. Loin. Très loin !

Rosalie nous fit par de son idée, comme chaque personne de la famille. Elle espérait sincèrement que nous n'aurions pas à nous en aller mais, pour la première fois depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward, elle faisait passer ma sécurité avant ses désirs personnels. Peut-être commençait-elle vraiment à m'aimer, finalement ?

« Elle t'aime comme nous tous, Bella. »

Je tournai la tête de côté et vis Edward me sourire en coin. Je fondis carrément sur place mais ce n'était pas le moment pour moi de me laisser divaguer devant la beauté de mon Dieu vivant.

–Nous ne pouvons pas partir, s'exclama Esmée. Je suis persuadée que la chose nous retrouverait en un rien de temps. Il faut se battre contre elle.

Cette proposition d'Esmée m'étonna tout particulièrement. Je la voyais tellement mal se battre – alors que cette femme n'était que douceur – ou même le proposer. Finalement, l'avis de tous fut pris en compte et toutes les idées furent synthétisées : Carlisle voulait que nous négociions. Jasper aurait souhaité utiliser une fine stratégie d'attaque mais il savait que nous n'avions aucun avantage contre la Chose et était, par conséquent, du même avis que Carlisle. Alice ne savait pas comment se positionner et préférait s'acharner à scruter le futur. Emmett envisageait des tactiques de combats – qui n'étaient absolument pas au point – pendant qu'Edward hésitait. Il finit par se ranger à l'idée de Carlisle et que si ça ne fonctionnait pas, nous nous battrions. En ce qui me concernait, je ferai ce qu'ils me diraient de faire.

Il fut donc décidé que nous tenterions une négociation et Carlisle mit fin aux discussions. La famille resta groupée mais Edward m'emmena au premier, dans la chambre, pour me parler. Mon regard était rivé sur le message, inscrit à même le mur il me mettait mal à l'aise. Edward se tourna alors vers moi. Il prit mon visage en coupe, entre ses mains, et m'embrassa le front.

–Je ne laisserai jamais cette chose te faire du mal. Tu m'entends ? Elle devra me tuer avant. Je t'aime, ajouta-il.

Je l'enlaçai, avant de lui embrasser le torse.

–Moi aussi, je t'aime, et c'est pour ça qu'il serait préférable que tu n'utilises plus les mots « tuer » ou « mourir », tout en te désignant. Qu'importent les raisons !

oOo

Je sentis la main d'Edward remonter sous… Remonter sous quoi ? Mon pull ? Mon haut de pyjama en soie, acheté par Alice ? Je ne comprenais pas. Je me trouvai dans une sorte de brouillard sombre, comme si je me trouvais entre le sommeil et le réveil. Avais-je eu une autre crise ? Je ne me souvenais pourtant pas avoir défailli à un moment ou à un autre…

En fait, que ce soit sous mon pull ou mon pyjama en soie, cela n'influait en rien ce que me faisait Edward. Je sentais sa main remonter le long de mon ventre, me caressant tendrement, jusqu'à arrêter sa course sur mes côtes, à quelques centimètres à peine de ma poitrine. De son autre main, il traçait les lignes de mon visage. Ca ne lui ressemblait tellement pas de faire ce genre de chose sans que je sois consciente. Mais peut-être savait-il que je l'étais à nouveau ? Il vint nicher sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, et déposa de tendres baisers sur ma gorge. Alors, la chaleur de sa peau me choqua. N'étions-nous pas sensé être à la même température, lui et moi ? Encore une fois, je ne comprenais pas.

–Ed… ward ?

Sa main redescendit le long de mes hanches, effleurant ma peau, et j'émis un soupir de plaisir. Au moins, maintenant, il savait que j'étais presque éveillée. Sa bouche parcourut ma mâchoire, puis mes lèvres, et je compris que ce n'était pas Edward qui m'embrassait. Ce n'était pas ses lèvres, ni son haleine…

Je sortis de mon état léthargique, les yeux grands ouverts. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, ma tête fut repoussée en arrière. Une main se plaqua sur ma bouche et, tandis que j'essayai de me débattre, une autre enserra mes poignets. Mon corps était écrasé par le poids de la Chose, assise sur mon ventre.

–Chut… chut… chut ! Du calme !

Je sentis des larmes couler de sur mes joues. Des larmes ? C'était impossible !

–Mais voyons, il ne faut pas pleurer ! Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Où étaient les autres ? Où était Edward ? Alice ?

–Je les tiens occupés.

Je pris peur. Comment ? Allaient-ils bien ? Etaient-ils en danger ?

–Et si tu arrêtais de penser à eux, une petite seconde, et que tu te penchais plutôt sur ton cas ? Tu es dans une très fâcheuse situation.

Il me détailla une seconde, sourir aux lèvres, pencha sa tête près de la mienne et huma l'odeur de mes cheveux.

–Tu sens si bon… C'est un tel délice !

Il recula quelque peu et je pus le détailler. Il était grand et beau, un air arrogant peint sur le visage, les cheveux noirauds. Il avait les yeux bleu clair, celui d'un magnifique ciel de printemps, très naturel. Il portait un gilet noir en coton et une chemise blanche et paraissait tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain.

Il se ravança, posant sa bouche si chaude contre mon oreille. Il y chuchota :

–Tu es si belle. Je te veux et je t'aurai, quitte à utiliser les grands moyens. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, il arrivera quelque chose d'horrible à Edward. Pense à lui, au lieu de penser à toi. Je pourrais lui faire endurer mille morts.

Il se releva et rit d'un rire triomphant. Il passa la main qui ne m'empêchait pas de crier dans mes cheveux, tout en me donnant ses instructions.

–Pour commencer, bloque lui tes pensées. Il ne doit rien connaître de notre petite discussion. Ensuite, tu tâcheras de rester réceptive aux messages que je te ferai passer. Pour finir, tu exécuteras chacun de mes ordres sans discuter, à moins que tu souhaites que ton Edward soit brûlé vif. A bientôt, Isabella.

Puis, il disparut. Je me trouvais allongée dans mon propre lit, à moitié nue, déshabillée par un autre homme que celui que j'aimais, et je pleurai à nouveau. Mais d'où venaient ces larmes, bon Dieu ?

Edward ouvrit la porte qui claqua contre le mur et se jeta sur moi. Il me prit dans ses bras, me fit descendre du lit. J'étais mi-assise, mi-couchée, dans ses bras. Je tentai de cacher mes larmes mais Edward les avait déjà remarquées.

–Tout va bien, Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est la Chose ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il commença à me toucher à différents endroits, à me palper. D'abord le ventre, avant de remonter en direction de mon cou, puis de mon visage. Il frôla mes lèvres de ses doigts et son visage se décomposa.

–Bella, mon amour… Que t'a-t-il fait ?

Il ne le savait pas ? Il ne se trouvait pas loin, pourtant, et avait accouru dès que la Chose s'en était allée, ce qui signifiait qu'il savait qu'il était là.

–Je sais que la Chose est entrée dans la chambre, oui, mais je ne sais rien d'autre. Jasper a eu l'idée de faire appel aux Denalis et nous devions en parler, c'est pourquoi je t'aie laissée seule quelques instants, malgré que tu sois entrain de faire une crise. Je suis désolé, Bella, sincèrement. Je n'aurai pas dû te quitter, cesser de veiller sur toi… mais il faut impérativement que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé.

Non, il ne devait pas savoir. Je ne le voulais pas. Pourtant, une vague d'images remonta, sans que je ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Ses mains sur mon corps, son baiser, le réveil, la peur, le fait que je ne puisse rien faire, les questions, tout y passa. Les souvenirs s'arrêtèrent juste avant les recommandations et les menaces de la Chose, et je devinai que c'était lui qui les avait faits ressurgir. Avec tous les dons qu'il possédait, il en était sûrement capable.

Quelque chose, cependant, me perturbait.

-Edward ?

Je levai la tête vers lui. Il fixait le vide du regard.

-Edward ?

Il remarqua que je m'inquiétais de son immobilité et tourna la tête, sans pour autant me regarder, et ce fut de la honte que je perçus sur ses traits. Et cette honte n'était pas dirigée contre moi mais contre lui.

–Il t'a embrassée, souffla-t-il, blessé.

–Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je.

–Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est moi, au contraire…

–J'ai répondu à son baiser, contrai-je.

–Tu pensais qu'il s'agissait de moi !

Le reste de la famille se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Ils écoutaient mais n'intervenaient pas, préférant rester à l'écart d'une conversation aussi intime.

–J'ai donc deux fois plus de raisons de m'en vouloir.

–Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser seule. J'aurai dû me douter de quelque chose. Nous aurions dû faire la réunion dans la chambre, ou encore te prendre avec nous, en bas.

–Il aurait quand même trouvé un moyen de s'emparer de moi, Edward, si telles étaient ses intentions !

Edward ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Il ne devait pas souffrir. Pas maintenant. Jamais.

–Je tuerai ce monstre. Dès que nous le retrouverons, je le tuerai.

Je ne dis rien à haute voix. Je ne voulais pas que les autres sachent ce que je souhaitais lui répondre, tant cela ne me ressemblait pas. Je ne voulais pas que les autres soient au courrant de ce à quoi j'étais prête à m'abaisser, afin de soulager la conscience d'Edward.

« Très bien, Edward. Si tu penses que cela est nécessaire… »

Il se figea une seconde, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse de ma part. Je n'étais pas non plus sûre de ce que je voulais mais si le tuer pouvait le faire se sentir moins mal envers moi, j'étais prête à l'accepter.

Edward passa une de ses mains sur mon visage, essuyant mes larmes.

–Carlisle ?

Il entra dans la pièce moins d'une seconde après qu'Edward l'ait appelé.

–Qu'y a-t-il, demanda-t-il ?

–Bella pleure.

Carlisle le regarda, semblant ne pas comprendre la signification de ce que son fils lui disait.

–Il me semble qu'en vues de la situation, commença-t-il…

–Elle pleure des larmes, l'interrompit Edward.

Carlisle comprit, s'avança en ma direction et me scruta quelques instants, avant de finalement déclarer :

–J'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Il va falloir surveiller ce phénomène de près. Dis-nous, Bella, si cela devait encore arriver.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de la tête.

« Viens avec nous, en bas. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule, maintenant. »

Edward n'allait plus me lâcher, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus.

« Et tu as raison. »

Carlisle sortit, très vite suivi par moi. Edward fut le dernier. Il restait à mois de trente centimètres de mon corps. Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée. Rosalie était étrange, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

Maintenant que nous étions tous ensemble, je pouvais enfin poser la question qui me torturait l'esprit.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Non.

« Après tout… un peu plus ou un peu mois, avec cette chose, ne fera pas la différence. »

Jasper n'avait pas tord. Après toutes ces bizarreries, nous nous attendions maintenant à tout. Pourtant, je n'avais pas vraiment peur.

-Ce n'était pas un vampire.

Il fallait que je le leur dise. La chose ne m'avait pas empêché d'en parler.

Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers moi. Alice se leva du siège du piano et vint s'asseoir à ma droite, à l'opposé d'Edward.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Il avait la peau chaude et de couleur normale. Les yeux bleus.

Ils restèrent pensifs face à ma déclaration.

-Etait-ce un humain ?

-Non. Il avait une force incroyable. Je… Je n'arrivais presque pas à bouger, à me débattre.

Je sentis la main d'Edward serrer la mienne. Pas pour me réconforter mais plus pour contenir sa haine et ne pas faire un massacre au milieu du salon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Alice me prit alors dans ses bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas. On retrouvera cette chose. On ne la laissera pas s'en prendre encore à toi.

« Vous me l'avez déjà dit, ça. Mais elle a quand même réussi à m'avoir, » pensai-je.

-Nous sommes désolés, Bella.

Oh non. Ce n'était pas vrai. Comment avais-je pu faire une gaffe pareille ? Me vint ensuite une sorte… d'impression. Je devais partir. Si je ne voulais pas voir souffrir Edward, je devais trouver un moyen de sortir sans me faire remarquer et regagner la route. Il le fallait. Mais comment ? Edward ne me quittait pas. Je sentis une sorte de déchirure dans ma poitrine. La même que j'avais ressentie lorsqu'Edward m'avait quittée.

« Si tu ne viens pas à la route, tu la ressentiras toute ton éternité, après que tu l'aies perdu. »

Je me mis à haleter. Non. Je ne voulais pas. Il fallait qu'il vive. Il devait vivre. Je préfèrai mourir à sa place.

La discussion me parvenait de loin.

-Une crise ?

C'était la voix d'Edward.

-Il semblerait. Cela m'inquiète. Elles sont de plus en plus rapprochées et nous ignorons les conséquences de celles-ci sur son corps.

Carlisle, aucun doute.

-Comment cela ?

-Tu l'as vu par toi-même, avant. Elle a pleuré des larmes. De vraies larmes. Les vampires ne pleurent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas.

« Bella. Tu vas gagner cette route. Tu m'y attendras. Vas-y seule. »

Je me réveillai alors de ma transe, toujours aussi haletante.

-Bella ? Tu vas bien ?

J'hochai de la tête, sans conviction. Il fallait que je parte, que je les abandonne. J'allai quitter ma famille pour trouver le diable. Je quittai le paradis pour me retrouver en enfer.

Qui sait ce qu'il allait se passer ? Allai-je mourir ? La créature aux yeux si beaux allait-elle me tuer ? Une chose était sûre. Edward ne serait plus à mes côtés.

Sans lui, je ne vivrai pas.

–

Mouahahah, les ennuis commencent sérieusement.

Je préviens qu'à partir d'ici, la fiction va devenir… radicalement plus sombre. Il faut comprendre par là que je suis une vraie folle et que je n'hésite pas à faire du mal aux personnages de Stephenie Meyer, c'est ainsi !

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et vous dis à bientôt !


	17. Chapitre 15 – L'homme que même l'enfer

Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)

Voilà un chapitre révélateur de bien des informations. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que la suite (nettement plus sombre que jusqu'à maintenant) ne vous décevra pas.

Je remercier les deux seules personnes à avoir laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent : **chattoncharmant **et **virginie44410.**

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

–

_**Chapitre 15**_

_**L'homme que même l'enfer reniait**_

Il fallait que je gagne la route. Mais comment allais-je faire ? Edward me suivait où que j'aille. Si je prétextai vouloir prendre une douche, il me suivait dans la salle de bain. Je ne savais plus comment faire et lui cacher mes pensées était de plus en plus difficile. Il fallait que je réussisse, pourtant. Mais, en même temps, je voulais qu'il reste près de moi, qu'il ne s'éloigne sous aucun prix.

Je le vis faire défiler les images que lui avait envoyées la Chose, dans son esprit, et plus particulièrement une scène, celle de notre baiser. A ce moments-là, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Le plus affreux dans tout cela était que je ne savais pas comment faire pour qu'il oublie. Quand il y pensait trop souvent, je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondait à mes baisers, mais n'y ajoutait rien, ne les approfondissait jamais, se contentant seulement de ne pas me vexer. Ses yeux fuyaient mon regard. Il avait l'air de répugner mes caresses, mes gestes tendres, et je haïssais cette Chose pour avoir mis autant de distance entre nous.

oOo

Nous nous trouvions assis dans le salon, sur le grand canapé. Après avoir essayé encore une fois de le calmer, par rapport aux ardeurs de la Chose, je finis par m'éloigner de lui, m'asseyant sur un fauteuil. Il releva la tête, son regard interrogateur posé sur moi. Je ne voulais pas lui dire cela, mais j'étais obligé.

–J'en ai marre.

Il ne comprenant pas ou je voulais en venir.

–J'en ai marre que tu m'ignores. J'en ai marre que tu y repenses sans-cesse et que tu t'interdises tout geste envers moi.

Il baissa la tête en avant.

–Je suis désolé.

Là, ça allait trop loin. Je m'énervai.

–Tu n'as pas à l'être. J'ai toujours été un aimant à danger.

–J'aurai dû te protéger mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Il gardait le même ton calme, alors que ma voix était de plus en plus forte.

–Tu ne pourras pas toujours le faire. J'attire trop d'ennuis. Après toutes les fois où tu m'as sauvée, tu n'as pas sauté de joie en me tournant autour comme le fait Alice. Alors je te prierai de bien vouloir arrêter tes « Je suis désolé », pour te dire que si je suis vivante aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi. Et que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour quoique ce soit. Ni pour ce qui est arrivé, ni pour ce qui arrivera certainement un jour.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en veuille de ce qu'il allait se passer, de mon départ. Ce ne serait pas sa faute à lui, non, ça serait uniquement de la mienne. J'allai le détruire. J'allai partir et il n'arriverait pas à vivre sans moi. Nous en avions déjà fait l'expérience, après mon plongeon d'une falaise de la Push.

–Tu as raison.

–Ca arrive de temps en temps.

Je vis un léger sourire en coin remonter le long de son visage et je songeai que jamais plus je ne le reverrai. Jamais plus il ne sourirait, après, quand je ne serai plus là.

Et s'il faisait une erreur ? Une bêtise ? S'il tentait de mettre fin à ses jours en allant à Volterra ? Non. Il ne fallait pas que je pense comme cela. Il fallait juste que je trouve comment quitter les lieux sans me faire remarquer.

Edward se levait dans l'optique de me rejoindre sur le fauteuil, lorsqu'il se figea dans son élan. Il était à moitié debout, à moitié assis, complètement immobile. Je me relevai moi-même, intriguée et effrayée par ce que je voyais.

–Edward ?

Je m'approchai et le secouai. Il ne bougeait pas. Je compris. La sensation que je devais gagner la route se fit plus présente. C'était la Chose qui l'avait immobilisé, afin que je puisse m'enfuir. Je me précipitai dans la cuisine, pris un bout de papier qui se trouvait contre le mur et un stylo.

J'écrivis :

_Je t'aime, Edward, je t'aimerai toujours. _

_Pas d'acte insensé, je t'en supplie, fais-le pour moi ! _

_Encore une fois, je t'aime. _

_Ta Bella à jamais. _

Je revins dans le salon et déposai le message où j'étais censée me trouver. Je courrus prendre une veste et sortis à vitesse vampirique de la villa, sans même jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi, malgré le déchirement dont j'étais prise.

« Je t'aime, Edward. Plus que tout au monde. Plus que ma propre vie, » pensai-je.

Je traversai la forêt. En moins de dix minutes, j'avais gagné la route. Je regardai à droite, à gauche mais il n'y avait rien ni personne. La nuit était légèrement brumeuse, éclairée par la pleine lune. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, malgré la neige, par-ci, par-là.

Un craquement m'alerta que je n'étais plus seule. Je me retournai vivement et le vis, là, devant moi. Il était plus grand que ce que j'avais imaginé. Et si beau… Comment était-ce possible ? Il me sourit.

–Tu es venue.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, me préparant à m'enfuir dès que je le pourrai.

–Je suis content. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que tu allais te désister.

Il se rapprocha lentement de moi et, lorsqu'il parvint à quelques centimètres de ma personne, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra dans une étreinte d'une grande douceur. Je ne comprenais pas son geste mais je me laissai faire, lui demandant tout de même :

–Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Soudainement, il me relâcha et tourna la tête en direction de la forêt. Son regard se perdit à l'intérieur de la broussaille et il dut percevoir quelque chose car les traits de son visage se durcirent, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

–Nous allons partir. Viens avec moi !

Il enserra ma taille, me souleva et nous nous élançâmes. Je vis quelque chose traverser les arbres mais j'étais déjà loin et je n'eus pas le temps de m'apercevoir de quoi il s'agissait. La Chose courrait vite. Très vite. Un bruit, un murmure.

–Bella, reviens ! Je t'en supplie ! Reviens !

Edward ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être là il était dans le salon, immobile…

–Plus maintenant.

Edward se rapprochait. Il n'était pas seul. Je sentis l'odeur d'Emmett. Un courant d'air à ma droite m'indiqua que Jasper et Esmée étaient là, aussi, pas loin. Carlisle à gauche. Rosalie se trouvait devant nous. Ils nous encerclaient.

–Tiens-toi bien !

Il raffermit sa prise autour de ma taille et ses pieds décollèrent du sol. Nous nous envolions, l'un et l'autre, sans même que je ne comprenne comment.

–Ahhh !

Un cri de surprise m'échappa. C'était tellement étrange. En dessous de nous, je vis Edward et toute la famille qui nous regardait, effarés.

–BELLAAAA ! hurla mon Adonis, que je vis tomber à genoux.

Il n'allait pas s'en remettre. Il allait faire une erreur je le savais.

Tout comme je savait que j'en serais en grande partie responsable.

oOo

Nous volâmes longtemps, tellement longtemps. J'avais failli tomber plusieurs fois mais la Chose m'avait toujours retenue en souriant d'un sourire étrange. Jusqu'à un certain point, il ressemblait à celui d'Edward. Son sourire rassurant, chaleureux. En même temps, il me mettait mal à l'aise, comme s'il cachait quelque chose, une chose absolument malsaine qui semblait le réjouir.

Depuis que je l'avais quitté, je ne cessais de revoir des images d'Edward. Je revoyais son visage, au moment où il s'était agenouillé. La douleur. La sienne. La mienne. Je savais que je l'avais perdu que jamais plus je ne le reverrai. Jamais plus je ne pourrai le toucher, l'embrasser, le prendre dans mes bras et je ne pus que penser, une fois encore, que je n'étais rien sans lui.

–Un jour, cela changera, me dit mon kidnappeur. Tu te feras à la vie sans lui.

Il me fallut un certain temps pour me rendre compte que nous ne volions plus, que nous avions atterri. La Chose me tenait toujours par la taille, c'était sans doute à cause de ça. Je n'aimais pas qu'il me tienne ainsi. Je n'aimais tout simplement pas qu'il me touche. Le contact de nos deux corps me répugnait.

–Cela aussi, ça changera un jour.

Il lisait dans mon esprit, ce qui était troublant, désagréable. Je n'avais pas l'habitude, Edward n'ayant jamais réussi à percer mes pensées. Comment s'y prenait la Chose, d'ailleurs ?

–Tu n'imagines pas tout ce dont je suis capable, me répondit-il.

Je me fis la remarque que même s'il était apte à lire dans mes pensées, il ne devait certainement pas lire dans l'avenir, sinon il aurait déjà compris que jamais je ne parviendrais à oublier Edward, tant j'avais des sentiments pour lui, tant je l'aimais.

–Si. Tu verras.

Les mains de la Chose se déplaçèrent sur mes hanches, ce qui me glaça le sang. J'avais envie de le repousser mais je craignais de le mettre en colère. Alors, il me fit pivoter sur moi-même et je découvris, devant moi, un paysage d'une beauté extraordinnaire.

Devant nous se trouvait l'océan. Le ciel était dégagé. Les étoiles se reflétaient sur la surface de l'eau par milliers. Je ne réalisai pas tout de suite mais j'étais sur une surface glissante. Nous devions être bien au nord car sous mes pieds, ce n'était pas de la terre, mais de la glace.

Petit à petit, les étoiles disparurent, laissant place au plus beau levé de soleil que je n'avais jamais vu. Ses rayons coloraient le ciel de différentes teintures sublimes. Jaune, Orange, Rouge, Rose, peut-être même une pointe de violet. D'ici, nous avions l'impression que le ciel prenait feu. C'était magnifique.

–Je sais. C'est pour cela que je t'ai emmenée ici. Parce que je t'aime, Bella. Je t'ai toujours aimée tu l'as toujours su.

Quoi ? QUOI ? NON ! Ca ne se pouvait pas. Je me retournai vers lui, me préparant à l'attaquer, à me défendre. Je levai mon poing, espérant pouvoir l'assommer assez longtemps pour que je puisse prendre la fuite, quand je me stoppai net. Devant moi ne se trouvait plus la Chose qui m'avait tant faite souffrir elle avait été remplacée par une autre personne. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Là ! Devant moi ! Jacob. Mon Jacob. Je sautai dans ses bras. Ses bras si chauds.

–Jake ! m'exclamai-je.

–Bella !

Je le serrai dans mes bras. J'étais si heureuse de le retrouver. Après sa disparition, je m'en étais voulue. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Edward et même si j'en voulais à Jake de nos dernières rencontres, j'avais quand même voulu savoir ce qu'il était devenu de lui. Ca m'avait fait tellement mal de savoir qu'il avait disparu.

–Tu m'as tellement manqué.

–Toi aussi, ma Bella.

Mais, une seconde… La Chose… C'était Jake ? Etait-ce Jake qui avait provoqué mes crises, avait ruiné mon mariage, m'avait éloignée d'Edward ? C'était mon Jacob qui avait essayé d'abuser de moi dans mon sommeil ? Qui m'avait obligée à tuer des humains ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire.

Je me reculai, le regardai.

–Bella ?

–C'était toi ?

Il baissa la tête et n'essaya pas même de me faire croire le contraire.

–Mais… Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

–L'amour nous fait faire toutes sortes de choses complètement folles.

Je n'en revenais pas. Il ne niait pas. Et il osait mettre ça sur le compte de l'amour ?

–Oui, Bella, je t'aime !

Quelque chose ne collait pas. Rien ne collait en fait. Rien n'avait de sens. Tout se brouillait dans ma tête, comme lorsque j'avais une crise. Comment se faisait-il que Jacob puisse voler ? Comment pouvait-il influencer sur les personnes, les immobiliser ? Me provoquer des crises ? Jacob avait la peau très chaude, ce qui expliquait quand même qu'on ait pu le traquer dans la forêt, mais son odeur ? Elle était infecte, pour un vampire. Aucun Cullen ne serait passé à côté ! Et cet homme au regard si beau ? Le message ?

Jacob s'était éloigné de moi. Il me tournait le dos, maintenant.

–Je ne peux pas te répondre, Bella.

–Oh que si, tu peux ! Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, j'exige une explication !

–J'ai… J'ai changé, Bella. A un point tel… Tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte.

–J'ai le droit de savoir, Jake. J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu as voulu brûler vif Edward à notre propre mariage. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu _me_ faire ça ? Après ce qu'on a vécu, ensemble. Pourquoi me faire souffrir comme tu le fais ?

–Ce n'est pas la faute de Jacob.

Quoi ? Depuis quand mon ancien meilleur ami parlait de lui à la troisième personne du singulier ?

–Jacob n'a pas eu de chance et Jacob a disparu.

Je ne comprenais pas. Ses paroles n'étaient pas cohérentes, elles n'avaient aucun sens, ne voulaient rien dire.

Mon kidnappeur se retourna à nouveau en ma direction mais ce n'était plus Jacob. La Chose avait perdu ses traits, avait retrouvé sa forme d'origine, celle que je lui connaissais depuis le début.

–Je l'ai remplacé. J'ai pris son corps et anéanti son âme.

La Chose avait enlevé mon Jacob ? Elle l'avait tué ?

–On peut dire cela comme cela. Mais j'ai une autre explication qui ne te plaira peut-être pas…

Une question me torturait l'esprit, n'attendant qu'une réponse. Une simple réponse. Il fallait que je sache.

–Quelle créature peut être assez ignoble pour faire ce genre de choses ?

Son teint si beau à la lumière du jour perdit son éclat. Son sourire se transforma en une sorte de grimace sans pour autant en être une.

–Je suis un monstre de la pire espèce, Bella. Pire que vous, les vampires. Tellement pire que même l'enfer ne veut plus de moi. Vous, vampires, vous avez des chances de gagner le paradis, même si je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup, je dois dire. Mais c'est possible. Rare, mais pas impossible. En ce qui me concerne, plus aucune porte ne s'ouvrira à moi. Je ne suis pas mort mais je ne suis pas pour autant vivant. Le jour où la terre cessera de tourner, moi, je continuerai. Jamais je ne cesserai.

Je l'écoutai. Je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait. J'essayai de comprendre, j'essayai vraiment, mais des pièces manquaient au puzzle. Je n'avais, pour le moment, que le cadre. Il me manquait le motif.

Il planta son regard dans le miens.

–Mais maintenant, j'ai trouvé une raison de vivre. Toi ! Tu es ma raison de vivre. J'ai enfin trouvé un sens à tout ce que j'ai vécu. J'étais destiné à te rencontrer.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il avait l'air sincère mais jamais il ne remplacerait Edward. Jamais.

–Si. J'y parviendrais ! Si tu me donnes une chance…

–Jamais.

–Je…

–JAMAIS ! hurlai-je.

Je m'effondrai sur le sol, le visage strié de larmes. Il s'agenouilla devant moi, prit mes épaules et me rapprocha de lui.

–Je t'en supplie ! le suppliai-je. Laisse-moi aller le retrouver ! Je t'en supplie…

–Je ne peux pas, Bella. Ne pleure pas ! Tu verras… Un jour, tu m'aimeras autant que je t'aime.

–Je ne suis rien sans lui, dis-je dans un sanglot.

–Comme je ne suis rien sans toi, Isabella.

Il n'allait pas me laisser m'en aller, je le savais bien. Quoique je trouve comme raison de rejoindre Edward, il en trouverait aussitôt une autre afin que je reste à ses côtés.

Un trou se forma dans ma poitrine, à l'endroit où se trouvait mon cœur. Je compris que mon cœur n'était autre qu'Edward et, qu'en ce moment, il m'avait été arraché. La Chose me reprit dans ses bras et nous nous envolâmes à nouveau.

Le vol fut bien moins long qu'il l'avait été la première fois. Nous nous posâmes près d'une petite cabane. Une sorte de petit cottage, en bois, mais qui semblait pouvoir tenir contre les vents violents de ces régions. Elle était seule, au milieu de tout ce vide, de toute cette glace.

La Chose ouvrit la porte et me déposa près de la cheminée, sur un petit canapé recouvert d'une couverture tricotée de différentes couleurs.

Cette maison ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la maison de ma grand-mère morte, il y a des années. La cheminée était en pierre. Au dessus se trouvait une photo en noir et blanc d'une petite fille qui m'était inconnue. Elle se trouvait avec un homme et une femme, habillés en tenue du dimanche. Il y avait, contre l'un des murs, des assiettes peintes avec des chats. Il y avait une table en bois avec des bougies et deux chaises, elles aussi en bois. Le tout dégageait une atmosphère très chaleureuse mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que je voulais quand même rentrer chez moi.

–Tu voulais la vérité, sur moi ? Je vais te la donner.

Je relevai la tête, curieuse.

–Que sais-tu de la vie après la mort ?

Il me semblait qu'il avait déjà abordé ce point avant. Il avait parlé du paradis et de l'enfer.

–Rien de plus que ce qui se raconte dans les religions.

–Autrement dit, presque rien. Alors voilà. Comme tu le sais, il y a le paradis et l'enfer. Mais il est parfois très difficile de classer une personne dans l'une de ces deux catégories. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, le diable et le chef suprême du paradis ne sont pas ennemis. Ils sont amis. Ils se rencontrent de temps à autres.

» Au paradis, nous pouvons atteindre plusieurs stades. Il y a le nouveau-né, donc tout juste mort. Il devient, après quelques années, un sage. Un sage peut s'élever au rang d'ange, dans certains cas. Et, en dessus, il y a notre seigneur et ses conseillers. Personnellement, je suis un ange.

Là, j'étais scotchée. Lui, un ange ? Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait ? Après toute la terreur qu'il avait déversée sur ma famille ?

–Un jour, j'ai rencontré un jeune garçon, un nouveau-né, mort dans sa vie d'humain d'une leucémie. Moi, l'ange, je l'ai ramené à un sage. Mais plus tard, je l'ai revu. Son visage avait changé. Ses yeux s'étaient transformés. J'ai compris que cet enfant n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait. Il m'a alors attaqué et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de le tuer. J'ai découvert, peu de temps après, que c'était le fils d'un damné, l'un des conseillers du diable.

» Quand une erreur impardonnable est commise, des sanctions sont prises. J'ai tué. Un sage ou un nouveau-né aurait été envoyé en enfer mais l'on n'envoie pas un ange là-bas. Il devient un ange déchu. La pire créature que cette terre puisse porter. A force d'errer dans ce monde, nous devenons des êtres répugnants. Notre comportement change, notre sens des valeurs. On aborde ce qui nous entoure de manière très différente. Nous n'avons plus de loi.

» Quand un ange déchu redescend sur terre, il n'est qu'une pauvre âme. Il a besoin d'une enveloppe charnelle. J'ai intégré des dizaines et des dizaines de corps différents. Puis, un jour, alors que le mien était déjà très abimé, il a fallu que je m'en retrouve un autre. Je me trouvais dans la forêt, près de Seattle, quand je suis tombé sur ce garçon. Jacob. Je me suis imprégné de lui.

» Quand on imprègne le corps de quelqu'un, on devient lui. On lui prend sa vie. Ses souvenirs deviennent les nôtres. Ses sentiments, ses impressions, ses idées. Et ses dons, quand la personne en a. Et je dois dire que ton ami ne m'a pas déçu. Un loup-garou. Je n'en avais jamais rencontré, jusqu'à maintenant. Tu ne te rends pas compte. Son enveloppe charnelle, combinée à mes pouvoirs, qui sont déjà immenses, m'offre des possibilités infinies. Jamais je n'aurai cru cela possible.

» Mais quand je suis entré dans son corps, je me suis aussi imprégné de ton souvenir. Mélangé aux sentiments qu'il avait de toi, je n'ai pu faire autre chose que de t'aimer. Je t'aime, Isabella. Plus que tout au monde. Plus que ma propre vie.

–Edward aussi !

–Edward… Je sais. Mais il ne peut pas te protéger. Tu en as eu la preuve. Moi, je le peux ! Je peux te protéger de tout. Je peux tout te donner. Tout ce que tu me réclames, tous tes moindres désirs. Je peux te rendre heureuse.

Mais comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il croire quelque chose d'aussi insensé ? Jamais je ne pourrais le laisser remplacer Edward. Après tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble. Nos baisers, nos étreintes, nos caresses.

–Il a commis des erreurs, quand même. Te transformer en vampire. Quoique c'était inévitable. Mais la façon dont il s'y est prit… Essayer de te tuer…

Et c'est là que je compris. C'était lui depuis le début. Depuis le début, tout, absolument tout était de sa faute. La disparition de Jacob, le fait qu'Edward ne s'était plus contrôlé et qu'il m'ait attaqué. Il voulait me prouver qu'Edward n'était pas fait pour moi.

–Tu n'es qu'un monstre. Je te hais. Jamais je ne pourrai t'aimer !

Il n'essaya pas de me dissuader.

–Edward s'en est tellement voulu. Il croyait que c'était de sa faute.

Edward n'avait rien à voir dans ma « mort ». C'état sa faute à lui. Et il s'imaginait que je pourrai l'aimer un jour ? Si la vie d'Edward et de ma famille n'était pas en jeu, je serai déjà partie. J'aurai disparu et je me serai faîte oubliée. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pour Edward et pour tous les autres, je devais rester.

Je n'avais pas le choix.

–

Alors, les gens ? Que pensez-vous de ce retournement de situation ? Du rôle de Jacob ?

Et que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre (qui, je vous préviens déjà, sera vraiment… glauque ? malsain ?) ?

A tout bientôt ! )

Amicalement, Mad'


	18. Chapitre 16 – L'enfer

Après une longue absence, je recommence à poster la suite de mes fictions :)

Je remercie les personnes qui me suivent toujours et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

–

_**Chapitre 16**_

_**L'enfer**_

Cela faisait presque une semaine, maintenant, que je me trouvais avec la Chose. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi mal. Jamais je n'avais autant ressenti la non-présence d'Edward. Je me sentais vide. Une boule de mal avait envahi mon estomac, composée de haine, de tristesse et de manque.

Manque.

J'avais l'impression d'être une toxicomane et ma drogue n'était autre que l'amour de ma vie, mon Edward. Avant, je me shootais continuellement de sa présence, de son corps, de sa peau sur la mienne, de ses baisers, nos baisers et, en ce moment, j'avais besoin de ma dose.

Cela faisait une semaine que je me trouvais dans la cabane mais, étrangement, je ne ressentais pas l'envie de boire du sang. Ce fait me dérangeait car je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Depuis plus de six jours, je n'étais pas sortie prendre l'air. La nuit, j'entendais les planches grincer. Le jour, je restais assise sur le canapé, essayant de rester le plus immobile possible. La Chose me parlait, de temps à autres. Parfois, je lui répondais.

Parfois pas.

Ce fut lors de ce sixième jour de captivité que quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore remarqué me frappa. Je me levai et avançai jusqu'au lit où dormait Yaël. C'était comme cela que je devais l'appeler : Yael. Il était vrai que je l'appelai la Chose, avant, et même, parfois, le Monstre, mais quoi de plus légitime ? Cet ange déchu était la cause de toutes mes souffrances.

Au dessus de son lit se trouvait une photographie ou, tout du moins, sa moitié. Je me penchai par-dessus Yaël et la pris. Elle avait été déchirée en deux. La photo me représentait. C'était une partie du cliché disparu de ma table de nuit. Il manquait Edward. Si seulement son image avait été encore ici, peut-être me serais-je sentie moins seule, ne serait-ce que quelques instants ? Peut-être aurait-elle comblé en partie le vide que son absence laissait en moi ? Puis, en relevant la tête, je perçus le pyjama de soie qui avait, lui aussi, disparu. J'allai le prendre quand deux mains me firent basculer sur le lit.

Je fus soudainement clouée sur le matelas, la masse de Yaël faisant pression sur mon corps, m'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

–Rien.

Il me fixa une seconde, lisant sûrement dans mes souvenirs. Il sourit.

–Laisse-moi me relever, dis-je.

Son sourire se transforma. Dans ses yeux se reflétait une lueur de désir qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ses doigts, jusqu'alors sur mon cou et ma taille (position prise pour mieux me retenir de tout acte qu'il aurait pu suspecter) se déplacèrent.

Je compris.

Il passa l'une de ses mains sous mon pull, caressa ma peau, qui, j'avais l'impression, depuis quelques jours, se réchauffait. De l'autre, il tira sur le côté mon col, révélant mes épaules.

–Arrête ! m'écriai-je

Je tentai de me débattre il n'avait pas le droit.

Il embrassa le creux de mon cou, inspira profondément mon odeur. Je me débattis, tentai de le frapper, battis des jambes, espérant le toucher, lui faire mal, le faire lâcher prise…

–Je t'interdis. Arrête !

Il se déplaça alors sur moi, de telle façon à avoir une meilleure prise. Il me déshabilla sans que je n'arrive à l'en empêcher. D'abord mon pull-over, puis mon pantalon. Enfin, ce fut au tour de mes sous-vêtements. Je me retrouvais nue face à son regard de prédateur affamé. Je tentai difficilement de m'échapper de son emprise. J'agrippai les draps, les bords du lit, rempai, sans pour autant réussir à m'extirper de son emprise. Il attrapait mes jambes, mes bras, me ramenait à lui, faisait pression de son corps sur le mien. Il agrippa mes cheveux, tira violemment dessus, jusqu'à ce que ma tête touche le coussin.

De grosses larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je hurlai, me débattai. Puis, je le sentis. Je poussai un cri aigu, puis des gémissements de douleur, alors qu'il allait et venait en moi.

Je me résignai, tout en priant pour qu'il en termine au plus vite. Je fermai les yeux, malgré ses protestations.

–Regarde-moi, Isabella !

Je rechignai, n'en étais incapable. Son haleine fut alors proche de mon visage et je sentis son odeur chaude, musquée, l'odeur de Jake. Il fallait que je me force à penser que c'était lui, que personne ne me forçait. C'était moi, moi qui le désirais. J'y prenais plaisir. J'avais cédé aux avances de Jake. Il m'aimait, je l'aimais. Edward, Yaël, ils n'étaient que des éléments secondaires.

Les lèvres de Jake forçèrent les miennes à lui rendre ses baisers.

Le corps de Jake se tendit. Le mien n'était que douleur. Je n'atteignis pas l'orgasme, ne le désirai pas, répugnai à même l'idée.

Ma frigidité me combla de fierté, malgré que je ne sois qu'une boule de honte et de dégoût. Mon corps ne m'avait au moins pas fait l'affront de répondre aux caresses du monstre – s'il on pouvait appeler les gestes de brutes qu'il avaient eus à mon égardes des « caresses ».

Je pensai avoir atteint l'enfer, loin d'Edward. Je me trompais. Yaël n'avait pourtant jamais eu ce genre de comportement, jusqu'à maintenant. Il se contentait de me regarder, de me parler. Là, il avait agi.

L'enfer venait de commencer.

oOo

La seconde fois, j'imaginai qu'Edward était à sa place, que ses baisers étaient les siens, que les mains qui me touchaient étaient les siennes. Mais Edward n'était pas comme lui. Edward était tellement plus doux dans ses actes, tellement différent.

Edward était tendre, patient. Ce qui le différenciait de Yaël était qu'il cherchait à me faire du bien en plus de tirer du plaisir de moi. Yaël, lui, se fichait de ma douleur, tant qu'il arrivait à jouïr de mon corps.

Il poussa alors un gémissement rauque, s'affala sur mon corps meurtri et roula ensuite sur le côté.

Après avoir repris une respiration normale, il se tourna vers moi. Je m'étais retournée contre le mur, sur le côté. Il passa l'un de ses bras sous ma tête et un sur mon ventre. Il me donnait des baisers dans la nuque.

–Tu sens tellement bon.

Il me serra le plus possible contre lui. Il respirait l'odeur de mes cheveux.

–Je t'aime.

Je ne répondais rien. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire ? De toute façon, je n'encaissais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je ne réalisais même pas. Des flashs repassaient inlassablement dans ma tête. Ses mains. Ses gestes immondes. Ses lèvres. Edward ne voudrait jamais plus de moi. Je ne lui appartenais plus. Il refuserait de me regarder, de me toucher à nouveau. L'ouverture dans ma poitrine se mua en une sorte de brasier, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Lui qui disait m'aimer… Maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais plus regarder Edward en face. Jamais plus je ne pourrais le toucher sans repenser à ces moments qu'il me faisait subir.

Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Je ne reverrai jamais Edward. Il m'avait été arraché. Mon souffle, ma vie. Maintenant je n'étais plus rien. Je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, mourir. Mais cela ne m'était pas possible. Je ne pouvais plus. J'avais fait le choix de gagner le monde des vampires et je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. Comme je le regrettais, maintenant…

Je repensai à tous les bons moments passés avec Edward. Il m'avait offert le bonheur et jamais je ne le remercierai assez pour ça. Des remerciements que, bien sûr, il n'entendrait jamais de ma voix, moi qui me trouvais si loin de lui. J'espérai qu'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise, après mon départ, le genre de bêtise qui l'avait déjà consuit à Volterra.

Yaël bougea. Mon corps se positionna de manière défensive, sans même que je l'aie voulu. Je le haïssais pour toutes les tortures que ce monstre m'infligeait. Je le haïssais de m'avoir séparée de mon Adonis, mon Edward, et pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, à lui aussi.

Sa tête se positionna près de mon oreille.

–Bonjour, belle demoiselle.

Je ne répondis bien évidemment pas. Il était hors de question que je lui adresse la parole. De plus, je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Mes lèvres refusaient de s'ouvrir. Même lorsque je voulus l'insulter, lui cracher à la figure les paroles les plus odieuses que j'avais en tête, je ne pus pas. Je n'y arrivais pas. Mon corps semblait déconnecté de mon esprit. Il ne suivait plus mes ordres, s'ajustant lorsque Yaël bougeait, lorsque ses mains me frôlaient.

–Tu n'es pas allée chasser depuis plusieurs jours, déjà. Il faudrait peut-être que tu y ailles.

Il avait raison. Cela faisait neuf jours que je n'avais pas bu. Pourtant, je n'en ressentais pas le besoin. Ma gorge n'était pas asséchée et mes yeux ne me brûlaient pas.

–C'est très bien.

Quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui était très bien ?

–Tu redeviens normale.

Quoi ? Comment ça, normale ? Humaine ? Mais je ne pouvais pas redevenir humaine. J'étais vampire. Je n'étais pas normale. Je ne pouvais pas être normale. Je ne pouvais pas le redevenir.

–Nous, les anges déchus, avons des lois qui nous soutiennent. Notre magie est gouvernée par des règles inviolables.

Sa main glissa sur mes hanches. Il prenait plaisir à cette situation. Moi, qui ne pouvais rien contre lui et, lui, qui prenait son pied.

–L'une d'entre elle dit : tous ce que nous donnons, nous pouvons le reprendre. Je t'ai donné ton état vampirique en jouant avec l'odeur de ton sang auprès de lui. Je peux donc reprendre cet état. Et c'est exactement ce que je suis entrain de faire.

Je m'affolai. Et puis non. Je ne devais pas. En redevenant humaine, je pourrai mourir. Durant quelques instants, je fus soulagée, jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce ces mots :

–Voyons, Bella, je ne te laisserai jamais mourir. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas !

Et il m'embrassa.

oOo

Yaël se leva et s'habilla. Il y avait quelque chose que je me demandai. Allions-nous toujours rester ici ? Dans cette petite cabane ? Pour l'éternité ?

–Bien sûr que non. Dès que tu m'accepteras, dès qu'il n'y aura plus de chances que tu t'enfuies, je nous ferai revenir vers le continent.

Et bien j'allais devoir rester ici longtemps, très longtemps, même. Parce que comme je l'avais déjà dit, jamais je ne l'accepterai comme il le souhaitait. Comme il l'exigeait, en fait.

–Si. Un jour, tu verras.

Je refusai d'y croire, tout en m'enfermant dans un profond mutisme. Je n'avais aucun mal à me déconnecter de la réalité, ce qui était tout à mon avantage. Lorsque je cessais de penser, la douleur se faisait moindre…

Ce fut Yaël qui prit mes vêtements et me les enfila, avant d'aller m'installer sur le canapé, comme si je n'avais été qu'un vulgaire pantin. Le coussin sur lequel j'étais assise depuis neuf jours était légèrement plus creux que les autres et je devinais que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant.

Yaël s'assit à côté de moi et, afin d'éloigner mes pensées de sa personne, je fixai la photo posée sur le rebord de la cheminée, celle de l'enfant avec ses parents.

–C'est ma famille, s'exclama Yaël. Mon père et ma mère, ainsi que ma petite sœur. Je ne l'ai pas connue. Pas lorsque j'étais encore vivant, je veux dire. Elle est montée au ciel quelques jours avant que je ne commette l'irréparable. Elle doit sûrement être une sage, à l'heure actuelle. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne lui arrivera pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé, qu'elle ne sera pas aussi injustement chassée que je l'ai été.

La température de la pièce montait de quelques degrés, quand le soleil tapait dans les fenêtres, ce qui était le cas, tout de suite. Pourtant, j'avais de plus en plus froid. Je n'étais pas sensée ressentir le froid mais cela allait bientôt changer. J'allai redevenir la pauvre humaine que j'avais été si longtemps.

–Ma sœur est une femme très bien. Je doute qu'elle en arrive là où moi j'en suis. Le monde est tellement mal fait.

–J'avais remarqué, soufflai-je

–Tu parles à nouveau ?

Je ne répondis pas.

–Tant mieux. Tu sais, quand j'ai été déclaré déchu, ce fut pour moi la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver. Et même maintenant, encore. J'ai aussi été très étonné. Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas…

Je réfléchis l'espace d'une seconde, avant de lui faire part de mon avis :

–Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur. Tu ne sais que faire du mal aux gens qui n'ont jamais rien fait et qui ne demandent qu'à vivre en paix. Tu me dégoûtes !

Il se figea. Il se releva et me fit face. Tout de suite, je regrettais mes mots. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer ce que je venais de lui dire, qu'il n'allait pas me le pardonner, même si je me jetais à genoux devant lui.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, une pluie de coups s'abattit sur moi. Je ne pus les contrer. Chaque coup m'arrachait un cri de douleur. Ils s'abattaient sur chaque partie de mon corps. Je n'arrivais pas à me protéger, même en me repliant sur moi-même. Mon visage et mon estomac furent criblés de poings. Mes bras, mes jambes, mon dos. Lorsque sa fureur s'amenuisa, je n'étais plus qu'un gigantesque hématome au supplice.

–Je t'interdis de redire quelque chose comme cela. Tu m'entends ?

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. J'étais trop effrayée pour oser dire quoi que ce soit. Il tira mes cheveux afin de découvrir me visage, son poing percuta successivement ma pommette, mon arcade sourcilière gauche, mon nez puis mon menton. La douleur était insupportable.

–Tu as compris ? demanda-t-il.

–Ou… Oui, réussis-je à murmurer.

Encore une fois la preuve qu'il ne m'aimait pas autant qu'il le pensait. Jamais il ne m'aurait frappée ainsi, s'il m'aimait. Je baissai la tête. Edward n'aurait jamais fait ça. Jamais il n'aurait levé la main sur moi.

–Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi, me supplia soudain Yaël, empli de remords.

Et je lui pardonnai, parce que j'étais incapable de faire autrement.

Pour Edward.

–

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! La situation de Bella est loin d'être réjouissante mais sachez qu'elle va tout de même parvenir à s'enfuir (dans le prochain chapitre, si je ne me trompe pas :)

Bon dimanche à toutes et à bientôt !


	19. Chapitre 17 – Fuite

Hello tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Après ma longue absence, j'ai été contente de voir que quelques lecteurs n'avaient pas oublié ma fiction et qu'on m'avait même laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre, posté il y a pas longtemps :)

Je vais profiter du post de ce chapitre pour vous donner quelques nouvelles concernant mes autres fictions. A savoir : _don't worry _n'est pas à l'abandon. Au contraire, le chapitre suivant est en cours de rédaction (même si j'avoue que ça ne ressemble pas à ce que je souhaite). Concernant le two-shot _manque affectif _et bien… j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment la terminer. Mon idée de base était tellement irréaliste que je la trouve ridicule, maintenant… mais j'y réfléchis, j'y réfléchis, et si quelqu'un a des idées à me donner (quant à comment Edward et Bella peuvent mettre le feu à un hôtel) je suis preneuse, parce que j'ai vraiment envie de la finir :) Et enfin, concernant _Eternity_, je pense poster le prologue en même temps que le prochain chapitre de _don't worry_. J'ai un peu avancé dessus et j'ai quelques chapitres de prêts, même si le second tome n'est pas intégralement terminé.

Merci donc à ceux qui me suivent toujours et merci surtout à **canada02** qui a même laissé un gentil commentaire sur le dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

–

_**Chapitre 17**_

_**Fuite**_

Trois semaines, deux jours, sept heures et quarante-huit minutes. Soit trente-trois mille cinq cent huitante-huit minutes ou deux millions quinze milles deux cents huitante secondes. C'était le temps depuis lequel je me trouvais loin d'Edward. Et chacune de ces secondes étaient pour moi un supplice. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever son visage de la tête. Je le voyais tout le temps, quoique je fasse. De plus, cette image n'agissait pas comme une dose sur mon addiction mais accentuait mon manque.

Etrangement, je ne pleurai pas. Cette capacité d'humaine m'était pourtant revenue. Ainsi que celle de dormir. Certes, presque pas. Une fois, en fait, ça m'était arrivé. J'aurai dormi l'équivalent de deux heures, il y a quatre jours. Mon sommeil avait été très agité. J'avais rêvé d'Edward. Il me regardait de haut, l'air dégouté. Il faisait de petits signes de têtes de gauche à droite, avant de partir, me laissant seule sur cette étendue glacée. Je m'étais réveillée en hurlant son nom, ce qui n'avait pas plus à Yaël.

Yaël n'avait pas cessé d'abuser de moi. Il m'avait plusieurs fois rouée de coups, aussi. Je ne comprenais pas toujours pourquoi mais je ne posais pas de questions. J'encaissais, sans rien dire. Je pensais à Edward, dans ces moments-là. Bien sûr, je pensais toujours à lui mais pas volontairement. Là, je me disais que je le faisais pour lui.

Plus tard, Yaël me sortit de mes pensées.

–Et s'il mourrait, tu arrêterais de n'avoir que son visage en tête ?

Sa question me transperça comme un pieu dans le cœur. Je cherchai son regard, effrayée à l'idée d'y découvrir que sa remarque n'était pas que du simple baratin.

–Non, je t'en supplie, non ! Ne le fais pas ! J'arrêterai ! Je te le promets !

Je me levai, trop lentement à mon goût, et me jetai sur lui. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, espérant qu'il en oublierait ses idées de meurtre. Je l'embrassai. Il me répondit, un sourire de vainqueur affiché jusqu'aux oreilles. Il passa l'une de ses mains sous la chemise de nuit qu'il m'avait redonnée, en n'oubliant pas de commenter, bien sûr. « J'ai humé ton odeur des heures durant. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. » Maintenant, il était entrain de me l'enlever. Je savais ce qui allait suivre. Je le savais mieux que quiconque. Il me fit basculer en arrière, sur le lit. Sa main de libre déboutonna le pyjama. Il décolla ses lèvres des miennes et les déplaça sur ma gorge, mes épaules, ma poitrine maintenant nue, mon ventre. Je sentis un besoin irrépressible de me cacher. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche mais ne l'empêchai pas de m'enlever mon bas.

Je vis, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, un couteau énorme. J'étais sûre de pouvoir faire beaucoup de dégâts, avec, alors, dans un excès de folie, je me jetai dessus, alors qu'une seconde auparavant, je me trouvais sous lui. Je le pris de mes deux mains. Yaël se précipita sur moi. Je me retournai et le lui plantai au niveau de l'estomac. Il recula en titubant. Ses yeux étaient emplis de surprise et de tristesse.

–Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Bella ? Je t'aime ! Tu le sais non ?

Son sang coula, provoquant ma soif. Celle que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis si longtemps. Il s'écroula sur le sol, en me souriant.

–Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

Son illusion se transforma. Yaël redevint Jacob. Jacob, mon Jacob. J'avais complètement oublié. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Comment avais-je pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment avais-je pu tuer mon meilleur ami ?

Jacob.

Je m'écroulai à genoux devant lui. J'avais tué Jacob. TUÉ ! Mais quel monstre étais-je ? Comment avais-je pu faire une chose pareille ? Je me dégoûtais. Je voulais mourir. Je ne pouvais pas vivre avec le souvenir de l'acte que j'avais commis. Jamais. Edward. J'avais besoin d'Edward. Non. Il ne fallait pas que je m'approche de lui. De toute façon, il me rejetterait. Je ne voulais pas voir sur son visage le dégoût que je lui inspirerais sans doute. Je préférai me murer dans mon illusion, celle où il m'aimait toujours, où rien n'avait changé. Je voulais retourner à Forks. Je voulais voir mon père. Je ne voulais surtout pas avoir affaire à Edward. Edward, dans mon illusion, il m'aimait toujours. Dans mon illusion, je sentais son haleine si fraîche et envoûtante contre ma peau. Il me serrait dans ses bras. Je savais que mon illusion n'était pas la réalité, qu'Edward n'était pas présent. Je savais aussi que mon illusion ne comblerait pas le vide de mon cœur. Celui qui s'était créé quand j'avais dû le quitter. Pourtant, je ne retournerai pas voir Edward. Mais que faire ? Où aller ? A Forks ? Chez Charlie ? Je risquais de tuer mon père mais refusais cette simple idée. Il était tout ce qu'il me restait. Je ne pouvais pas retourner à Forks, non. Les loups nous l'avaient interdit. Je ne voulais pas mettre Edward en danger. Je devais trouver un autre endroit. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Rester ici ? Non. Je refusais de rester dans cet endroit imprégné de l'odeur nauséabonde de Jacob. Dans cet endroit où j'avais tant souffert.

Je devais partir. Partir était la seule solution.

–Je veux retourner voir ma famille, sanglotai-je.

Ma famille. Alice, Esmée, Edward. Non, pas Edward. Je refusais de voir son visage. Je ne voulais pas. Mais… Je n'étais pas obligée de lui dire. Je pourrai le lui cacher… Mais il le lirait dans mes pensées. Non ! Je ne pouvais pas retourner les voir.

Je me relevai difficilement, sortit de la petite cabane. Dehors, le vide. Un océan de glace sans fin. Je ne savais pas quelle direction prendre et me dirigeai donc tout droit. Si je suivais cet itinéraire, je devrais forcément tomber sur quelque chose, non ? J'inspirai un bon coup, essayai d'évacuer ma peine, chose veine, et me lançai.

Rien. Rien. Rien. Toujours rien. Une meute de loups. Mes pensées furent détournées vers Jacob, toujours dans la cabane. Et s'il n'en ressortait jamais ? Qui viendrait ici ? Il se ferait manger par les créatures des environs.

Ici…

Mais où est-ce que c'était, ici ? Si je le savais, je pourrais me diriger quelque part. Je saurais où je vais, mais il n'y avait que la glace. La glace et le ciel, ainsi que le soleil. Et moi.

Trois heures plus tard, la glace fut remplacée par l'eau. L'océan. Je n'en pouvais plus, je craquai. Mes genoux touchèrent le sol. La tête relevée, je hurlai. Toute ma peine, toute ma tristesse, tous mes souvenirs, ma peur, mes angoisses, ma douleur. Toute ma honte et ma rage furent évacuées dans ce cri de désespoir. Il se stoppa lorsque je n'eus plus d'air dans les poumons.

Un bruit. Des crépitements. Je tournai ma tête vers la droite. Un village. Un petit village de pêcheurs. Dieu merci. Je courus à nouveau. Une fois plus proche d'eux, je ralentis l'allure. Le village n'était composé que de quelques petites maisons. Je m'approchai de ce qui pouvait servir de grande place. Plusieurs hommes s'arrêtèrent non loin de moi, me regardant étrangement. Je ne savais pas ce qui les gênait le plus. Ma beauté ou le fait que je ne porte en tout et pour tout qu'un pyjama de soie ? Une petite femme potelée sortit de la maison en courant. Elle s'approcha de moi et parla dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Elle avait, en main, une couverture énorme. Elle m'entoura, serra le tissu autour de mon corps et m'incita, ensuite, par des gestes, à entrer dans sa maison.

Elle me fit m'assoir à côté d'une petite chaudière. Elle me parlait, prenait mon visage entre ses mains. Elle vérifia l'état de mes pieds, n'en revenant pas que je ne puisse rien avoir. Dans son esprit, je pus voir un enfant aux doigts bleuis. Elle m'apporta ensuite une soupe dont l'odeur me dégouta tout simplement. Gras. Gras et amère. Je pouvais le sentir. Je ne pus pourtant pas la refuser alors je l'avalai je trouverai bien le moyen de la faire ressortir plus tard.

La femme me regarda manger d'un air maternel. Un homme entra dans la maison avec un petit garçon. Il me détailla une seconde, avant de rejoindre la femme. Sûrement _sa_ femme. Ils se parlèrent une minute. L'homme écarquilla les yeux et se rapprocha de moi. Il me regarda alors avec insistance, comme sa femme. Il vit mon bol vide, qu'il lui tendit, avant qu'elle le lui rende, rempli, à nouveau. Oh. Une fois, je pouvais, mais pas deux. Je lui dis que je ne voulais pas mais il n'eut pas l'air de comprendre. Je poussai le bol loin de moi, mais il me le remit sous le nez. Il voulait que je mange.

S'il savait…

Je finis le bol mais fis bien attention qu'ils ne m'en versent pas un troisième. J'essayai ensuite de lui demander où nous nous trouvions. Il ne me comprit pas. J'avais beau lui répéter la question, essayer de gesticuler, ils ne me comprenaient pas. L'enfant vint vers moi avec un papier et un crayon. Il dessina de petites choses. Un cœur, un poisson, de façon très sommaire. Je compris et ses parents aussi. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front. Je me mis alors à dessiner le monde. Les différents continents. Je pensais bien m'en sortir. Ensuite, je plaçai un point d'interrogation en haut, à droite. L'homme alla alors chercher une carte géographique. Il l'ouvrit, l'étendit sur la table et montra une petite île du doigt. Petite… Que dis-je ? Elle était très grande. Je me trouvais apparemment sur l'île de Banks en haut du Canada. Mais comment pouvais-je me trouver aussi loin de chez moi ? Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. La femme essaya de calmer mes sanglots. C'étaient des gens bien. J'aimais ces gens. J'aurai voulu rester un peu plus longtemps avec eux. Par des signes de l'homme, je compris qu'il me demandait où j'allais, habillée comme ça. Je lui montrai l'Alaska.

Je crus qu'il allait tomber de sa chaise…

La nuit tomba et la famille alla se coucher, juste après m'avoir donné des couvertures plus qu'il ne m'en fallait et me dire de rester dormir sur le canapé défraichi. Je n'avais néanmoins pas l'intention de rester.

Alors que la nuit avançait, je sortis de la maison, sans un bruit, et plongeai dans l'eau gelée. Je devais regagner le Canada. Une fois au Canada, je pourrai courir et rejoindre ma famille. Je n'avais d'abord pas accepté cette idée, du fait qu'Edward pourrait lire dans mes pensées, mais je ne pouvais pas rester loin d'eux. Je n'avais qu'à chanter « Il était un petit navire » lorsqu'il serait près de moi et m'enfuir à toutes jambes dès que je ne tiendrai plus, pour ensuite revenir une ou deux heures plus tard. Mais quoiqu'il se passe, je ne pouvais pas rester loin d'Edward. Je n'y arriverai pas. J'étais trop faible.

L'eau glacée me lacéra le corps. Je ne comprenais pas, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que Yaël avait fait de telle sorte à ce que je redevienne humaine. Pas maintenant ! Il fallait que je tienne encore un peu. Juste un peu. Juste le temps de rentrer chez moi. Après, je m'en fichais mais il fallait que je retourne chez moi.

Je nageai plus vite encore qu'avant. J'étais maintenant tellement rapide. Je n'aurai même pas fait un centième de ce que j'avais déjà fait, si j'avais été humaine. Je vis, en face de moi, la terre. Le Canada. Il fallait que je me dirige vers Whitehorse.

Je courus, évitant les villes et les villages. Je dus m'arrêter à un moment et m'appuyer contre un arbre. Pas maintenant ! Il fallait que je continue. Je devais regagner chez moi. Je me remis à courir. Plus vite. Plus loin.

J'arrivai près de Whitehorse. Une boule me prit dans l'estomac. Ma soif se décupla, alors que je n'avais pas eu besoin de boire depuis plus d'une semaine. Et même encore plus. Je m'éloignai de la ville, ne voulant pas tuer quelqu'un, à nouveau. Dans la forêt, je pistais un puma. Un magnifique puma à l'odeur plus qu'alléchante.

Je bondis sur lui et ne lui laissai aucune chance de s'en sortir. Son sang coulant dans ma gorge me fit le plus grand bien. Je le vidai jusqu'à la dernière goute. Ma soif était étanchée, mais je ressentais encore cette boule dans mon estomac. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme si j'allais mourir. Je ne savais pas vraiment dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Je repris ma route. La forêt était parfois épaisse et je mettais deux fois plus de temps à la traverser. Mes pieds commencèrent à s'écorcher. La fatigue me gagna ainsi que l'épuisement.

Je devais tenir encore. Juste quelques heures qui, même maintenant, n'étaient plus que quelques minutes. Je me trouvais si près de chez moi, de ma famille, d'Edward…

Mon cœur mort fit un bon. Non… NON ! PAS MAINTENANT ! Comment me retrouveraient-ils ? Comment pourraient-ils savoir où je me trouvais ? Une heure. J'avais besoin d'une heure. Soixante minutes. Trois-milles-six-cents secondes.

La forêt s'épaissit. J'allai perdre du temps. Beaucoup. Mais je ne pouvais pas contourner, de peur d'en perdre d'avantage. Une minute. Trois. Vingt. Encore quelques-unes. La tête me tourna. Mon cœur fit un bond. Un deuxième. Ma respiration devint saccadée. Mes jambes étaient lourdes. Je sentais le sang couler à nouveau dans mes veines. Mon corps se réchauffait. La douleur fut fulgurante. Mes jambes, mes pieds. Je m'écroulai sur le sol. Non. Encore quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes. Je ne pensais pas que ma douleur venait du fait que je redevenais humaine à proprement parler. Ma transformation ne me faisait pas mal mais mes jambes avaient trop couru. Mes membres étaient ankylosés. Mes pieds se couvrirent de quelque chose de mouillé. Je regardai. Du sang. Mon sang. Je perçus ma propre odeur. J'avais soif. Je dus me retenir de ne pas me mordre le bras et boire mon propre sang. A la place, je tentai de ramper sur le sol. Que j'étais pitoyable… J'étais bonne à me retrouver chez les fous.

Edward…

« Je voulais juste revoir ton visage. Je voulais te tenir dans mes bras, sentir une dernière fois ton haleine se mélangeant à la mienne. Je t'aime Edward. Je t'aime. »

oOo

J'entendis un bruit. Des branches d'arbres que quelque chose déplaçait. Il s'agissait d'humains.

–Aidez-moi !

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotis. Ils étaient deux. Un homme et une femme. Allongée sur le dos, je pus les détailler. Ils avaient la peau blanche et étaient d'une extrême beauté. La femme était blonde et me faisait penser à Rosalie. L'homme était plus normal. Il attirait moins l'attention, malgré son corps d'Apollon.

Des vampires ?

J'en étais presque sûre. Et bien voilà. J'allai mourir. Je saignais. Ils n'allaient pas résister à l'odeur de mon sang et n'hésiteraient pas à me mordre, afin de s'abreuver.

–Tu crois que c'est elle ?

Quoi ? Que disait la femme ?

–C'est une humaine. Ca ne peut pas être elle.

–Mais elle lui ressemble tellement.

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi ils parlaient, l'esprit embrumé, mes pensées tournées vers Edward. Je me sentis défaillir pour de bon.

–Ed…ward, soufflai-je.

Je n'entendais même plus mes paroles. Je sombrai. Je mourrai.

–

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ? L'histoire vous intéresse toujours ? Bella va-t-elle retrouver Edward ? Et pensez-vous que Yael est vraiment mort ? Et Jake ?

A bienôt, tous et toutes ! :)


End file.
